Waking Up With Magic!
by ShadowsOfTheHeart
Summary: Sequel to Waking Up In Weirds Ville. Exposed as a void mage Holly must undergo magical training in order to control her powers. Kurama is being forced into a corner by a demon kind, Hojo, poor Hojo.. wait Luce and Alistair are.. Let the craziness start.
1. Chapter 1

Waking Up With Magic  
Chapter 1  
By: ShadowsOfTheHeart

"_Over Sideways and under on a magic carpet ride"_

**Note: I do not Own Yu Yu Haklusho**

* * *

"You really suck at this" Alistair cut me down with a sharp voice while I restrained myself from throwing a rock at his pretty face. We've been _training_ at the mine family house all weekend, _the only_ long week I have seen this year and I'm stuck here In London England, a contrary I haven't seen yet because they won't let me out.

Yeah I know

Sucky

And!

Mother put Alistair in charge of my magical training, and like he said,

I suck at it.

The most I can do effectually is getting myself from point A to B, like from Japan to England. It seems like I do better with the bigger magic then the simple. Like flying for example, apparently it's another one of those first things a young mage gets to learn. It is suppose to come natural, because all mages have wings.

So far I have learned that, I don't.

"I blame your teaching" I shot back at him with annoyance while the wind played with my long hair that was pulled back in high pony tail. It was spring now and the weather was mostly rainy, but today, the sun was out and the air was warm.

Perfect or training, not for sightseeing.

He's a jerk, that much hasn't changed.

"My way of _teaching_ is fine, you're the problem. You need to learn how to focus for more than three seconds." He back at snapped at me, I believe he is just about fed up with me. He's been cranky all morning, and I have been getting the brunt of it _all _morning.

I could only sigh as I through my hands behind my head. I don't think I was meant to do magic.

"I do focus, but my mind just wanders on its own" I moved my body around so I was facing the French doors that lean into the sun room of the _house _it was more like a castle than anything else. This place is huge; I get lost trying to find my way to the bathroom half the time. I took my hand downs at this thought and gave a shrug "It's gotten a lot worst since my powers where unsealed. I can't help it." I stated back to him in my defence. As I awaited his reply, that I knew that was going to be snarky, I took in the moist air as the afternoon shadows flickered across the ground. The sound of the leaves rustling soothed me, making me forget about Alistair anger, and just on the things around me.

"It hasn't gone unnoticed" he sighed out stressed; I caved in then and tuned back around and walked towards him.

"What's wrong?" I stopped just short of him and looked up meeting his deep blue eyes, eyes that where so much like our fathers. His long black hair was pulled back in a low pony tail, and as the wind blew it, it would move ever so slightly, gentle and smooth, like fine silk. His hair was never out of place, I wonder if he cast some spell on it to keep it that way?

He shifted back avoiding my eyes; there was defiantly something wrong with him. "What is it, you can't hide from me; I know what you're feeling" I stressed pointing to my head.

He shifted again, but sighed, he knew there was nothing he could hide from me.

We are twins after all

Even if it still creeps me out.

"I've been avoiding this but, I need you help" I blinked as the last words let his mouth.

I pointed back at my chest "You need _my_ help?"

"Don't make this any harder, please" he stressed glaring down at me telling me through his eyes, not to laugh.

I don't really know how to respond to thing, so I just nodded while he reached into his pocket; he retrieved his glasses case and proceeded to put them on. Training was over for now, he never trains with his glasses on, he's scared I'm going to somehow break them somehow.

He put them on and turned around "Go get changed we are going into town" I just looked at him as he walked away.

"Hey, wait, did you just say" I started to asked only to get cut off but him stopping quick and look over his shoulder at me.

"You agreed to help me, so before I ask you for the help I need, I will get your payment out of way, you wanted to go sightseeing right?"

"I guess" I muttered getting the feeling I'm not going to like what he was going to ask me later.

But what the hell..

"Okay, give me like 20 minutes, I want to shower" I stressed in a rush and ran passed him "Lets meet i" he caught my arm and jerked me to a stop.

"Hey" I stressed glaring up at him.

"This is a secrete, so you don't get to shower" he was smirking right now, he was loving this.

"I knew there was a catch" I muttered with gritted teeth as I pulling my arm away from him "So when are we.." I was cut off _again_! because he grabbed my arm and chanted his magic, that familiar tingling sensation over came me as his blue and red dust like parcels engulfed us.

"Jerk" I hissed out before we were taking away in the magical whirl wind of space and time.

* * *

The wind blew clod sending her long river like blond hair around her. She was sat on a bench outside her school building watching her classmate scold his twin and a young red headed girl, who was smiling up at him. He was covered in sweat from his basketball game, a game that was almost over until he got pulled away but his twin. She needed to tell him something, something about his job. She watch as he ran his hand over his sweat covered hair and huffed out an angry sigh at the pair. That's when he noticed her watching, he looked over towards the bench she was on, reading, that's what it looked to those around her. Her classmate simply smiled at her with kindness before her grabbed onto his sister and the girl, a girl that made her anger with hate. As they disappeared from her sigh she opened her book and began her write.

_I hate the way you smile, when you look at me with those eyes. It makes me sick to know that my heart will never be yours. To me you are kind, but to her you are warm; it kills me to know that when you take my hand it is a hand all but cold. To many nights I have stay cold, stressed and sick with the knowing that I will never be yours. _

_I know, you do not stay up late and think of me, I know, you do not feel sick because you cannot hold me near. You have her, an ugly girl that just appeared one day, and you, how silly of you to push me aside when I know what you really are. _

_Dose she, dose that red hair, green eyed girl, know what you really are? _

_Sure you keep saying that she's just a girl that you have to look after, just some girl; that your sister has befriended because she came from a different country. _

_You say that, but when you look at her, your eyes are warm, kind and gentle. I know when you take her hand and scold her for being too loud that inside you're smiling at her. There is no coldness in your eye, when you look at her, because though you my never admit it, you are in love with her. _

_That little girl that looks so much like your set sister, a cousin she called her, a cousin from a distance relative, but, they look so much alike that they could be sisters, twins almost. _

_But I can see they are not, for that girl that you smile at with love in your eyes has a air about here that people seem to love, while your step sister has the air that drives people away. Will all for that demon, ha, to fall for a demon, how silly she is. _

_Does she know her lover is a demon?_

_Oh how I would love to see her face when the truth comes out. For I know, that before that girl, you use to look at your step sister with eyes that where of a man, not of a brother. _

_Hojo do you know how much I use to hate her because she was once the girl that stole you away from me? Why can't you understand that I'm the only girl for you? _

_I will make you understand, I will make that little girl pay for taking you away from me, Hojo you will be mine, we are meant to be one. _

_You are my soul mate, my magical connection, and under mage law I will kiss you above you heart, and then no girl will ever have you. _

_You will be mine_

_Forever. _

Cold was the wind as she closed her most precious book, the book of her dreams. She kissed it with her seal so no one could read what was written inside. Because she knew that if her book was ever read by anyone other than her she would be ruined. She lowered her book away from her face as the person of her deepest desire appeared back into her sight. He looked annoyed but happy as he shook his head and gave a looked over his shoulder. A warm smile appeared on his face before he once again rushed off towards the gym. Her crystal gray eyes followed his movements, his bouncing hair, his bunching shit, she could see the sweat fall from his face as the cold wind started to make his cheeks turn red. Oh how she wanted to rush over to him and clean his face with a warm towel and kiss those rosy cheeks. Her image of him vanished as he disappeared out of sight.

She lower her book down to her lap and whispered a song of magic, in a whirl of gray dust she was gone. Back to her special quit place where she could plane that girl's demise and claim Hojo for herself, so they will be forever bound by magical law.

Magical marriage, a kiss for a kiss, the last kiss as it was call; for once a couple kisses the other above the heat a seal is place there so that they can never kiss another person, only each other. For if one was to kiss the lips or the chest of another than the others heart will stop beating.

This was her only chance to have him, forever.

* * *

"So tour guide where are we?" I stressed pulling my arm from his grasp; we had rematerialized in an alleyway so where in London.

"Don't worry about that for now, first change your clothes" he stressed back with a snap of his fingers, in a blink of an eye, blue and red dust scattered around him then busted out into a mist. I glared at him while he brushed some non existing particles off his black leather jacket. Dark sunglasses covered his ocean blue eyes; there was a red shirt under that jacket while gray cargo like pants gave him a messy street guy look.

"What the?" I gawked at him "You never dress like that" I added eyeing him up and down, I wasn't getting a good feeling.

"Normally no, but its different here for me" he answered looking over his shoulder "Now changed, or do you want to be walking around looking like that?" he pointed out a little harsh.

I puffed out my cheeks "Jerk"

I kept my glare on him as I pulled my hair out of its pony tail and shook my head "Okay" I took in a breath and touched my fingers to my forehead "how does that go again?"

I heard him sigh "Focus on what you want to wear, call on the magic around you to form it, think of it as stitching. This is easy, and I would like to add that this is also another spell that a mage first learns as a child." He took of his sunglasses at this point and gave me a reassuring look. I sighed out in annoyance, but at least he was giving me some encouragement, even if he didn't say it out loud.

"Okay, I'll try, should I match you?" I question still unsure about his get up.

"No, think about anything you want, but I would suggest something with a jacket, the weather this time of year is very unpredictable." He answered coolly and proceeded to replaced his sunglasses over his eyes and turned around making his hair fly "Make it quick, okay" it was quite but rushed, I could feel that he was worried someone would see me use magic.

I guess he was a brother in his own way.

"Okay" I hushed out and closed my eyes, anything I want to wear. I was in England, so I guess I should go with their style, but, I opened my eyes "I have no Idea what to wear" Alistair looked over his shoulder and gave me that look, I sighed again "okay, okay" I closed my eyes again and tried to focus. I pictured myself in a navy blue light jacket, blue skinny jeans with flat black leather knee high boots, under my jacket I pictured myself in a black loos fitting tank top. For my hair I had it so it was half up and half down and lightly wavy. Sunglasses rested on the top of my head to complete the look. Okay it was time to see if I can get this right.

I took in a breath and gather the everything and nothing that was around me, in seconds I could I feel its warmth in the pit of my stomach. I kept the picture of me in my mind and focus everything on that. I could feel it, I could feel the wind change around me, I could feel my magical dust engulf me and cover my body from head to toe. The air rushed out of my lungs and in that instance I snapped my fingers causing the dust to scatter. I could feel the weight of the new clothes on me, at this point I opened my eyes and looked down "I did it" it came out in a happy squeak.

Alistair turned around smile while I did a happy dance, this was the first time my magic work. "It worked, it worked, look Alistair, look, I finally did magic and nothing blew up"

"I can see, good job, even if it did take five minutes" He stressed in a odd way before rushed over to me and taking my hand, stopping my happy dance "Come on we don't have much time, and there is a lot of London to see" I was shocked as he dragged me out of the alleyway, his voice was light, happy almost. I don't know why but just knowing that he was happy because I succeeded in magic, made me smile, and feel like he was starting to act like a real brother.

* * *

Kurama sighed as he pushed back from his desk, he was trying to finish is missed work from school; the demon world has been calling him more and more these past few weeks. He was lucky that Lucy placed a replacement spell in his place at school. Though the doll took his place in class and fooled those around him, it didn't cover the school work that he himself has missed. He needed to keep his grads up in order to keep doing what he wanted. That was the agreement he made with his mother when he entered high school. That agreement now spilled over to his new step father, who could not say no to his new wife.

Kurama abandoned his work and walked to his room window, a window that looked out across the melting snow to closed blue curtains, curtains that have been closed for that passed day and a half. Holly was in England training with her brother, and it annoyed him greatly that he could not go with them, though he did strongly insisted upon it. Alistair said that though he and Holly are a couple, a demon would not be openly welcome in the Allard household. With much annoyance Kurama back off, not without a warning to Alistair first.

The magical chains that bound him to Holly burned with the knowing that she was out of his reached and protection. A heavy annoyed sigh fell from his lips as he turned from the window, he was tired, tried of acting as a general for an old friend from his days as Yoko.

That and

Yami knew that he was the one who set him up all those years ago, and took his light, as Yami calls it.

It was becoming harder and harder to tell what that demon was thinking, he was also facing another unsettling problem. His younger step brother was possessed by a parasite demon. Sent by the once second in common to Yami's army.

Kurama wasn't all that worried for her knew that parasite demon will yelled to any demon that had more power then it's own.

But he was worry about the boy, he didn't want him to get hurt.

Anger filled his body whenever he saw or talked with that disgusting demon that was latched onto the child. This information was not known to Holly or the others, he didn't want them to get involved with his demon affairs, and he did not want Yami to know about the void mage, or how much he cared for her.

The burning from the chains itched his skin as he sat back at his desk to try and finish his missed work. He picked up his pencil just as there was another itch stated forming in his body just as a section red head started to bounced around in his thoughts.

* * *

The sun was bright and warm on my back as Alistair pulled me down High street, it was the main shopping place here in London; it was old fashion like, very colourful.

But

"I don't want to go shopping, I want to go to the Tower of London, and the British Museum, and the London eye." I tried to pull back my arm, but his grip was strong, it was like he was in a rush to get somewhere, somewhere fast.

"We will, but I need to do something first" he stressed pushing through the crowds and crowds of people.

I stumble as the people brushed by me, but Alistair kept his grip strong which in turn kept me from falling on my face. "Is this the something that you need my help with?"

He stopped then cause me to crash into his back, I breathed out a grunt as I hit him, "What the hell, don't just randomly stop without warning." His grip was still strong around my wrist, I couldn't see passed him, but it seems like everyone around us has stopped as well. "What's going on?" I moved so I could see passed him, there was a stage in the middle of the street, "A live concert?" I asked moving so I was beside him now.

"You could say that." He sighed then and turned his head and looked down at me, I answered the looked and gave him one in wonder, "Do you remember when I told you about how our family comes from nobility?" I nodded my head and he went on "And you remember how I told you the history surrounding our gifts?" he added in a sigh of annoyance, again I nodded "There are other families like ours only they aren't as discreet as us" he turned his head back at this point and glared at the empty space on the stage and sighed again. It was an annoyed sigh; one he has often gave me during our training sessions.

"What do you mean by not as discreet?" I asked in wonder, he didn't answer he just pointed at the stage just as that familiar sensation of magic filled the air around us and with a rush of smells and cracking bangs. In seconds the stage lit up like the fourth of July. Red and blue dust like particles filled the stage area, mixing, swirling together causing the color to change to purple. "You're not serious" I gaped at the scene as the dust cleaned and there standing in the center of that stage was a boy and a girl. They looked to be around mine and Alistair's age. They stood at the same height; the girl is a pretty thing, with long wavy blond hair and happy dancing light green eyes. She was slender all round, long legs, small waste, medium chest that was covered in a shallow v neck red sweater dress. On her long legs there were black leggings and to top it all off bright pink flats.

Everything was fitting up until that.

In her hand she held a microphone that was glittered out in red gem stones. The guy that was next to her waving like a fool, wasn't a bad looking guy to say the least, strong jaw line, he had the same light green eyes as the girl, and the same blond hair, that was cut to his chin line, and was just a mess of curls.

But it did look good on his.

His body type was strong, chest and shoulders where broad, his navy blue light fitting sweater brought out his eyes. He hand on simple black trousers, and to ruin the whole image, hot pink dress shoes,

Of course my natural reaction "What the hell is up with them?"

"I have been asking myself that for years" I heard Alistair muttered in pure annoyance and anger.

"You know them?" I asked still watching the couple wave and blow kisses to the crowd.

I cringed

"I wish I didn't" I stressed as the girl whipped around to our directing and what seemed like to me, she was eyeing Alistair up and down.

"What is sh" I didn't get to finish because she rushed the stage, jumped off and in second she was in front of us. A glare came to her eyes as she pointed at Alistair.

"You think you can just show up here, dressed like that!" Her voice was high but sweet. I looked passed her to the boy who seemed to sigh on stage and proceeded to walk our way as well. The people around us didn't really seem to be phased by this display. It was almost like this kind of thing happens often. "And what is that?" she snapped turning her pointed out finger to me, and it was my turn to sigh.

"I'm his" again I didn't even get a chance to speak.

"Girlfriend!, Alistair Allard how dare you cheat on me in public, what kind of husband are you!"

Anger flash through me and before I could think I batter her hand away and pointed at her "listen here you trashy stupid.. wait wait" I stopped myself as something clicked "Did you say husband?" I turned my head to Alistair who again sighed.

He was giving that, please shoot me look.

"I'm not her husband" he stressed taking his hand of my wrist and moved to lower my other arm "Pointing is rude" he added as the bold guy appeared next to the girl.

"How dear you say that, and how dear to touch her in front of me!" she went to move but the blond guy grabbed her and spoke.

"Lovedaia calm down, your making a scene" his voice was strong and sexy, but it held some kind of childlikeness to it that made me hate it right away.

"I am not!" she screamed trying to pull away from him.

"Oh yeah you are" he stressed back

"I think we should leave" I whispered to Alistair, he nodded and again took my wrist.

"Don't even, _liveiatie, liveiatie, libei_" She sang in a low voice, and right away a child ran down my spine as the space around us when dark.

"Really, really!" I loudly stressed out annoyed.

"Ha, now try and get away, you there with the red hair, fight me now for Alistair!" I just looked at her, then at Alistair.

"Fuck no, he's my brother" I pointed back at him and leaned back on my heal.

"Brother?" she said it slow and looked between me and Alistair "Ha, don't make me laugh. You two look nothing alike; and I've known Alistair for years, and not once has me machined a sister" she then pointed at the guy behind her "Just look at me and Liddell, we could be twins, if I was three years older" she laughed then and pointed back at me. "Did you think such a lie would fool me?"

"Ha, me and Alistair _are_ twins stupid, and he probably didn't tell you because he probably doesn't like you" I crossed my arms over my chest as I finished, and just gave her a look of pure annoyance and anger.

What happened next was fast, Alistair was in front of me hand out in front of him, fire whipped around us, the heart was strong and cause my hair to fly around me. He chanted a breaking spell and in seconds the fire was gone.

"That was a little drastic" I heard her brother state.

"Are you okay?" I hear Alistair whisper over his should at me.

"I don't know I'm still trying to figure out what just happened" I stated back in shock.

"This woman was promised to me when we were younger, by what use to be my grandfather." He explained lowering his hands. "If you haven't guessed, she's crazy" he added squaring off in front of me. "Since that man is dead, and was never my grandfather to begin with, that contract is now null and void."

"And I'm taking it that she doesn't like that" I stated back, "Is this what you wanted help with?"

"Yes, I thought by showing you to her she would understand that the story that was told at the magic council, was true, I didn't think she was go this far" he muttered shifting his weight in case he had to move himself or me.

"I will never believe that lie, there is no such thing as void users, or that, that!" she stomped her foot. "You are promised to me, you are mine!" she screamed out in anger and sadness. I sighed and touched Alistair shoulder; he looked back over his shoulder at me.

"She's just heartbroken that all, and a psychopath" I stated pushing him aside and walking into her view.

"Listen before you attack me again, lets gets one thing out of the way, I'm not with Alistair, I have a demon for a boy..frie..nd." I stopped as my faced blushed, it was still hard to so okay! "Anyways, he's a fox type, and will be very angry if you kill me, also, Alistair has already married another mage" I could feel him flinch.

"WHAT!" she lunched forward only to be stopped by her brother who told her to calm down. "That isn't true, show me, show me that it is true, show me her kiss that will forever mark your heart!" I watch as she struggled with her brother, and I confirmed it.

"No, why does he need to show you anything when you don't even love him" she stopped then and just looked at me in disbelief "You have been yelling things who time about nothing. I can see, and feel that the only thing you want form my brother is the name of our family." She struggled again to be free.

"That isn't true, I do" she stopped as the sound of glass breaking caught our ears and the space faded away , I looked around a little confused, the only one who break this type of spell is.

"There you two are" I flinched at the voice; it was Lucy and my mother.

Oh god.

"Holly-chan did really think you could sneak off?" Lucy stated walking over to me

"Umm, it was Alistair fault" I stated with a jump and pointing at him.

"Way to blade your own brother" Luce stated with a grin as she turned her head to the brother and sister pair and she sighed. "What trouble are you two causing now?"

"I didn't do shit" I stressed, not really thinking, naturally reaction, makes me wonder something's.

"I wasn't talking to you" she hissed back quickly.

"Rosabella Allard, is it true?" the girl asked ignoring Lucy.

"Yes, they are twins, they are my twins" she smiled at thins just as Alistair walked over to Lucy and grabbed her by the waist, I just gave him a WFT look.

"And this is my wife, Tskui Hinote" he stated in a loud strong voice and quick get gently he pulled the shocked Lucy towards him and planted and very forced kiss on her lips.

Oh snap

I just stood there wide eyes, as did everyone.

He just

He went and

Oh god

He kissed her

He kissed her on the lips

Shock isn't the emotion to say it.

Damn, she's going to kill him.

* * *

**Here's the new story, I hope you all like it. Oh I got some really twisted things planned for this... hehehehe/**

**Review please :D**

**Preview Chapter 2**

_**"WIFE, WIFE! YOU JERK OUT OF ALL THE STUPID THINGS YOU COULD HAVE EVER SAID! NOW THAT BLOND BITCH IS GOING TO TRY AND KILL ME!"**_

_**I just looked at Lucy "Lucy you just... swore, oh god, Alistair you better run, and mom stop laughing!"**_


	2. Chapter 2

Waking Up With Magic  
Chapter 2  
By: ShadowsOfTheHeart

"_To wake up in this dream and see your god like eyes,  
makes me want to hold your hand  
and never let it go. "_

**Note: I do not Own Yu Yu Haklusho**

* * *

"_And this is my wife, Tskui Hinote" he stated in a loud strong voice and quick get gently he pulled the shocked Lucy towards him and planted and very forced kiss on her lips. _

_Oh snap_

_I just stood there wide eyes, as did everyone._

_He just_

_He went and_

_Oh god_

_He kissed her _

_He kissed her on the lips_

_Shock isn't the emotion to say it. _

_Damn, she's going to kill him._

* * *

The look of pure horror that passed across Lucy's eyes said it all, her stiff body, her unmoving hands; I could feel in my soul the rage that was building up in her stomach every second his lips where on hers.

I filched as a high pitch scream filled my ears, Lovedaia is screaming like some just ripped the head off her first born child. Her brother was trying to calm her down. I took in a breath and looked around, people where now starring at use like a bunch of crazy people, and I do believe that if we didn't high tail it out of her soon Lovedaia is going to unleash all her powers upon Lucy and Alistair. I glance over at my mother, who was holding her in giggles; I swear that her and Hollybella are the same person sometimes.

I took in a breath and quickly walked over to her, "Mother we need to leave" I stressed with a tap on her shoulder. She glanced over to me and shrugged. She was finding this way to amusing, Kurama would really get a kick out of this if he was here.

On seconds thought

I think he would try and make it worst.

"Just leave them be, I want to see how this will pan out" she whispered to me while a chill ran down my spine. I looked back at Lucy and Alistair who were still in their lips lock, she was about to snap.

"You'll be less a child if we don't end this, can't you like transport us out of here or something like that?" I stressed as a heavy sense of danger pressed down on me. "Lucy is about over her shock, that was her first kiss you know"

Mother eyes changed then "You should've told me sooner" her voice was rushed, about time she understood.

I really wonder what goes on in her head sometimes.

"Take my hand, you remember the deporting spell right?" she stressed taking my hand before I could move.

"Yeah, it was the easy one" I muttered out annoyed.

"Let's chant then" she stressed back annoyed, I sighed, she was like a kid sometimes. "Ready?" she added taking in a breath.

"Yeah," I whispered back shyly, this is the first time doing magic with mother. I watched as she took in a slow breath, I did the same and then we sang the magic, it was only three words, be you had to focus everything on the people and where you wanted to go.

We're going back to the main house.

* * *

Kurama had just gotten a call from Yomi, telling him that he was needed in the demon world. He didn't like the tone in the old demon kings voice, but he had no choice, he was his second incommand.

With a sigh he went to his window and looked across to her window where he has seen her sit so many nights watching him come and go. He though he has told her not to stay up waiting for him, she has never listened and he didn't really expect her to.

"Void" he whispered as he turned from his window as Yomi's words passed behind her ears.

"_I have heard a rumour that there is a Void user among the mages, do you know anything more on this Kurama?" _

"_I only know what I have heard; she is part of the war mage family and is very well protected" _

"_Is that so? Humm, I found a book once on the power of void. Very power magic, a well trained user could gather up enough power to destroy a planet. To have such a person on ones team would be a great asset."_

"_From your tone, you almost would like you want that power" _

"_Ah, everyone seeks such power; I simply want to know more about the user. Since you still proceeded to live in the human world, you are the best one to get the information that I need on that user. I am sure I can make a deal great enough to temp the mage into joining me."_

"_Demon's are not well like by war mages, especially the family that this void user is from, her mother is the current head of the war mage circle. I believe you know her, Rosabella Allard." _

"_Ah yes, I had the pleasure of meeting her once, her heart was broken then, but her powers were great. All I need is information; you don't have to be friends with them. Or has the great demon thief lost his touch?"_

"_I have lost nothing, I just preferred not to" _

"_Remember our deal Kurama, right now you are my second, and I just gave you an order, make sure you obey your orders." _

Kurama finished dressing as the contract burned under his skin. There was no way he was going to give Yomi the information he wanted, but it was hard to lie to someone like that demon. Though he did not have sight, his hearing was phenomenal. He could hear even the slightest change in heart rhythm.

But, Kurama was also very well equipped in the art of lying.

* * *

In a rush of gold smoke and dust we were back at the min house, in the backyard to be correct. Lucy was the first to react as she pushed Alistair away from her and pointed at him with fury in her normally happy brown eyes,

"WIFE, WIFE! YOU JERK OUT OF ALL THE STUPID THINGS YOU COULD HAVE EVER SAID! NOW THAT BLOND BITCH IS GOING TO TRY AND FUCKING KILL ME!" she took in a breath "AND YOU KISS..KISSED ME! YOU INCONSITERED BASTARED YOU STOLE MY FIRST KISS!"

I just looked at Lucy "Lucy you just... swore, oh god, Alistair you better run, and mom stop laughing!"

"I can't, this is just amazing" she rushed out while holding her sides.

"It's not like it's a lie" Alistair calmly stated while he removed his sunglasses and tossed them aside, "and that wasn't you first kiss so stop the drama"

I just watched them and took this all in; I didn't know what question to ask first.

Lucy face went bright red "Shut up! We were kids I didn't know any better!"

Something clicked then "Lucy, Alistair can you tell me what's going on before mother here die's from laughter?" They bother snapped their head over to me like they had forgotten I was here. Lucy covered her face then and snuck to her knees.

"I can't believe you Alistair, Holly saw it all, I can't believe you did that in front of her" she was sobbing now, I'm even more confused now.

"Will you stop with the drama, what do you think would have happened if Lovedaia kissed me, or if you someday kiss another boy?" His voice was strong and harsh, like he was talking to a child.

Will it was more like scolding a child.

"I know what would have happened, but you didn't have to"

"Okay stop!" I shouted and walked in-between them. "One of you is going to fill me in, or one of you is going back in front of Lovedaia and to face her fire."

I heard a heavy sigh "I guess we can't hide it anymore" Alistair muttered running a hand though his messy hair that had somehow come out of it binding. Lucy jumped up at this point and pushed me out of the way. "What the" My butt hit the ground rather hard. "Oww, that going to leave a mark" I stressed just catching Lucy's statement.

"You can't, we can't tell them that we're actually married"

"Married?" I question getting up while Lucy throw her hand to her mouth and back away from Alistair. He sighed then and took off his jacket and lifted up his red shirt.

"What are you doing?" I stressed out in a rush and threw my hands to my face.

"Will you shut it and look" he stressed back "I'm not going to strip" he added with annoyance. I slowly took my hands down from my has while Alistair turned to show me his chest, there under his heart is what looked to be a black tattoo, it was the just a little bit bigger then a quarter. It was weird in shape as well; it kind of look like a deformed butterfly but it was pretty at the same time.

"Okay, why are you showing me some messed up tattoo?" I dryly asked

"Didn't you read any of the books I gave you?" he stressed back ready to rip my head off.

"I may have skimmed them" I shrugged

"Look here" I heard my mother yelled while Lucy gave a yelp of shock. I turned fast to see that my mother had appeared behind her and pulled up Lucy shirt and part of her bra. Lucy was red in a face and was struggling agents her, but I say it, there just under her left breast was the same tattoo.

I gave my head a tilt "I still don't understand, did you two get drunk one night and get the same tattoos?" I asked in a sly way.

"No you idiot, this marks mean that they are married under magical law" My mother stressed at me.

"I am not an idiot!" I stressed back, then something hit me hard, "Wait up, did you say that Alistair and Lucy are actually married?"

"She's like a carbon copy of Hollybella" I heard my mother whisper.

I glared at her.

"Well sorry for being a little slow, I didn't grow up in this magical world you know!" I wasn't impressed at all, but. "Okay forget about that for now, explain this marriage thingy"

"Yes Alistair explain" Our mother stressed letting Lucy go so she could fix her clothes.

He just sighed and lowered his shirt as well "It happen when we were kids, back when grandfather promised me to that bi..woman"

"It's okay you can call her a bitch" I stated with amusement.

"Holly don't swear in front of your mother" Lucy stressed at me.

I turned to here with wonder in my eyes "Oh" I giggled then "So does this mean Lucy can swear but I can't?"

She went red "I didn't swear"

"Oh, oh, I believe you did, I have two weaknesses"

"Girls well you please shut up." Mother stressed giving us the stink eye.

I held up my hands and turned back to Alistair "Okay, Alistair you may go on" I stated polity not before giving Lucy an evil grin; I'm never going to let her live this down.

"As I was saying, when we here _kids_ me and Tskui were very close, me her and Hojo use to play a lot before I started my training to become head of the circle."

"Before you changed" I head Lucy whisper softly; my eyes drifted to her as my heart jumped from her sadness.

It was almost like she was actually in lo..

"Tskui was very attached to me" I jerk my eyes back to Alistair as he went on , there was also something in his voice, deep, sad, hurt almost "so when I was promised to Lovedaia she cried, and cried, because she didn't want to be separated from me. So she asked someone about how we could always be together and she came up with the idea to kiss each other above our hearts. We didn't know then that it meant marriage."

I just looked at him; I think I just got more confused. "I still don't get what it has to do with the tattoo?"

"In our world when a mage gets married it's a marriage for life. To prove ones love they kiss the other above the heart, leaving the lovers mark or tattoo as you call it. If bines the two together, if by chance someone else kisses that mark or the lips of the one they are not married to then the others heart will stop beating."

I looked between the two, I leaned back on my foot and wagged my finger between the two "So basically if a girl kissed you, Lucy dies, and if a boy kisses her, you die"

"That's right"

"Who thought of that stupid costume?" I stressed a little baffafled

Alistair sighed "It was meant to prevent cheating" he turned then "If one truly loves the other then this mark would mean nothing"

"Why would you do such a thing?" Our mother stressed, I believe she was angry.

"We didn't know what it really meant then, it wasn't until the year I started my training with you that I finally understood what we had done. I sent the papers to Tskui and she stopped talking to me" he sounded tired and I think sad.

Pain struck my heart. _Right when I needed her the most _I shook my head as his thoughts passed behind my ears. I looked between Lucy and Alistair, those two, are they actually in love with one other and just don't know it.

"I was in shock, because I.. god damn it Alistair we're old enough now to get the marriage dissolved." She stressed with tears hidden in her voice.

"Dissolved?" I question, the word just seemed wrong for this.

"It's a very powered breaking spell, there would be no way as kids that they would have survived it." Mother informed me. "And that spell can only be done by one person"

"Who?"

"The head of the mage council, and he has to be convened that you two idiots do not love one another before the he will remove the connection." She was serious in her words and hard in her eyes as she looked between the two.

I placed my finger on my chin as an interesting thought passed through my head "So this means that Lucy is not only my step-sister but she's also my sister-in-law."

"Holly!"

"What it's true, oh does Hojo know about this little predecament?"

"No! Of course not it was our secrete!"

"Hau, Secrete huh?"

"Holly please!"

"Holly leave your sister alone" I heard mother state and sighed at the same time. "We can't be teasing the lovers" she added not before she burst out laughing again.

Lucy went red again, while Alistair spun around "Rosabella!""Mother!"

I ran my hands over my hair and held in my own laughter, I don't believe I have even seen Alistair or Lucy this worked up before.

But

The pain that was forming in my heart was telling me something different between these two, in the back of my mind I could feel sometime sharp, like a clawing at my ankles; there was something about their story that was a total lie.

_You have the power to see things that no ones can, even if you don't realise it yourself. _

I sighed as the wind blew; I wonder what Kurama is going to say when I tell him about this?

"Don't you even dare tell that demon!" I jumped from Alistair's voice and turned to face him, shock surged thought my body, I'm pretty sure I said that in my head.

"What the hell are you screaming about?" I stressed hoping I didn't say my thoughts out loud, again.

"You and that demon, just because you say you're in love with him doesn't give you the right to tell him anything about my personal life!" Angry laced his voice and words, I have never seen him yelled at me with this much anger before.

But

"Why are you so damn upset, and Mom, Lucy did you hear me say anything about tilling Kurama?" They jumped from my direct question and seem to be looking away like they wanted no part in my spat with my twin.

"I don't remember you speaking, but you and Alistair are twins, mage twins at that, there will be times when you two can sometimes hear the others thoughts by accident." She spoke like it was common knowledge.

Damn it

"Why don't you people even tell me the important stuff until after it happens, and you" I pointed at Alistair "for your information I tell Kurama whatever the hell I want, personal life, ha, you people have been all up in my personal business since I've met you!" My heart started to burn as the wind started to change.

"Holly calm down, remember your powers react to your emotions" I heard Lucy stress

"I know! You and You" I pointed at Lucy and Alistair "Sort your shit out, I'm going home!" I turned from them and hissed out a song, air rushed around me and the sickening feeling of falling overcame me

"Holly wait"

* * *

Lucy drew back her arm as they watched Holly vanished in a sea of her electrum durst, it scattered like wild fire as her body was taking on a magical ride back to their home in Japan.

"She's getting better at that" Rosabella stated very proudly like any mother would.

"Well at least she's getting better at something" Alistair muttered and ran nervous hands over his messy black hair.

"Alistair you need to go and apologise to her" Lucy cut in, she was unsure in her voice while her nervous hand tried to smooth out the wrinkles in her white blouse.

"Huh, she's the one that needs to .."

"Alistair you went off on her after you listen to her inner thoughts" Rosabella cut in, harsh and stern. Her short red hair moved slightly as the warm wind blew.

"She was going to tell that .."

"Alistair Michael Allard!" she hissed causing a rush of power to whip around her body causing her forest green spring dress to whip and trash around her slender legs.

"Rosa clam yourself I don't want to have to remodel the house again" came Michaels annoyed voice from the French doors that lead back into the house.

"I am calm!" she hissed back as the wind started to pick up.

"Rosa!" he snapped causing her wind to stop, Rosabella huffed out in annoyance and crossed her arms over her chest. "There you go, now why are you kids fighting?"

* * *

I sighed as I reappeared in my bedroom, my anger seems to melt away as I spotted my bed, sleep; sleep would be so good right now. But I turned to my room window and opened the curtains, my eyes went right to his window, a window that was slightly opened and the curtains were dawned.

I sighed "You're gone there again" With another sigh I turned from the window and went to my bed. I gave a little giggle as Lucy's and Alistair predicament popped into my head. "Married huh," I flopped down on my comfy double bed and rolled on my back "Ha, stupid girl, even I know when to ask important questions."

_Mate? You mean you would have to bight me?_

_Don't get so worked up, it won't hurt_

_Push, we've only started dating, you're the one who shouldn't get so worked up_

_Oh it's hard not to, I'll wait but I believe it won't be long one_

_Calm down fox boy, but out of curiosity what would happen if you bight me?_

_Oh, well you would be mine._

_Yours well that nice to know, I'll go from being a person to an object. _

_No you won't be an object, you'll simply be mine. I will know right away when you are in danger, if another male, whether it be human, mage or demon touches you; it's very similar to a mages marriage. _

I sat up then and went to my window and threw it open, he was home; I could feel his energy moving inside his room.

Should I go to him?

I smirked and closed my eyes before he could feel my energy as well and as I closed my curtains I was gone in my sea of magic.

* * *

Kurama sighed as he re-entered his room, he had fought with the former second in command to Yomi's army ending in the latter dyeing. The parasite demon was now gone from his younger brother, and he was tried. He was tired from fighting with his demonic side, more and more power was staring to leak out and he was starting to fear that he himself was starting to lose his human side.

He was Shuichi

He was Kurama

He was Yoko

But which one was real?

He jerked then as her sent filled his senses, he spun around to his window and started moved but before he could he could even flinch, his room was engulfed in a sea of electrum dust, her dust. He let a smile speared across his face as that dust died down and there she was, floating lighting off the floor. Her hair was lightly moving around her, sweet and hypnotic like.

"You're getting good at that" he whispered while she just smiled and lower herself to the floor, all remnants of her magic was gone and her hair fell around her like water.

* * *

"Okay before you hug me or trying any of your demonic possessive things and ask me a million questions, listen to this" Kurama unwillingly nodded and let me go on "Remember how you where telling about your demonic mating and how it was similar to a mage's marriage, even though you never really finished that story, but anyway, get this, Lucy and Alistair are actually magically married since they where kids."

Kurama just looked at me as the information I just shared with him fully snuck in "You're not lieing, this is," he turned around then and tried to hold in his laughter. "I was wondering when their little secret would come out"

"Hey, what did you just say, you knew about this?" I stressed and moved towards him and before I could grab onto his shoulder he spun back around and grab my wrist, in doing so he pulled me into his chest. His sent engulfed me, it was so powerful and so were his arms as they wrapped around my back and pulled me closed to him.

He was almost suffocating pleasant.

"It's easy to tell when two mages are married" he whispered in my ear, slow and hypnotic.

I moved so I could look up into his eye "Easy? Well how about you let me go and explain it to me" I stressed, I can only take so much of him at a time. When he gets close like this I always get light headed and my head gets fuzzy, my heart, oh god my heart feels like it going to jump out of my chest.

"Having a hard time are we?" again his voice was slow and daring.

"You're going to have a hard time in a minute if you don't let me go" I stressed trying to keep my senses in check.

"I would love to see that, but" he mused pushing me back and leaning in close to my face "I believe your family is also back" he lightly finished with a sweet kiss. Heart rose to my face as he pulled back and just smiled at me with some evilness in his emerald eyes.

I was a little dazed but "Tell me how you knew about Lucy and Alistair?" I wasn't going to give up.

"How do you think I knew?" He mused moving to his window and looking out across "Hojo is going to get angry if his finds out you're in my room, alone with me" his voice dropped then as his sent overflowed into this room.

"He'll be angrier if he knew you let your demonic side out" I muttered a little annoyed, I was trying to cover up the fact that this was starting to get to me.

"Oh, I don't believe he will be angry with me, a girl should know better than to barge into a boy's room, alone, with no one else in the house." He moved then back towards me a light glow of gold was in his eyes, telling me he was having fun playing with me.

"Well that is true, but this girl can always disappeared before you can.." I was stopped from his lips, strong and forceful, shock jumped in the pit of my stomach; I didn't even see him move. He pulled back sharp and strong, his arm was around my waist, securing me in place; he wasn't going to let me go.

I sighed.

"Was that necessary, really?"

"How hateful, I'm almost hurt" deep was his voice as his other hand took my chin where he proceeded to moved his finger across my lips.

"Well maybe if you stop playing with me then I wouldn't be so hateful" I lightly teased

He chuckled and let me go "You are something else, and it's smell" I just looked at him as he moved to his window.

"Smell?"

"I can tell from their smell, they have the same magical sent" he stated moving from the window to his bed where he sat down, it was then I noticed how tired he was. The stress was clear on his face; I wish he would help me what was going on. He hasn't told me anything about what he does in the demon world, and I don't believe he ever will. All I get form him is, just trust me, nothing more.

I pushed those thoughts away, even if it left my heart with sadness "Same magical sent?" I wondered and walked over to him "My I sit, or is that too dangerous as well?"

He gave a slight chuckled I could see his tiredness disappear from his face "Very dangerous"

"I see" I moved then backing up and took his desk chair and moved it so I was sitting in front of him.

"How this?" I teased with a light smile.

"Still dangerous" he teased back and before I could think he grabbed my arms and pulled me out of the chair, it was fast as we moved in sync and before I knew what was really happening I was on top of him on his bed. My face was close to his, my arms where stretched out with his above our heads. "It will always be dangerous will me" he added softly, his breath tickled my lips.

"umm, is that so" I wondered while I tried to make my voice sound a little board.

"Yes" it was soft and gentle, different from his playfulness from before, this was the voice that always makes me lose all my senses.

"Okay" I whispered and moved my head to give him my kiss. But before I could touch his waiting lips the door burst opened and

"Shuichi I need to ask you something..oh Holly-chan I didn't you where over" The younger Shuuichi stated slowly hiding his embarrassment.

I flew off the bed as fast as I could "This, ah, it was his fault" I stressed pointing at Kurama.

"Sorry to interrupted" he gave me that sly smiled and he was gone, not before I heard,

"Mom, Shuichi is busy but I can go to the store for you!"

I fell to the floor and covered my face with my hands "I thought you said no one was home"

"I did?" The air moved around me, and I knew he was behind me, I could feel the air move around him again as he bent down and rested his hands on my shoulders "Well I guess I was mistaken" His voice was soft again, and I could feel him move closer to me, he face was close to my ear, I dropped my hands from my face as his forest like sent passed across my nose..

"Your evil you know that" I stressed and moved my head so I could see his face.

"Not evil just.." I stopped him with my soft kiss, his lips where sweet and soft. Like these kissed more then when he is messing with me.

"Oh what a pretty scene" I jumped back from Kurama as my eyes went to the window, my heart jumped out of my chest as Alistair stepped into the room. I could feel the anger coming off of Kurama, but he simply stood up and held his hand out to me. Alastair stood with his arms crossed with anger in his eyes.

Oh great,

I took Kurama hand and let him help me up. "What are you doing here?" I stressed still annoyed from his earlier outburst.

"I came to take you back; you still have a day of training left. Don't just think you can leave whenever you want just because you're angry at me." He sighed then and held out his hand to me as he looked away "I'm sorry" he whispered in a low sigh.

"This is..." I cut Kurama off with a look; I didn't need him to make this worst.

"Okay, I'll come back" I stated back with some annoyance "See you in a day" I whispered to Kurama and moved towards Alistair taking his outstretched hand.

"Lucy is freaking out we can't calm her down" he added placing his other hand above his head; he was going to move both of us.

"Oh, all you have to do is give her some ice cream" I stated looking back to Kurama and gave him a smiled. Again I could see how tired he was but he smile back as Alistair as red and blue dust like magic started to engulf us.

His eyes went to Alistair and that smiled turned into a evil smirk as we started to fade away "Oh and Alistair, I already knew, be careful you don't die" I didn't even get time to stop him before Alistair flinched from anger, he just had to make it worst, the dust covered us in seconds as we were turned upside down and whisked away.

* * *

Kurama sighed out with success in annoying Alistair, not before a knock came to his door. "Shuichi do you and Holly want some tea?" his mother voice was sweet, he could only sigh and go to his door.

"That's okay mother, Holly has already left" he opened the door then and gave her a smile.

"Oh, I didn't hear her leave" she answered back a little confused

"She's light on her feet, now what was it you wanted me to get" he covered and left his room, making sure his mother didn't get a glimpse of the settling magical dust that was still swirling and dancing in the sunlight.

* * *

**Preview of Chapter 3**

"**So are you really going to get you marriage with Alistair dissolved?"**

"**Of course, I don't love him remember"**

"**Hum.. That would be a lot more convincing if I didn't know you where lying."**

**Thank you for reading!... I'm going to try and get a chapter out once a week... =)**


	3. Chapter 3

Waking Up With Magic  
Chapter 3  
By: ShadowsOfTheHeart

"_I have seen the look that crosses your eyes when you are thinking of her, one day you will look that way for me."_

**Note: I do not Own Yu Yu Haklusho, **

**SORRY for the long wait, I have been busy up to my eyes balls with work, night classes and just plain stupid shit... I will get this story on track, now that I have an app on my iPhone to write while I'm at work...lol... **

**ENJOY... HAPPY SUMMER!**

* * *

The rain fell heavy from the sky like painful tear drops, her natural blond hair matted to her face dripping water down her neck, spilling onto her pink school uniform. Her gray eyes were angry, hard and cold. He had hugged that girl, that ugly red head that was always around him. He hugged her and smiled at her.

Pounding was the sound of the rain as it hit the pavement where she stood, just feet away from where Hogo had hugged that girl. Pounding was the sound of her heart as her anger rose with every minute she stood glaring at the place where the crime had happened. Deep was her breathing as she struggled to stay in control.

This was not something that she could simply write about; this was gone far beyond what her obsession would aloud.

* * *

I planted Hollybella in front of me and started to clean up her face, "No wonder I'm so damn clumsy, between you and mother I don't know who's worst" I leaned in closed to her face so I could get a look at the nice goose egg that was forming on her forehead.

She smiled at me before pushing me back "It runs in the family, Michael is just as bad" she laughed at this.

"I never got that from him, does it worst as the gene pool gets diluted?" I teased chucking the cloth at her face before I moved to my closet to get her some dry clothes.

"You know I never thought of it like that" She mused taking the cloth and chucking it behind her while she shot me a bright smiled and kicked her feet back on forth. She was in my desk chair, and she was too short to reach the floor.

I just shrugged at her remark and opened the closet door. I was about use to her now, and how much we look alike. But we also looked different; everyone who has seen use together has said it.

Her green eyes are lighter, her hair is not as red, her skin is darker than mine, and she looks like she has spend most of her life in a hot area. The shape of her face is rounder then mine, her cheek bones are higher. Her lips are thinner than mine and darker; she will never need to put lipstick on.

She asked me yesterday what I would think about her getting her hair cut shorter, she wants it to touch her shoulders and layered around her face. Right now it touched the floor, she keeps in braids most of the time to keep it from dragging. Her overall frame was small, frail almost, not strong from years of fighting like my mother. Though she is outspoken, she is also passive, shy, and she's a little scared of the world she never got a chance to live in.

I turned to her with a smile with a nightmare before Christmas t-shirt and light blue pj bottoms. "Here, its smallest thing I got" she jumped out of my desk chair and bounced over to me.

"Thank you" she beamed as she took the garments from my hands, for the way she looks there is strength in that small frame of hers. "Oh and Holly" she asked with a turn of her body where she proceeded over to my bed.

"Yes?" I answered back unsure, it's never good with she says _"Oh and Holly"_ it's never gives me a warm fuzzy.

"There was a girl today, she was standing outside of the house" she started while piling off her wet black sweater, she threw it over to my clothes basket and unclipped her red braw.

"I don't recall seeing anyone" I ansered walking over to my desk chair and taking a seat.

"It was hard to notice, her hair was really blond, I don't think it was fake though" she finished with a flick of her wet hair and rolled it into a bun. "She was also wearing your school uniform" with that said she pulled on the t-ship and proceeded to take off her water logged blue jeans.

I tilted my head "My school uniform, there's only a hand full of people in that school with blond hair, most of them are foreign. Did you get a look at her face?" I wonder as she put on the pj bottoms and flopped back on my bed. "Hey sit up your hair is wet" I stressed moving to her.

"Comfy" she muttered

"You'll get comfy" I stressed grabbing her arms and pulling her up. "I don't want a soggy bed"

"Calm down, my hair isn't all that wet and no I didn't get a look at her face, I tripped after I saw her" she stated plainly as I let her arms go, she once again flopped back on my bed, I sighed, might as well leave her alone. "She 's also a mage, I caught her magic flare when Hojo picked me up, wind, element air"

"How can you tell, you have no magic?" I said it straight forward like, because I know if I didn't she would lean me around for hours with something stupid.

She's pure evil at times.

"I may have no magic, but I can still tell a mage anywhere's, they all have the same air around them, that and I seen gray dust like particles swirl around her as I fell, dead giveaway" she rolled on her side and smiled at me and gave her head a tilt, "She looked angry"

"Did you flip her off as you fell?" I slewed my eyes at her,

"No, like I said if I hadn't had fell I probably wouldn't have notice her, are you sure you don't know who she is?"

I sighed at her before leaning back in my chair "No, I don't know, maybe, I would have to see her to know, besides what _are_ you doing here anyways? Shouldn't you be at Alistair's?"

"Well there's a story behind that" she rolled on her back again and giggled "but I think he should tell you" laughter broker out of her small body as she clutched her sides.

"I don't think I want to know"

* * *

She cracked the old Victorian mirror that has always been above her vanity, its silver shards fell to the floor in smooth rough movement, shattering up on impact on the cold marble floor. Tears of hate ran down her white face, she couldn't look at herself; she couldn't stand seeing the face that he rejected. Why, she knew she was pretty, she knew she was beautiful.

Why?

Why did he look the other way?

Simple.

He likes someone else, someone special to him, someone important to him.

She couldn't comprehend it, there was no way that girl was more, pretty, cuter then she. There was no way her blond hair could be second her that mess of red, there was just no way. She turned to her window as the rain pelted agents the glass, her angry gray eyes gleamed back at her, she was sick, sick of being second to that red hair freak.

"I won't lose Holly, I won't," she turned with a laugh "I'm going to shower her what her lover really is, I will crush your life like you have killed mine"

* * *

"Holly can I come in?" I sneezed as I waved Lucy into my room.

"Oh someone is talking about you" I glared at Hollybella and her muffled giggles,

"Sure, Lucy hit that will you" I turned from them while Lucy laughed at me.

"You two are cute" was all she said, I sighed and moved back around, there was something on Lucy's mind.

"Okay what's wrong?" I glanced over to her and sat down in my desk chair.

"There's nothing wrong, Hollybella let me see your hair I want to play with it"

I stopped her there "Don't play with me Lucy tell me what's wrong or Mr.." she flew off the bed and her hand was around my mouth before I could say another word.

I sighed under her hand as she glared at me with her chestnut eyes, really she can be such a kid sometimes. "Lucy calm down, come back over and play with my hair" there was laughter in my aunts voice, damn her that girl is enjoying this.

I felt Lucy relax her hand as she gave me a warning glare before fully pulling away, making the air where her hand was clasp cold. I shrugged as I watched her back up to my bed; I think she's worried I might jump her if she turned her back on me.

Silly girl I can pin her without alluding to dirty tricks.

"Holly" Lucy sat on my bed and sigh as she motioned for Hollybella to come closer to her, she was ready to talk now.

"Yes?" I need to be smooth about this, Lucy is the type that will up and walk away if she doesn't like your reactions. That girl is something else at times, but that's what I liked the most about her.

"I'm sorry I ran away from you the other day, I didn't know how to act now that you know about mine and Alastair's situation." She placed her shaky hands on Hollybella's shoulders and took in a long breath.

"Don't worry about it, I thought it was cute" I gave her a warm smile, I can't let her know that I had actually burst out laughing, ah her face had turned bright red and she booked it out of there like hell's fire.

Of course Alistair hit me in the back of the head, damn him, I will have my revenge.

"You're bad at lying Holly-chan. I heard you laughing all the way down the hall" she puffed out her cheeks, but giggled it off and pulled Hollybella's hair out of its bun. "I would have laughed too" she added while Hollybella's red wet main of red slapped agents her dry shirt, great now I'm going to have to get her a another one.

I sighed and leaned back in my chair.

I watch as Lucy finger come that wet hair, it was slow, sweet, and in those movements she started to hum, it was hypnotic like, driving my mind to another red head that gets on my nerves. I wonder what Kurama is doing; he was gone again, to the demon world. I get worried every time he leaves; worry that he might not come back. He gets that look in his eyes sometimes, that far away thinking look, deep behind those eyes thinking about things that he will never dream of telling me. He is a demon; Mages and demon usually don't get along.

He's worry; I know his worry that a powerful demon will find out about me and try to use him to get to me or the other way around.

He's worried I will get killed because of him.

"Holly your gone again" I jump from the warning in Hollybella's voice, she told me before not to dive into deep with my searching of the everything and nothing, I could get lost and never come back.

"Sorry, sorry I just got thinking and then I don't know; it's hard to stay out of my head when I get into a good trail of thought." I gave my head a shake "okay, Lucy you where saying?" I waved for to go on, she sight with a giggle before starting to braid Hollybella hair.

"Me and Alistair have a meeting with the circle's head in two weeks, he will decide then whether to dissolve the contract or not" she didn't want to say names; Lucy was worried Hojo will hear us.

I'm pretty sure he would have a kitten if he found out.

And there was that word again dissolved.

It seemed too harsh and black to be use when talking about this marriage. It was like they wanted to make sure everything they had was erased, forever, that was just too sad.

"Holly are you sure you want this?" I need her to understand that what she's doing is wrong.

"Of course, I don't love him remember" her pitch change, she averted her eyes from me; she lost her place in the hair binding.

"You know that would be a lot more believable if I didn't know you were lying" she jumped and lost the unfinished braid from her already sneaky hands. I seen a smirk appear on Hollybella's face as her own predicament made a light go on.

I was right, those two idiots are in love with one another.

Stupid dumnasses.

"You're in love with him and you still want to do this, why?" Hollybella asked plainly, she was trying to hide her ever growing smirk and enjoyment.

"I, well, it's different, I want to know that there is someone else for me, it's horrible feeling trapped like this. Just knowing I have power over someone and them over me, it's like a person. And I want to try loving some else." She fiddled with her own hair and sighed heavily.

"You will never love someone else when your heart has already been given away" the room went silence as we all turned to the door to see Hojo leaning on the door frame with his arms crossed over his chest, looking rather pissed.

"Shit, how long have you been there?" I moved out my chair and in front of Lucy.

"Not long, but as for this marriage thing, I have known about it for years." I fell to the floor and laughed while Lucy gasped.

"Seriously?"

"It's hard being mage twins isn't it" Hollybella stated sliding off the bed and sitting next to me. She was getting tired now. "We know things, was hear things and most of all when a mage twin gets married the connection that holds the twins as one is thinned almost to the point of breaking. Lucy you must have noticed how hard it has been to know where Hojo is since the marriage?"

"I just thought it was because we're just growing out of it"

"No sadly, Look at Holly and Alistair, they can hear one another's thoughts and feel one another's pain without even realizing it, you two have to focus just to get a word through. Lucy when was the last time you even felt Hojo physical or emotional pain?" She snuggled into my shoulder and went on, before Lucy could answer "Hojo know the moment you kissed Alistair above his heart and he yours" I looked down at her; she was snuggled into my arm hiding her face. I could feel her heart rate rise, her breaths is getting ragged and unnerved.

She is starting to get a fever.

"Hojo is that true? Did you know?" I tilted my head back to looked at Lucy, she was ready to kill him, I wouldn't balm her.

"Yes, now before you try and kill me, listen and listen closely. If the council comes to vote and they dissolve the marriage and you two idiots are in love with one another, the spell could backlash and kill you both." He held up his hand stopping Lucy before she could complain, Hollybella's light breathing caught my ears, she was asleep.

Strange girl.

"A marriage connection gets stronger over time; you and Alistair have been married since you two where 6 that was over 10 years ago, 10 years for that spell to mature and to set deep roots. It's going to be like trying to pull up a full grown Douglas Furr." His eyes landed on me before they shifted to the now sleep Hollybella. "She has a fever"

"I know" I watched him struggle with hidden emotions, he didn't know if he should come over and check for himself or just leave it to me and Lucy.

"Hojo why didn't you tell me this sooner?" Lucy was getting annoyed, I sighed, can't these two fight in their own room?

"Would you have listened? You have spent the last seven years ignoring him" he sighed and moved further into the room, he was still debating weather not to come over and pick Hollybella up and put her on the bed.

I wonder why she snuggled into me and just didn't pass out on the bed?

"I didn't ignore him?" she defended with a high voice, she was lying again.

"Lucy will you please stop with the lying, and just admit you're in love with Alistair. This childishness is getting on my last nerve." Okay I may have said that a little too harsh, and Lucy gasp and deep angry breath confirmed that. Ah damn, I hope she doesn't us her magic on my ass. I'm still useless with defence magic.

I felt the tingle of magic in the air as the tiny hair on the back of my neck stood up as the smell of wild flowers filled the room, ah damn it. "Tskui calm down, throwing a nightmare spell at her isn't going to hide the fact that what she said was true." Thank you Hojo for the cover, if one thing is for sure Hojo's magic is stronger than Lucy's, that and we agreed not to use magic in the house.

More so for me, I still tend to blew stuff up, understandable really.

I heard her sigh as the air turned back to normal and her wild flower sent faded away, "Lucy I would like to say sorry but, come on you where at my neck for weeks about me not admitting that I liked Kurama, you even called me names. I think you're getting it pretty good here." I heard she sift on the bed, air fluttered around me as her face appeared above mine.

I sighed and looked up at her as to say –what-

"That was different, you two didn't get married as kids, and didn't even know it" she was red in the face she was determined to win this fight.

I sighed and blew in her face "You have two weeks right? Why do you two go on a date or something and figure this shit out. You two can't pretend that this will just go away if you both continue ignore each other till the meeting."

I got the –WFT- look from her before she finally sighed and rolled away from my face. I felt the bed bend and shift over her weight. "I guess it wouldn't be the end of the world if we spend a bit of time together" she sighted out in a whisper; this was good we're making progress.

"Go, now, Hojo could you pick Hollybella up for me, and put her on the bed, I'm going to go downstairs and get some water and a cold cloth. Lucy do you think you can do your healing thing to bring her fever down?" Hojo didn't say anything as he move quicker then I would have thought to Hollybella and me. He was smooth as he knelt down and gentle as he took her shoulders and move her around so her could place his right arm over her lags.

I'm beginning to think he was also in denial about his own confusing feelings.

"Hojo set her here" I Heard Lucy state as Hojo picked Hollybella up without effort. I pushed myself off the floor, ignoring the fact my butt was numb, and stretched. I watched out of the corner of my eye as Hojo place my aunt on my bed; again he was gentle and careful not to wake her. I smiled at this, he was usually so detached from girls, I really hope that these signs are a hint of something more.

"I'll be back shortly" I stated moving to the door, I hide my smile from him, I know if I call him out on anything he just did, hell would break lose.

Sometimes I wonder witch twin was more a drama queen.

* * *

Kurama stopped as he landed on the ledge of his window, his eyes didn't miss the light that was still on in his girlfriends room. That window was slightly opened carrying the scents of the twin mages, and the now human aunt. Holly's sent lingered in the air telling him she was just in the room with them. It was late, too late for them to be up on a school night.

He pushed of the window and fell to the ground, just as the kitchen light flicked on and the silhouette of Holly's pony tail hair move around. He smirked as he landed on the wet ground; he made no sound as he flicked out of sight, moving through shadows towards Holly's kitchen door.

He needed to see her, he needed to hold her; he needed to know that there was still some trace of human still left in him.

* * *

I tensed as demonic energy made my hairs stand on ends as the scent of a hot spring forest and wild roses filled my senses. He was back, he was back and, I turned around fast as strong arms embraces me, pulling me into his hard chest. The scent of wild roses was over powering, he had been in his demon form today.

I could feel his fast heart rate, his skin was hot; he was almost panic.

"Kurama, are you okay?" I whispered trying to move him back so I could see his face, he didn't answer and he didn't budge, his face was buried in my hair and he took in a long breath.

"I missed you" it was a deep whisper, smooth and true.

"What happened?" He wasn't acting normal, than again he never really acts normal.

"Just stay like this for awhile, just let me hold you for a few minutes" I sank into his smooth voice, his low human voice that always made me melt.

"Okay" I whispered back and wrapped my arms around his mid section, something had him freaked, and I think it had something, if not all to do with his demonic side and the amount of time he has been spending in the demon world.

I want to ask, I want to know what he's been doing so I can help, but he will never till me, he will never bring himself to put me in danger, even if I'm willing to put myself in danger for him, like he has done for me.

But, he would rather leave me then let that happen.

Pain struck me as that thought passed behind my eyes and heart. "Don't leave" I whispered it without control. I knew he heard me, he didn't respond he just held me closer letting me hear his quicken heart beat and making me smell that powerful yet fading sent of wild roses left from his powerful demonic side.

* * *

"I don't think Holly is going to be back anytime soon" Lucy stated with a giggle of a sigh.

"That demon has no bounties; I should kill him for break and entry"

"Shut it Hojo, you're so jealous you can't see straight" Lucy pulled the cover over Hollybella shoulder and place her cold hand on the teen's hot forehead.

"I'm not jealous, and your one to talk" He didn't hide his annoyance as he moved from the bed and to the door "It's too late for him to be over"

"Hojo let them be, I'll admit that I still get jealous at times, but she is our sister, and Kurama is, will he's my friend at least." She closed her eyes and let her cool healing magic flow into the former void mage.

"I," He stopped and sighed "I guess I'm just as bad as you"

"I guess we are still strongly connect, just on a different level" she giggled before she sighed "Hojo does Alistair know that you know?"

"No" it was simple as he turned back around to face his sister and sleeping Hollybella.

"Should we tell him?"

"I really don't care, but it would take some stress off him" he sighed again and moved back to the bed "Tskui think hard about this, I don't want you or Alistair to die trying to undo this" he paused looking for the right word. "Event"

"I don't want to die either" she took in a breath and opened her eyes "there we go, she should be fine now, humans are so much easier to heal"

"I still find it hard to believe that she was dead up until a few months ago" he scanned her sleeping face, a face so much like Holly's and Rosa, but different all the same.

"From what I got out of Hollybella, Holly somehow created an awaking spell, using the possessed mage's build up energy to create a new body for Hollybella's soul, because since she killed herself she wasn't actually dead. Holly has no idea how she did it herself, she just remembering wishing really hard that Hollybella would come back to life." Lucy moved a stray hair from Hollybella's face. "I don't think she can actually bring someone back from the dead, this was a special case"

"That being said, remember what I told you about your own situation" Hojo placed a firm hand on Lucy's shoulder.

"I will" she whispered in a sigh.

* * *

She watched them for her mirror of dreams and death. Her plan to expose Shuichi for the demon he is can longer be done, that girl already knew, she knew her lover was a demon and didn't care.

She snarled at the mirror and hissed at the outcome of her failed plan.

She needed to regroup, she needed a new way to destroy that girl and have Hojo to herself. There was the sister, but she has a powerful war mage as her husband, going after the family would be suicide.

She needed to do this with control and calmness, she needed to get inside their group and destroy it from the inside out.

She knew who to befriend first, with her trust the others will easily follow.

She smiled as her obsession placed a hand on his sister shoulder, she could not heard what they had been saying but didn't need to, she has all that she needed to now get what she wants.

"You will be mine Hojo" she placed her frail hand on the mirror and kissed his cheek

"You _will _be mine"

* * *

_**Chapter 4 Preview**_

_"**Hi my name is Maria, I was wondering if I could join the track team?"**_

_"**You, you don't look like a runner?"**_

_"**Holly-chan be nice Maria is our classmate, besides we could use an extra person for the summer track meets and camps"**_

_"**Humm.. will then, you will have to ask the coach, frankly, and I don't mean to be mean, you really don't look like a runner."**_

_"**I'm not, I want to me the team manager"**_


	4. Chapter 4

Waking Up With Magic  
Chapter 4  
By: ShadowsOfTheHeart

"_There's a fire starting in my heart. Reaching a fever pitch and it's bringing me out the dark."_

**Note: I do not Own Yu Yu Haklusho, Book series suggestion, Touch The Dark Series, The Snookie Stackhouse Series,( So much better than the show, believe me I'm on book seven) and The Red-Headed Step-child... FINALLY SUMMER!**

* * *

Hot, it was soooooo hot, it was early May and it felt like the middle of July. I don't like this; I've never been able to handle the heat very well. Heck I can't even stay in a hot spring, hot tub, hot bath, hot anything, for more than a few minutes. Even worst, the annual track meet coming up in the fall, that means we are going to be running all summer, all hot slumbering summer.

Ah damn, I should have quite when I quit gymnastics, but it's too late now, our last year of school has started and I might as well finished what I started.

"Holly-chan why do you look so defeated?" Lucy's happy voice made me cringe, unlike me she thrives in the heat. I held up my hand as she came into my side view, she was all bouncy and happy, just loving this early morning heat; I'm not looking forward to this afternoon.

"Too much heat!" She giggled at this, she would to.

"Don't be silly Holly-chan, its only morning yet; I actually find it kind of chilly" If I wasn't so tired from Hollybella kicking me all night I would have back handed her.

"You would" I let out a sigh and tried to straighten up, "You should give me some of your extra energy"

"Come on, you just need to get use to the heart more, when we get to the school I'll give you some juice" she slapped me on the back, I cringed.

"Really, you want to start?" I didn't hid the annoyance in my voice

"Ooo, you're not in a good mood, is it because you can't walk to school with Kurama-kun?" I whipped around to her.

"That has nothing to do with this, I. Don'.!" She didn't seem fazed by my outburst; she smiled and tilted her head to one side.

"What?"

She pointed behind her; I stiffened as his sent swapped over me and his amused chucked hit my burning ears. "and here I was worried about you"

"Oh for the love of" I suppressed the urge to turn around, I wanted to see him, I wanted to run to him, but, last night was fresh in my mind, his tight hold, his worried body. I couldn't look at him just yet, "I thought you were staying home today?" I tried to look passed Lucy as her smile grew even bigger.

That was never a good sign.

"I didn't want to worry Mother" his soft breath ticked my ear, I didn't even hear him move, before I could turn to meet his eyes, his strong arm where around me pulling me into his built chest. I can hear Lucy laughing now, damn her, she's loving this, and only a few months ago she was trying her upmost hardest to get him as her own. I wonder how that would've worked, I mean, she's married to Alistair and the whole death things if she kisses someone else.

What the hell was she thinking?

Speaking of thinking, which I'm not fully right now cause my demon boyfriend has me clutched to his chest. "Kurama as much as I like you, can you let me go, I have to get to school"

"I know" he whispered tickling my ear "I missed your sent" his voice was soft and strong, it was a mix of his demon and human side. I could feel him take in a deep breath before letting me go. I stumble as he removed his arms; he was quick as he grabbed my arm and spun me around. His eyes were gleaming in the morning sun, and his light smile made my heart jump.

"Hi" I somehow got out

"Hi" he whispered back leaning down to me "You look tired"

"The heat," I muttered taking in his forest like sent.

"Is it?" his eyes captured me

"Will you two give it up" I jumped back at hearing Hojo's annoyed voice, I tired to turn but I was once again spun around with my back clutched agents Kurama chest, Hojo was giving us the stink eye.

"Holly, Tskui, you're both going to be late if you don't get moving." He was glaring at Kurama in a; I hate you, kind of way.

"Hojo you're such are mood killer" Lucy stressed at him in a huff,

"I have to go" Kurama whispered in my ear as the two twins started to fight, I managed to nod as his hot arms released me. I felt a surge of disappointment as his body moved away from mine. I closed my eyes as I took in his lingering sent. "Don't push yourself" it was soft as his gave me a light kiss before I could opened my eyes he was gone.

"Damn it" I swore before the twins bickering caught me ears.

"I'm telling you that, that demon isn't good for her" I sighed at Hojo's voice, he's been a downer on Kurama even more now that we are going out.

He's acting like spoiled child.

"That demon has a name, Kurama-kun is more than good for her, stop acting all high and mightily, you're the war mage, she isn't, and will never be!"

That got my attention.

"What are you two babbling about? War mage? Hojo stop being a child, Lucy stop saying unimportant garbage" Stupid stupid , twins, "common Lucy we have to get going" I held out my hand for her to take "Hojo I forbid you to talk about how Kurama isn't good for me, and stop calling him, that demon, got it!" he looked defeated and angry.

"Hojo" I stressed glaring at him.

"Whatever; do what you like" with a pop of air he was gone leaving lingering blue partials dancing in the air.

"What the hell is his problem?" Lucy took my hand then to try and clam me down.

"His just not use to having to be nice to a demon, I'm sure Alistair and Rosa have told you how mages and demon's don't get along." I glance at her thinking face "Actually mages hate demon's for the most part, especially war mages"

I sighed "But haven't you two known Kurama for years?"

"Yes, but Hojo's has never liked him, and I don't think he ever will, well not fully that is" she was hiding something from me, something important, the missing piece is to why Hojo hates Kurama so much.

"There's something else isn't there?"

"There is yes, but I can't tell you, Hojo would kill me, and it's really not for me to say" I nodded in understanding, whatever Hojo is hiding, he will never tell me outside of his own terms.

"I get it"

"You don't like it though"

"I don't"

"You know all you have to do is ask him"

"And he would tell me?"

"Just watch his face"

I turned to her in wonder, she shrugged in a weird way before saying "Come on we're almost late" before I could speak weight was on my arm and I was behind dragged down the sidewalk.

* * *

I gobbled up some much need water as a sweet, shy, voice caught my ears "Hi my name is Maria, I was wondering if I could join the track team?"

I took the water bottle down from my mouth and gave her a once over, she's short, no more than five foot, glassy gray eyes, pretty long curly blond hair that is pulled back in a high pony tail, the curls lightly fell down her back and over her slender shoulders. Light metal framed glasses covered her eyes, our school summer uniform was a lose fit on her, no muscles in her arms or her lags, she's soft looking and fragile. "You, you don't look like a runner?" Her eyes gave me a shocked look and went to speak again but,

"Holly-chan be nice, Maria's our classmate, besides we could use an extra person for the summer track meets and camps" Lucy was right there deafening her; I've forgotten she was right behind me.

"Humm.. will then" I started looking at her hope filled eyes, but I really didn't like her, she was giving me a bad feeling, I sighed "You're going to have to ask the coach, frankly, and I don't mean to be mean, but you really don't look like a runner."

"Holly-chan.."

"No, no, she's right," Maria cut in "I'm not, I want to be the team manager" I just looked at her as she smiled brightly at me, I caught a glimpse of something in the air around her, something powerful and strange, but before I could figure out what the hell it was, it was gone. _Are you sure you don't know anyone with blond hair?_ Hollybella's voice echoed behind my ears.

"You weren't standing outside of my house yesterday, were you?" I asked before I could stop myself, another downer to my powers, I sometimes have no control over what I say, it's like my powers have a mind of their own.

"Holly-cahn.." I held up my hand to Lucy, she's a bit much sometimes, a bit too trusting and nice.

"So Maria, where you?" I asked again and looked into her eyes; I can tell when people are lying; another thing my powers have granted me with. She shifted back on her left foot offended, and nervous.

"I was, I wanted to talk to you yesterday and I got nervous, I was afraid you would find it weird if someone you didn't know showed up at your house." She words sounded true, but there was something bothering me about that answer, because I can see anger in her eyes, anger over something that wasn't in her control, something or someone that is dear to her has been..

"I'm sorry if I have upset you by doing that" I snapped back from my thoughts and glance at Lucy who was giving me a look, telling me to stop being suspicious and be nice.

"No, no, my cousin slipped last night, and she said before she fell she saw a girl with blond hair, in our school uniform, I was just wonder cause we don't have that many girl with blond hair in our school, no worries." I covered with a fake smile, I didn't miss the anger that faired in her heart when I mentioned my cousin "Lucy here can take you to the captain, I'm sure you'll get it, Claudine has been stressing about getting a manger for weeks" Her eyes lit up me while I motion for Lucy to escort the girl.

"Thanks you Jones-san" she was truly happy, in a freighting kind of way, I don't know why, but I have a feeling I need to keep that one close, like she was a danger, not so much to me, but to my family. _She was a mage_ Hollybella's voice flickered in my head as I watched Lucy give me a approved smile and took the girl by her arm. "This way"

"Thank you Hinote-san, how is your brother I haven't seen him in awhile?" I listen as they left, the tone in her voice, the way she walked.

"Dangerous" I muttered not liking the feeling that was crawling over me.

* * *

_It was a dark and stormy night, white lighting light up the night sky with such a force it was like day had sprung for a few seconds. Thunder crashed making the wolves cry. Standing in this storm like it was nothing at all, was a woman draped in a fine red slick dress that was cut low in the chest and flowed like a red river pass her feet. Her light gray eyes stood out on a head of golden hair, hair that fell to her lower back like a golden wave. _

_An evil smirk planted on her beautiful face and blood stained lips, the devil dancing in her eyes just waiting for what is to come, beautifully yet deadly. It is said that she waits for wanders who have lost their way, she gives them what she calls shelter, but this shelter is nothing more than ruse so she can lour men, women and even children into her world of pan and torment. _

_To the humans and even the other creatures of the night, this beautiful yet deadly woman was a curse to their lives, and cures they wanted gone. But to do this was no easy task, as many found out. First the humans sent in their strongest worries, but none came back, the creatures also set their most fierce fighters, and still no one came back. _

_So many came to the conclusion that she was an immortal, in capable of dyeing, some even said she was the devil herself. _

_Or so I heard_.

Hojo closed the old book as he looked out the window where the school's field was full of life, girls, boys, sheared the field, both teams helping the other so the school will prevail in the fail track meet. His eyes drifted towards the head of red hair that was braded down her back, sweat was clear on her shoulders and arms. She was breathing heavy and swearing under her breath. She was amazing in running the 100 meter, but lacked in everything else. They where training her for the marathon portion, all the runner had to take part in three sections.

They're making Holly do the marathon and the high jump, along with the 100 meter.

She is not impressed about it.

Hojo turned from the window, his feeling for her where still very strong, he knew she would never see him as anything other than a brother, but that was good enough for him. He wanted her to be happy, he wanted her to smile, even if that means in the arms of a demon.

Hojo shook his head and reopened his book,

_It was said that there was a night where there was no moon but there was a light, it was blinding and powerful. A woman laughed as her ruby lips twisted in an ugly way. She batted the light away. Her eyes held a kind of evil in them that made them all shiver. Her flowing golden hair flew up in a gust of her own powerful wind. She laughed again as she threw her arms forwards letting a stream of black energy crackled towards its target. _

_It hit and circled around what looked to be a barrier, it dissipated leaving an angry worrier in its place. The devil like woman gave him an evil smirk, as the worrier unsheathed two double edged swords, twirled them around then stopped in a fighting stance, death in his eyes. _

_There was another evil laugh; the devil of a creature licked its lips and whispered the name of her obsession before fire like wind spun around the cave._

_Or so I heard._

"So many different accounts" he whispered closing the book again, it was a book from the file room that was held deep within the Silver Circle HQ. This old power has been spotted in his area in the last few weeks; he was assigned to take care of it. Long ago his ancestors where the ones that had sealed her away, they sealed away that evil power. He didn't know if it was the same or not, but he did know that he needed to find the score of this power and get rid of it.

He looked back out the window as Holly's red hair bounded behind her as she ran, Tskui, his twin, was right next to her, competing with her, training her for the long jump.

"I think I should ask Alistair for help" he muttered watching the two most important people to him fly thought the air, sand flew up around them as they hit. He smiled as he watched Holly fall back and took in need breaths as another red head so much like her flickered in his head.

* * *

I leaned back in my chair and enjoyed just being able to sit down; I'm not digging the early morning practices. Or the fact I have practice after school as well, this is brutal. "Holly-chan here" Lucy placed a cold bottle of water on my desk.

"Thanks" I muttered taking the bottle in my hand; the coldness was wonderful under my hot palms. I felt her lean in "It's from Kurama-kun" she giggled before she pulled away; I suppressed my smiled and glanced at my red head. A girl was standing in front of his desk, she was showing him her note book, she waited him to teach her how to do last night's math work. He glanced at me in that moment and gave me a secrete smile before turning the girl away. I took in a breath. Kurama and I felt it best not to tell our classmates about use going out. He was afraid that the other girls where going to bully me.

That was my concern as well; I don't want a repeat of last year.

"Jones-san, Hinote-san" My attention broke and I looked up to see Maria, she was holding a book, which was held in place with crisscross hands. She looked so frail right there, she was so small, so weak looking. But her eyes, they were strong, and angry, it was easy to see, she was struggling with something, something dangerous.

"Yes?" I wondered while Lucy took her seat.

"I just wanted to tell you that I'm the new manger of the track and field club" she smiled, it was fake, it was cold, she doesn't like me.

"Oh, that's great for you then" I forced myself to say it nice, I had to keep control or I was going to slap her.

"That's wonderful Maria-chan" Lucy was clearly happy about this, I don't understand why she can't see the blanket anger that was in her eyes.

"Thank you, I wanted to give you two the new training schedule, I think it will be more appealing than the old one" she proceeded to hand us the paper in doing this my hand just skimmed hers, I could feel power running through her, her element was air, her color silver. I pulled my hand away quickly, scared, that's the first time this's happened.

"Are you okay Jones-san?" Maria voice snapped me out of my daze.

"Yeah, sorry I'm just tried" I muttered looking down at the paper, a smile creped on my face, no after school practice, because we had a morning one. Tomorrow no morning but we have after school practice; Saturday its lunch time practice and Sunday its all morning till noon. "I do like this"

"I had a talk with Claudine and told her that practicing twice in once day will just cause your bodies to shut down, and the more chance for injury." Her voice was smooth and clam, but it seem to get softer as she spoke, I looked up at this point and saw Hojo sit down, his seat was in front of mine. Maria looked scared, stiff and confused.

"Good morning Hinote-san" it was quite and nervous.

"Good Morning Kelson-san" he glanced at her before turning around to face me, he looked annoyed.

"Listen Holly, I'm sorry about this morning" I gave him a look; he's not one to apologize to often. Lucy must had another talk with him.

"Just try and be a little nicer, and get over yourself" I stated trying to not sound angry.

He rolled his eyes "I can't perform miracles you know"

I sighed at this "I didn't ask that, just try will you" he took in a breath before nodding his head,

"Umm," We both looked at Maria, I forgotten she was there, opps.

"Yes?" I didn't want to be rude but her present is making me want to kick her. I have never in my life felt such a dislike for someone I don't even know.

It's scaring me a little.

"Do you like it?" she asked softly.

I just looked at her for a second

"The schedule?" she added with some sharpness.

I shrugged at her "Yeah, its better" I glance at it again and smiled upon seeing what she had done "oh look Hojo it matches up with yours" Maria jumped at this, she blushed and fiddled with her book.

Interesting.

"It does, this will makes things a lot easier, Alistair just jointed the team as well" This timed Lucy jumped, I held in a giggle,

This was getting very interesting.

* * *

I took in the nice cool air as it whipped around me as I walked, Lucy hummed next to me, she was very glad we didn't have track today. "I think we should so get something to eat, there's a new café just a street up from ours"

"I've seen it, looks nice" I stated unsure "We should asked Sakura just in case, I don't want to come home and have to explain why we can't eat supper" I glanced at her as she went into thought.

"Your right, but I'm sure she said something about working late" she smiled at me "It won't be a big deal"

"What won't be a big deal?" I jumped at his closeness and lack of present. He really was a thief in his pass life.

"We're going to that new café, the once close to our houses." Lucy explained while I caught my breath.

"Oh, would you mind if I joined you?" his voice was soft and clam; he didn't want us to be there on our own.

"Of course, Holly-chan?" she gave him that happy look; its one she always gives when Kurama is close to me.

"Of course" I muttered as he took my hand, my heart beat quicken and his hot touch flooded my veins.

He leaned down to my ear "I wish I could so this all the time"

"I would like to live thank you" I muttered back and pulled him along.

"You make it sound like the world is evil" he chuckled

"No, but your fan club is"

* * *

_It was a cold night in the fall when her world came crashing down and the love she believed was real had vanished from her sight so fast and painful that she ran. It was all she could do, was run; run away from the image of her one true love wrapped in the arms of another_

_Tears of pain and regret flowed down from her pretty gray eyes, hair of sunlit gold flickered behind her, it had come loose in her panic stricken run. Her black knee high fall boots pounded on the grass beneath her. She had run into the woods across from her lover's house. She wasn__'__t thinking, it was dangerous to go there after dark. There was no moon that night and the stars were covered in thick storm clouds, there was no light to guide her way. _

_She struggled to keep in the scream that was trying to burst from her shattered heart, the sods of a broken soul. She shook her head hoping to shake the pain away with her tears. _

_So she ran, leaving the past behind her, she ran hoping to outrun the sounds of pieces of her glass heart hitting the emptiness of her soul. She ran, and ran until the forest grass ended and air rushed around her as the ground she had been running on disappeared from beneath her feet. She fell; she screamed out her pain, she wished then for the power to kill those that hurt her. _

_Or so I heard. _

Alistair looked up from the old leather covered book as he stopped reading "These are just all speculation" it came out in a annoyed mutter. He was seated in his black arm chair in his sitting room, Hojo, his long time friend and brother-in-law, was sitting across from him.

"I know, but this all we have on it, no one really knows the true story as to why she went crazy and starting killing all those people." Hojo stated annoyed "All we know, from every story, is that she has bold hair and gray eyes."

"That doesn't narrow it down"

"I know, but it does help in the long run, her powers are a mix of wind and fire, that is very rare, but there are also no records of any mages within the last 100 years of having that kind of power" Hojo pushed up from the chair and sighed.

"She's probably unregistered, or she could have just come into her powers, as you know elemental powers sometime's don't show until early or late teens." Alistair stated placing the old book on his glass coffee table.

"Do you think her soul could have been reborn?" Hojo wondered "It happens often with demons"

"It's possible, but"

"That would mean the sealing processes didn't work probably" Hojo cut in reaching for the book again.

"Or she transferred her soul before the sealing process took place" Alistair stated in a calm matter, but annoyance so crossed his face. "Tskui's flirting again" he stood up fast and swore.

"That bond is pretty strong" Hojo stated flipping through the pages in the old leather book.

"Of course it is, 11 years is a long time for a spell like this" He took off his glasses and took in a breath.

"Why don't you confess to her, I know you're in love with her, your actions clearly stat that" Hojo tried to keep his voice clam and steady.

"And you pretending to be unaffected by this, is very annoying." Alistair took a tissues form his pocket and started to clean his glasses.

"That isn't why I'm angry" Hojo stressed

"Alistair! Hojo! Do you guys want some tea? Cookies?" Hollybella's voice bellowed through the room, "Rosa cooked them, I would be careful"

"Hollybella!, hey don't move"

"Ahh, Alistair your mothers has gone crazy!"

"Crazy, I'll show you crazy!"'

The boys sighed "They've been at that for an hour" Hojo muttered "Their worst then Tskui and Holly"

"Yes they are very similar" He sighed again "What am I going to do? I don't think this contract will be broken that easily."

"Tell her how you feel and get it over with" Hojo muttered

"That's easier than it sounds, last time I did that I got slapped in the face" He turned then and went to his Victorian book case.

"As much as that made me happy, you went about it wrong, try again, this time don't be a bastard about it" he closed the book and sighed "There has to be more then this"

"I'll make a call tomorrow and see if I can get access to the vault" he stated running his hand over the old and powerful books. "And I wasn't a bastard about it, just blunt"

"Blunt, buddy you're lucky she only slapped you" Hojo stated sitting down, "The vault is hard to get into"

"Yes, but the head of the war mage circle is in my kitchen" he stated as a loud crash sounded throughout the house. "That's if her twin doesn't kill her first"

* * *

**Chapter 5 Preview**

"_**You have to stay for a week?"**_

"_**Yes, something has come up, I'm sorry"**_

"_**I wish you would tell me what's going on, I don't like it when you run off like this, from what I got from Alistair, the demon world is very dangerous"**_

"_**I have to do this; I'll be safe you have my word."**_

"_**But.."**_

"_**No buts,"**_

"_**When do you leave?"**_

"_**Tomorrow morning"**_

"**Then…"**


	5. Chapter 5

Waking Up With Magic  
Chapter 5  
By: ShadowsOfTheHeart

"_I wake up to your sunset, it's driving me mad I miss you so bad and  
my heart is so jetlagged."_

**Note: I do not own Yu yu Hakusho**

* * *

My final year has started; I'm officially a third year. What's next, college, university, work? My original plan has fallen through; now that I know why my mother took off and left me and my father so long ago. This is balls, I didn't think about making a backup plan, don't get me wrong I love the fact I know the truth and I get to see my mother almost every day, it's just; what the hell am I going to do now? Deadlines are approaching fast; I haven't even taken any mock exams. I have been avoiding my step-mother like the plague so I won't have to answer her questions on my future. Even when my dad called last night, I gave him the run around. May be I should just modify my original plan and just take off. But I don't think that will go over well with Kurama.

Speaking of which

I wonder what his plans are, he's a demon after all. I wonder will he stay in the demon world or will he stay here, with me?

"Holly-chan you done yet?" I jumped from my thoughts at Lucy loud voice, my tooth brush was handing from my mouth and the sleep is still present in my green eyes.

Strange to be seeing green when my whole life I have seen brown.

I gave my head a shake, I must have been spaced out. I took the tooth brush from my mouth and spit, "Be out in a min, got to wash my face" I said.

"Hurry up, we're going to me late"

"Calm down, we'll make it" I turned on the water and pulled back my red hair. Red hair, just like Kurama's, but even though our eyes and hair look so much alike, they are different. My hair is a deeper red; it's straighter, hack I can't even get to curl when I want to. Our eyes too, his are bright, but deep, much like natural emeralds. Mine are more an evergreen, green. Darker and I don't know. He's also a demon, powerful and deadly.

I chuckled before I knew it, I don't know why but, no matter how much I compare us, I just can't stop loving him.

"Holly-chan!"

"Okay, Okay" I said with a laugh, one day I'm going to wake up and wonder why I was so stupid to think he was weird and creepy.

* * *

Kurama ran a hand through his hair, he felt light and at ease for the first time in a year. Yusuke had won again; he made a plan for the demon world. Connect the territories to have one king. To do this a fight between all demons that believe they are strong enough. He was happy, happy that he was finally out from in under Yomi's thumb. But as all things go he was not out of the woods yet, he has made up his mind to fight in the torment, he needed to do this for himself, he needed to know who was in control.

He leaned back in his desk chair and looked out his window, her curtains where drawn, and window shut he knew then she wasn't home. Holly loved to have her window open especially since the summer was fast approaching. It was Sunday; normally on Sunday's she would come over to visit. His mother has always liked Holly, and loves her even more now. He always knew his mother wanted him to hook up with Holly, that's probably why he was so deterred from her before.

A smile crossed his lips as an old memory started to play, it was the first time he really took notice to her. She had just got home from track, her face was flushed and her eyes tired. She had ran home, Lucy wasn't too far behind her, yelling at her that she was going too fast. He recalled how the wind blew bringing her sent across his nose. That was the first time he felt her power flare and the first time he smelt such pure sweetness.

To him she smelled of sweet moon flowers after a light fall of rain. It was refreshing to him, there was no perfume covering her natural sent, no chemicals covering who she is, not like everyone else he has to pass by. Prefund to him didn't smell nice like it did to normal humans; his nose can pick up all the chemicals that are mixed into its oily base.

He didn't like it.

But that day, if he hadn't been coming back from a mission, he would have missed her, missed that spark that caught his eye. It was hard for him then after not to try and interact with her, mostly because she didn't like him, thought he was weird and creepy. Lucy was his only savour, because of her intense crush on him; it granted him time and access with Holly. Then of all things, she turned out to be a void user and daughter if the Mage that helped him so long ago. Everything has fallen into place and he made her his, in a sense. Though she was his girlfriend she wasn't his under his make. Holly wasn't hot on the idea but he knew sooner or later, her own natural instance will kick in and there will be no turning back.

Spectacular.

* * *

Water, oh how I love the taste of cold water after a hard run. "Holly-chan slow down" I ignored Lucy's voice, its hot out, too damn hot out, now combined that with running and you got madness all round.

"Don't worry so much Lucy-chan Holly-chan is just you know Holly-chan" I again ignored Claudine's words and took the bottle from my lips.

"Bight me" I said with fake annoyance, I placed the bottle back in the crate with the rest of our teams water. Claudine gave me a fake glare but laughed it off with a wave and told me to never stop being myself.

Whatever that's supposed to mean?

"She weird" I said with a shrug

"No, just right" Lucy said, she was watching Claudine leave with a weird look on her face, sometimes I don't know if that girl likes guys or girls sometimes. But

"So I notice you haven't been talking with Alistair since our little talk, hum" I said. Lucy flinched at my statement, and I knew she didn't want to get into it, but I just can't leave this alone, she isn't as strong she as she pretends to be.

"Oh look there Maria-chan, I have to go" she said it fast and ran away from me before I could stop her. "That girl," Lucy never looked back as she ran to Maria, who was in a light pink track suit that was about 3 sizes too big for her. She always seems to wear things that are too big for her, I wonder if she was heaver and has lost the weight? She probably isn't use to her new body.

New body, it rang in my ears, I looked at my hands and rolled over the thought. I use to look different as well, I kind of miss my dark hair and eyes, but, I like this better, because I am my mother's daughter.

Bells, I can hear wind chimes, I took my eyes from my hands. Maria, she's close to me, walking towards me with Lucy, Lucy who's hair was in pigtails and messy from running. Her red cotton t-shirt is clung to her body from sweat, and her black keen high shorts where a little baggy, she took mine again. She's laughing though, laughing with Maria, Maria who is now different from who she use to be.

She's scars me.

Bells, beautiful wind chimes, the sound is coming from the wind and it's getting louder as they approach me.

_She's darkness, her form, she changed because she is the darkness; she will take something important away from you, save it; you are the only one. _

_Black as night is her hair, cold as storm clouds are her eyes. She will kill all that stands in her way; she is crazy, crazy from having her once pure heart shattered. Darkness can only lives in thoughts of those who hate, and she hates everything._

_She will steal your light if you are not careful._

"Holly-chan you in there?"

"Ah" I jumped, she came out of nowhere "Lucy, when did you get so close?" Her face is right there, less than an inch from mine, though she is more looking up at me because she's short. She hates the fact I'm still growing and she isn't, I'm at about 5'5 now.

"A minute or two, you were out of it, again, remember what"

I stopped her then and said "I know, I know" I turned my eyes to Maria "You need something" holy shit that came out harsh, where the hell did that some from? The shock must have shown on my face because Lucy is giving me a look of wonder. She knew I wasn't this blunt.

Maria took this a different way; her eyes are angry, cold gray eyes like steal. "You suck at hiding your emotions" shit what the hell, I covered my mouth and turned from them. What the hell is going on? My thoughts, they're being voice without my consent.

Is this because of my powers?

"I'm sorry Maria-chan, Holly-chan isn't a morning person" I heard Lucy say from behind me, I can tell form her voice that she was just as in shock from my actions as I am.

I'm all for being blunt and not lying, but I don't go on being a bitch about it.

"She probably just hungry, right Holly-chan?" Lucy said this with worry, I know I should say something but I just don't trust myself right now.

"That's right Tskui, sorry about her rudeness Kelson-san our step-sister isn't very reasonable when she hungry or tired, especially at the same time." I stiffened, Hojo came to the rescue. It must be lunch, Lucy has his bento.

"Oh, I guess that's understandable" Maria said this softly, unsure like, she didn't want him to get the wrong idea.

"Holly, Alistair wants to talk to you" he side this in an uneven voice, he just lied, lied to get me out of here.

There is a god.

"Oh that's right I have something for him" I said. I needed to get away from Maria, she's making me act very strangely and I don't like it. I turned back to them and forces and smile, "Sorry for my rudeness" I said with strain.

That almost killed me, I almost chocked on those words.

"Oh no, I'm happy really" she said this with smoothness and shyness. She was different now that Hojo was here. I knew it, she does like him, but Hojo, he, well I have never seem him interested in girls. Actually the only girls he talks to is, me, Lucy and Hollybella. His mother and my mother don't count.

But that statement isn't settling well with me "Why?" I said trying to keep my voice even.

"Because now I have learned something new about Holly-chan, I want us to be good friends" She said this with happiness and sincerity, but the undertone, her eyes, it was all fake.

Who the hell does she take me for; I have lived around fake emotions my whole life. My father does the same thing when he doesn't want to talk about my mother, his lost love. Alastair use to do it before he broke away from his chains. He still does it sometimes for god sakes.

"Forget what I said" I said.

"What?" Maria said back trying to hide her anger. She clasped her hands in front of her stomach causing the baggy clothes to bunch. I chose to ignore the looks form Hojo and Lucy.

"I'm not sorry" I said and turned from them "Hojo you said Alistair was were again?"

"The gym, Holly"

"Thanks, Lucy don't follow" I left, I ignored Lucy's protest, and thank Hojo for telling her to let me go. I softly heard Hojo telling Maria not to worry about what I said, but I knew he didn't mean it. He didn't like her either, he has never liked her.

I shook my head; I'm starting to hate this power of mine.

* * *

"So when is the torment starting?" Koenma appeared in Kurama's room getting annoyed looked from the fox demon.

"100 days from yesterday" he turned from his books to face the spirit world king. Said king sat on Kurama's bed with thought, he was in his teen form, he mostly stays in the form now, now that he is king.

"I'm not surprised that Yusuke thought of this, he thinks fighting will solve everything" he smiled "I do believe this will work"

"Yes Yusuke has never been the brightest, but he has a good heart"

"How is Holly and her mother, are they getting along?" Koenma asked looking out Kurama's window.

"Yes, it's like they were never apart" he answered with a warm smile.

"And the war mage?"

"He acts more like a brother every day" he sighed then "I'm going to have to leave her to train soon"

"Yes, I have heard that you have also been training some old rivals of Yusuke's" Koenma laughed

"Yes, but now that I no longer work for Yomi there is no need to move on with that, I have to train myself now" His answer was distance and worried. "I need to get a hold of my demon side"

"You shouldn't worry so much Kurama, this is normal" Koenma said with a smirk

"Normal, I don't even know from day to day, who I am or what I might do, especially when it comes to"

"Holly, like I said, this is normal"

"Normal, I am a demon, and I'm human, this isn't normal" Kurama sucked in a breath

"You'll understand soon, but you are right you need to train, your need to train in the demon world." Koenma stood then "I believe you should stay there for a while, your summer brake is soon, spend it in the demon world."

"Two months away" he watched as the new king when to his room window "I don't think that's a good idea, Holly is still in danger, not all the mages have taken the news as well as others, she isn't trained in her powers yet, and she desn't know how to fight"

"She has people around that are strong and will protect her with their lives, are you forgetting who and what her mother is?" he mover the demon's green curtain.

"I haven't forgotten, but I am also bound be her magic to protect her daughter" out of reflex he looked at his hands as they flickers in gold.

"This will be good for you, you need to train in the demon world" Koenma was stern in his words "There are places you need to revisit, and understand. You don't have to stay for the whole two months, or even a month. You yourself can determent the time when you get there"

"You are not telling me something" he watched the once small prince turned to him the eyes of a king.

"No, but if I tell you, you will never understand. When you decided when you want to leave, just call" in a whirl of smoke Koenma vanished, back to the sprite world.

"Hn, I'm not the only one changing, young king" he laughed and stood up, it was almost noon; Holly's should be breaking for lunch soon. "Maybe I should go visit"

* * *

I pushed opened the gyms doors; I'm still angry, very angry at that stupid, evil; twit. _Because now I have learned something new about Holly-chan, I want us to be good friends. _How dare she say that, learned something new, bah, what does she take me for. If she is a mage like I felt the other day then she must knew full well what I am. But now that I think about it, Lucy, Hojo, or Alastair hasn't said anything about her being a mage. They're the same age, so they must have gone through the academy at the same time.

"Alastair!" I shouted; he was sitting on the bench with a water bottle in hand, his hair is in long braid, his white basketball jersey is clung to his body, sweat covered his face; strange he usually has such good stamina. His instance blue eyes looked over at me, he's annoyed, annoyed at me for showing up.

I rushed over to him and planted myself in front of him. "Something wrong?" he asked with a look, he didn't need to ask, I know that he can feel my anger; we made a deal to stay out of each other's heads.

"You should know everyone you went to the academy with right?" I asked hoping he didn't just blow me off, he's been doing that a lot lastly, he's scared I'll asked him about Lucy some more. That was coming, but just not at the current moment.

He looked around making sure no one was really paying mind to us, people have gotten use to the fact that we hang out a lot; Lucy made up a story about use being cousins. Everyone bought it.

"Yes, why do you ask?" he asked telling me to get to the point with his eyes.

"Was a girl name Maria Kelson a classmate of yours?" I asked him, I guess that's what you would call them; I don't know anything about the academy.

"No" he answered fast, a thought then crossed his eyes "But isn't that the name of the girl who is acting as your new track manager?" he's too sharp sometimes.

"Yes, I got this weird flash from her the other day. When I touched her my head I started getting these weird thoughts about her having, ah.. a gift" I said with a look around, no one was paying mind as normal. I looked back at Alastair he was giving me that look, one he gives me when I have done something new with my powers.

I never know if it's a happy or angry look.

"I would have felt if she had magic" he said it so plan like he didn't care that people heard, I sighed, sometimes I wonder if he has made any progress at all.

"Maybe she can hide it?" I stressed trying to convince him I'm not crazy.

"That would mean she's at least at the same level as me, I would _know _someone like that" he stressed back, annoyance crossing his eyes.

I huffed in annoyance myself, "Maybe she's self taught, I know what I felt and saw; are you doubting me?"

"Stop winging" he said, it was harsh and forceful, he was getting all teacher on me now. I glared into his eyes daring him to says sometime else. "Holly, stop with that look"

"No, there's something wrong, every time I'm around her, my mind goes crazy. I start thinking like she's evil, and then I start saying cruel and rube things to her, things I would never say. It's like I have no control over my actions when it comes to her. But" I stopped, the look he was giving me, he understood what I was saying, he could feel that I was scared, scared of her.

"Just calm down, I'll investigate this, and I didn't doubt you Holly" he said and stood with some warmth in his blue eyes, right then I saw my father and felt a twinge of pain, I really miss him. I feel bad for avoiding talking about my future plans, I'm going to apologise when he calls next.

"Thanks, but, Lucy has become very attached to her lately. I'm worried about her, you need to step up, as I recall you said that if she kisses someone of the _opposite sex_ then your heart will stop beating. But it didn't say anything about you kissing someone of the _same sex_. If you haven't notice Lucy kind of swings both ways, you might lose her to someone dangerous." I said as I watched his face become red, he wasn't angry but, I think, jealous. He's good at hiding his feelings from me.

"She swings both ways?" she asked a little shy, ah so that's where the redness came from. I laughed. "What's so funny?"

"Really an idiot could see she likes both girls and guys, she has her own female fan club for Christ sakes." I watched him flinch from my words, opps, I forgot that he hates to be laughed at, but "If that's all you heard from what I just said, you're a stupid idiot. Maria could be dangerous; we don't want Lucy to get close to her" I looked around and switched to English "_She's your wife after all_"

"Holly!" he shouted, that got everyone's attention. Whispers erupted all around us.

Fuck it, time for drastic measures.

"Okay Alistair, enough of this shit, let's have a match, one on one, if I win, you have to take Lucy away from Maria. I'm talking full on war. I know you love her, and she loves you, time to step up and stop this bull shit before her heart is taken by a girl who only wants Hojo" I watched his eyes as my words snuck in.

He took in a breath "And if I win?"

"I'll back off and deal with this my own way" I said and held out my hand "Deal?"

"Dea.. wait did you say Maria likes Hojo?" he asked like I just throw cold water on him. Really men, they're all alike.

"Yes, I think she's using Lucy to get to him, but right now, do we have a deal?" I stressed.

"Does Hojo know? Maybe he"

"He doesn't, now stop stalling, time to deal, now shake" I said with annoyance, he looked at my hand and sighed; he took my hand in his and gave a hard shake. I smirked

"Get a ball, first one to get to 10 winds, there will be no three pointers, got it" he just looked at me a little shocked, I don't believe I told him I know how to play. Practising for the long jump has given my ankle strength.

"You, you think can win?" he was smug

"I know I can, get the ball, clear the court, we're using the whole thing" I stressed back and turned from him. "Now who to ref?"

"I can do it" I spun back around, Kurama stood there with his hands in his pocket; an amused look plastered on his pretty face. He looks amazing in his normal clothes; a whit polo shirt hung just enough to show he's fit. Baggy black shorts gave him a messy look, he got a haircut, well it was more like a trim but it looked good.

Alastair glared daggers at him, but he nodded and went to get the ball, he knew that making a scene would cause problems for me later on. "Why are you here?" I asked, it wasn't harsh, but still, he said he had a lot of school work to catch up on.

"_I wanted to see you_" His English still amazes me.

"_I would have been back in another two hours_" I said back, I always a little tingle of happiness when I get to speak English.

"_I know, but then I wouldn't have gotten to witness this"_ He said back with amusement, too much amusement if you ask me. I sighed with a smile; I think he just wants to see Alistair sweat.

"Just don't piss him off?" I said witching back to Japanese, people where starting to look, I didn't want people to start rumours. He just shrugged as Alistair returned with the basketball. He shot a look at Kurama and told him to stop acting all smug in front of me. I rolled my eyes, boys really. "You're ready?" I asked breaking the glaring contests between my brother and boyfriend.

"Yeah, you better be fair _fox_." I sighed at his remark "HEY GUYS CLEAR THE CURT, ME AND MY COUSIN ARE HAVEING A MATCH!" well that was new.

"I didn't think you could yell that loud" I muttered, he shot me a looked as the basketball team all looked at us shocked, I don't they knew he could yell like that either. I held up my hands in defence.

"Cleat the court!" I jumped, that voice was Hojo's; damn it he wasn't supposed to be here.

With whispers the guys listen to their captain and cleared away. Shoot. I glanced over at Hojo, he gave a smirked and walked towards us, well damn now I got my step-brother, brother and boyfriend. Me being the only one who like said boyfriend. Somehow my plan is getting really messed up.

He stopped just short of us, he wanted to know what was going on "Holly are you going to play agents Alistair?" he asked like he knew sometime I didn't.

"Yes, he's a beginner right, so we're even" I lied.

"Oh, even, okay, I'll ref" he said

"Shuichi took that job" I stated back.

"I'll help then, I am captain and this is my gym" he shot a look my Kurama, he wasn't happy he was here.

"Okay, let's go then" I stressed taking the ball from Alistair and tossed it to Kurama "You do the tipoff" he caught it with ease and processed to spin the ball on one finger.

"No problem; since you have gotten taller the jump should not be a problem for you" he stated with an amused smiled "Right Alistair?"

"Let's get this over with" he was annoyed now, ah well; this is going to be so much fun. Time to let my little secrete out, sometimes you have to play dirty to get the stupid to realize what they're missing. I smirked as we walked to the center of the court.

"I hope you're not too tired from your practice" I said, I didn't hide the evilness in my voice.

"Don't worry about me, you've also been running all morning are you sure you can handle a full court match?" He said. His game face is on now, no more holding back.

"Don't worry about me" I stated back and took my place, I parted my feet and bent my lags, I placed my right hand behind my hip and center my weight. He looked at me and smiled

"You looked like you've done this before" He did the same as me with a smirk.

"Want can I say, it's amazing what you learn on TV" I smirked as I said this; I think he can feel my confident, and he might even have caught a thought or two. Ah well, just more fun.

"Is that so" He said with a smirked telling me he knew I was lying about being a beginner.

"First to 10 wins, no three pointers; full court use, you ready" I asked feeling everyone eyes on me.

"Yes" he said in response, simple and direct, very Alistair.

"Okay, let's start" Kurama said and tossed the ball in the air without warning, his way of making it far. He faded from my vision then; my focus went to the ball. Old reflexes kicked in, old feelings of thrill started to overpower me. I missed this, this moment when you didn't know if you would win the jump. I could feel the smile appeared on my face, the key to a one on one jump is to get the ball behind you, spin fast and grab it. I master this, my dad taught it to me.

I pushed up with my lags and let a thought escape to Alistair, _no magic_.

_Same to you_

I let everything go then and moved my arm up reaching with all I had for the ball, time for me to get my game back.

* * *

Kurama stood back as he let the ball leave his hand, he watched as her focus went to the ball. She jumped, high and powerful. She reached for the ball and with a smooth quick movement she swatted the ball over her head. He remember when she said she use to play, he never knew she was this good.

"She use to play with her father every Sunday" Hojo stated as Holly came down and spun around, the ball bounded once, she jumped again for the ball and just caught it. "When she broke her foot she stopped." They watched as she dribbled the ball with natural ease.

"How do you know this?" Kurama asked in a low voice, he didn't like that he himself didn't know. As much as he wanted to glare at Hojo he dear not take his eyes of Holly, she was so happy moving up the court, like she belonged there. Alistair was keeping up, but it was clear that Holly was the one that was more skilled.

"I overheard mother talking with John about it one night. Holly doesn't like to talk about herself much Tskui doesn't even know" Hojo said as his eyes watched Holly fake Alistair and took the chance to shoot. The ball lifted her hand in full control; Alistair didn't have time to defend. The ball flew over him and to the net. It bounded off the back board before swishing into the net. "Two pointes, Holly's point Alistair take the ball"

"She's good; captain was your step-sister always this good?" Hojo turned to his teammate; he was a first year, tall, good looking. Medium length hair, pushed back for practice, bright dark eyes, and boyish smile. But he knew about Holly's clumsy persona, and how she always acted like a fool in gym class. She's famous for it.

"Yes" he answered turning back to the match, Alistair threw the ball to Holly, who threw it back. "Alistair underestimated her, but now she's going to have a hard time"

"I don't think so" Kurama stated as he watched Alistair take off down the court "Holly's will win, she has a reason for this; a reasons were she can't lose"

"You act like you knew her well sempai" came Hojo's teammate again.

"We have been in the same class since freshmen year" he answered just as Holly stole the ball away from Alistair at her three point line. "And she lives next door to me" he added watching Holly glide down the court with ease. Alistair was hot on her tail trying to get the upper hand.

"Does she have a boyfriend?" was his next question, Kurama shot him a look; it never really occurred to him that other boys at his school would dear ask. Hojo is well liked, and respected, no one would dare approach his sisters. "I mean, it would be odd for her not to, she's cute and smart" he blushed at this making Kurama feel unsure about this deployment. His possessive side was taking over.

"Look guys she got another shot in" he heard from around him, she was starting to get attention, he didn't like it.

"Holly's point, Alistair pass it in" Hojo called, Kurama could tell he was getting annoyed from the attention as well.

"Did you see that, she got it in from the three point line" he heard

"I know she has always acted like a wrick with basketball in gym" came another.

"Hojo did your step-sister which places with someone?" came one of their classmates.

"No, she hates attention" he answered. "Right Shuichi?" he glanced over at the fox demon, who wasn't happy at the moment.

"Why would he know?" came another classmate "I mean don't you two hate each other?"

"Not hate" Kurama answered looking back to the court, he just made it in time to see Holly jump high in the air and block Alistair shot. He heard the aww's from the basketball team. Alistair got back in there and got the ball before Holly could, he managed to get around her and take another shot, it went wild, but in control. It hit the rim, rolled around before falling in.

"Oh this is getting good" said a new voice, one Kurama knew, he turned his head to see Mayo standing there.

"Odd to see you here" Kurama stated unsure.

"I have student counsel stuff to do, getting ready for out fall trip" he answered "I came in to ask Hojo sometime and saw this. She's really giving it her all, I didn't think she would start to play again like this"

"Wait you knew?" Kurama stressed annoyed.

"Yeah, I caught her one day playing, she really had no choice" he answered smoothly. "She really is amazing" he smiled at Kurama and slapped him on the back "Don't worry we're only friends" he then turned to Hojo to ask him about the budget for the trip.

He turned his eyes back on Holly it was fast the way she ran down the court, avoiding Alistair advances and attacks. She moved like she belonged there, like nothing could touch her. Again as she got to the three point line she jumped and let the ball fly from her hand, she landed with a swear on her lips and ran to the net, she was off; she knew it wasn't going to go in. The ball hit the back board and flew away from the net, Holly was quick as she caught the ball and got the shot in on the rebound. "Holly's point, Alistair throws it in" Hojo yelled hiding his own enjoyment. It was also rare for him to see Holly so natural looking.

Alistair threw the ball to Holly she threw it back; she knew he was getting desperate now. Kurama watched as Alistair gave a shot of speed and barrelled down the court. Holly was close behind; he was trying to tire her out. But he stopped, he stopped at the center line and with a high jump he let the ball fly from his hands. He heard Holly say "What the" ash she watched the ball flew through the air, everyone watch as it swished perfectly into the net.

"ohho, this is getting good" he heard around him.

Yes this was getting good.

* * *

I watched as the ball went in, he just, damn him. He knew when it comes to power, he's got the advantage. "Alistair's point, Holly's throws it in" I heard Hojo shout, he was enjoying this, the whole damn team is. I'm not going to lose, not a chance in hell. I ran to my end of the court and caught the ball that was thrown in from the side line. It came from a first year, I have seen him around. Mostly because he hangs with Hojo a lot, I think his name is Kimura-san.

"You're doing great Jones-san, you can beat him" I just looked at him, was he cheering me on?

"Okay" I muttered and took my place, strange. I shook it off and faced Alistair I threw him the ball, he threw it back. Let's kick this up. I took off, full sprint. Alistair didn't see that coming, I didn't looked back either. I focused on the net, just two more shots in and I win. I can hear Alistair's hard running from behind me, he was panic and rushed. He didn't want to deal with his problems. He needs to learn that this wasn't going away. I stopped at the center line and took the ball in hand, I glanced back at Alistair with a smug look; I can do this too. There is always a trick for long shots, and I've perfected it long ago. Practice really does make close to perfect.

I turned my head back and jumped, I jumped high and forced that energy into my arms and let the ball fly. As my feet hit the ground I ran, there is always a chance it won't make it; I want to be there in case it doesn't. I watch as the ball flew through the air, I watched as it bounced off the rim, damn it. I jumped for the ball snatching it away from Alistair; I managed to get around him for a nice rebound layup. "Just one more" I muttered getting cheers from the crowd.

"Not over yet" Alistair stated ball in hand.

"Soon" I answered as I heard Hojo call out. "Let's go"

* * *

"Holly sure is taking her time" Lucy muttered with crossed arms.

"She should be back soon, Hinote-san said that he was going back to practice, he should have told her to come back" Maria answered with a smile hiding her worry.

"Yeah that's true, Hojo is pretty adamant about his practice" She said with a look over her shoulder "Holly want are you thinking"

"If it's about before, I'm not mad, I believe Hinote-san, and you about Holly's behaviour." Maria smiled warmly to Lucy and took her hand "How about we go look for her together"

Lucy blushed and took her hand back "Okay, they should be in the gym"

* * *

I swore. Alistair just got another two pointer off me. We're now tied, eight to eight. This last shot wines it all. I'm tired, he's tired, my ankle is killing me, and I'm hungry.

"Last one, winner take all" I stated with east, I'm trying to hid my pain from him, if I don't he'll lost on purpose. I can't have that; I want to win fare and square.

"You ready" he asked as I threw in the ball.

"Of course" I answered as he threw it back to me, I caught it and smiled "time to lose _brother_" I let the ball fall from my hands and took off. It's all or nothing. I toned out the cheers from the basketball team, and others that have just been passing by and dropped in for a look. My focus was on the three point line, I don't think I can make it all the way into his court. I can feel the metal plate in my ankle burning. Just a little more, I made a glance back at Alistair; he's close behind me, just a few feet really, he'll catch me soon if I miss this shot.

I took my eyes from my brother and back on my goal. Just a few more feet, I pushed more into my lags; I pushed more into my arms and hands. A few more feet, just a few more feet and it will be over. I glance to the side and saw Kurama watching me, enjoying watching me, but he's annoyed, annoyed from the people around me. I smiled at him; I didn't care about the others, I only that he's watching.

I turned back and saw the line, my heart beat grew louder and stronger, my lags are burning even more, my sweaty hands are struggling to keep the ball. It was now or never, I stopped and took the ball in hand. I didn't waste time, I didn't have time, Alistair was right behinds me, closing in on me. This was my time, this was it; this is the wine. I can see it. I pushed with everything I have, power like I never felt before flowed through me. I jumped high, pushing that power into my arms, into the ball. I watch and felt as it left my sweaty hands, it flew; it flew with control and smoothness. My eyes never left the ball as it flew through the air. My feet hit the floor as the ball hit the back board, it bounced on the rim, it twirled around, and around. My heart is getting louder, my lags are screaming at me to rest, but the ball, it just keeps going around and around, until finally it...

**Till next time I hoped you enjoyed this.**

* * *

**Preview of wants to come****.**

"**You're leaving, how long?"**

"**I don't know, not until I get there"**

"**But, I don't want you to go, it's dangerous there"**

"**I know, but I have to"**

"**When do you plan to go?"**

"**The start of summer break, you'll be at you training camp anyways, it will not be that long, I promise"**

"**What if you..."**

"**I'll be fine, you'll be fine; you have your brothers and Lucy"**

"**About that, listen I have you tell you about something"**


	6. Chapter 6

Waking Up With Magic  
Chapter 6  
By: ShadowsOfTheHeart

"_Let's go, let's go, let's go have the time of our lives, just me and you, just me and you."_

**Note: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. **

* * *

Ah summer break, two months of freedom, well in a sort. I still have to attend my two week training camp, and do summer homework. I miss my old school system. I glanced over at Kurama who is surrounded by his fan girls, all telling him that they are going to miss him so much over the summer, some even dared to ask him if it was alright for them to hang out. Bah, the only girl he's going to be hanging out with is me. But then again that has me a little worried, he said to me this morning on the way here that he had something he needed to discuss with me after school. He said that he will wait for me after track practice and walk me home.

Since I no lone walk with Lucy, he, he, he.

I glanced over at her as she talked and laughed with her own fan club, Alistair sat in the desk behind her, and his face said it all, he is not happy. _What are you looking at?_

I smiled a tapped my pencil on my desk _Oh nothing_

_My feet hit the floor as the ball hit the back board, it bounced on the rim, it twirled around, and around. My heart is getting louder, my lags are screaming at me to rest, but the ball, it just keeps going around and around, until finally it tipped in. "Shit" I heard Alistair swear from behind me. I swirled around and pointed at him, I didn't hide my smugness I want him to see that I am in fact better at him in something. That and of course, I won the bet. _

"_You can no longer call me useless, stupid, lazy, crazy, or a dimwit anymore." I said beaming._

"_That all?" he asked a little too hopeful, I laughed and ignored the cheers and shouts from the basketball team, who are in the process of running towards us. _

"_Nope, remember the deal, you better step it up buddy because if you don't I'm sicking mother on you" He flinched form this, I knew he would, mother is the only one that can put the war mage in his place besides Lucy. _

"_Wow Alistair- sempai you got beat by a girl" It came from the freshmen who threw me the ball earlier. He's excited and in my brother's face, he wants to get to know me, and he is trying to find a way to talk to me. _

_I shook my head, not the time to think about this "Hey cous" I said moving the freshmen aside. He stiffen from my touch but moved without complaint. "Deal starts now."_

"_What? Give me" I stopped him with my hand then grabbed his arm, _"_Now pretty boy; remember what I said" _she with her now, in the field, go!

You're too much like out mother you know that_, He glared at me and took his arm away before pushing_ _through his teammates. _

_I chucked, but chattering boys brought me back, I looked around me, I'm now fully encircled by the basketball team._

_Damn. _

_Oh god here comes the questions, I held up my hands in defence, my me?_

"_Ooo, what was the deal?"_

"_Where is he going?"_

"_Comeon Jones-san tell us please"_

"_Where did you learn to play like that?"_

"_You should join our team" _

"_I..umm." Two strong arms grabbed me and pulled me out of the mess, Kurama and Hojo stood on either side of me. Neither one is looking all that happy. _

"_Sorry boys but Miss Holly has some business with me" Kurama said his voice low and powerful, his demon side has leek out a little. That sent is much too powerful in this crowded place and it's making my head dizzy. _

"_Yes, my sister needs to get back, and you all need to get back to practice!" Hojo commanded getting him looks from the team, but they didn't argue and went back to the court. _

"Yo, Holly you with us?" Lori asked grabbing my panicle in the process. I looked up at her in question, she never talks to me that much, I wonder what she wants? Her dark eyes are looming down at me, there's question in them. She's normally not very interactive with people in the class. Unless she wants something, I gave a little sigh as her black almost blue hair fell around her shoulders. It's down today, when she normal keeps it up. She likes to copy Lucy's hair styles; they are friends for the more part. Sometimes I wonder what really goes on her head, as for personalities she matches Alistair on the dot. The boy in the class all say she could be really cute is her mouth wasn't so bad.

I think is shouldn't matter.

Whatever.

"Yeah, if you wanted to borrow it, you could have just asked" I said a little annoyed, sometimes I don't think she knows what person space is. Another about her, she all for getting into your person bubble.

"Oh, no, the tapping was getting to me, here" she answered and placed my panicle back on my desk, "But I do want something"

I knew it.

She leaned in closer to me with a glance around the room. I gave her a look, I don't think I'm going to like this "And?" I asked.

"I heard you beat Alistair in a basketball match, and I heard that before that, Alistair beat Hojo, so that means you're better then both of them." She pauses and searched my face, ah damn it. My plan may have opened a whole different can of worms.

Lori is captain of the girl's basketball team

"So" I stated trying to get her to go away.

"I want you to join the"

"No" I stopped her "I have enough trouble dealing with track club and the science club, besides that thing was a onetime shot" I gave a glance at Lucy and Alistair and held in my snicker. Every since I beat him last week he has really stepped up his game. He comes to get her in the mornings, finds excuses to talk to her in class. He even went as far to get his seat changed so he could sit next to her; it's wonderful. Lucy doesn't know what to do; she thinks he's gone crazy.

He evens carries her books, I never knew he could be so kind. This is all good though; they only have one week left.

"He looks like he wants to kill you" she said following my eyes.

"I know" I snickered again and looked back to Lori "so do you want to ask me something else?"

"No, but please consider joining" with that side she turned and went back to her desk.

_I will get you for this_ I sighed from his voice; it still freaks me out that we can do this.

I picked up my pencil again _so; do you want Lucy to fall in love with a girl? Do you want your marriage to her dissolved?_ I glanced over at him again seeing the answer on his face _stop complaining_

* * *

"Don't you think Alistair is being weird lately?" Lucy asked as she flopped down in the desk next to me. We are at our track meeting, well it's more like track is over and our very nice captain, I mean that is a sarcastic way, wants to have a meeting. So we're back in the class room. I hope Kurama doesn't come looking when I don't show up in the next five minutes.

I turned my head to Lucy and smiled, as much as I want to laugh, I can't let her know what I did. She'll never forgive me, and probably go ballistic and kill me, or cast one of her weird spells on me. The first time I saw Hojo shutter was when he got Lucy mad. So I gave her my best smile and said "I haven't really noticed" I lied.

"Humm, it's hard not too" she stated giving me a look "He's stuck to me like a bee on honey"

"Maybe he's trying to get he's feelings across to you" I said watching her face; she blushed and looked away from me. Ah, she really is cute when she's not crazy.

"Okay everyone settle down" Claudine shouted, everyone shut up at once. Now you want crazy, get her angry at you, but for some reason that part has never worked out well for me. I'm pretty sure Lady Luck hates me with a passion. I turned my head back as she went on. "As you all know summer break started today, but that doesn't mean you all get to slack off" she stopped; giving us the evil eye. I shivered; I know she meant that for me.

"Next Monday we're going to be heading to the school training camp in the country." Whispered erupted, not good ones; Not like we didn't know about this, but I got a feeling she's going to make it worst. "This year we're going to have to share with the basketball club, there was a miss book, and we couldn't get it changed." Her eyes shifted to the left, I followed her gaze and sure enough Maria was standing there with a fake guilty look in her eyes. The whispers became louder, mostly excited ones because we get to be with the boys.

I on the other hand placed my hand over my mouth before I called her out on it. I felt Lucy look at me with wonder and question. I haven't really gotten around to telling her why I acted so cruel to Maria last week. Ah well, sometimes it's best to not say anything until the last minute, well that always seems to be the case for me.

"Shut it, as much as I don't like this we have to deal. This doesn't mean you can get in their way. They are going there for the same reason as us. No messing around, got it!" She stressed the last part, I sighed under my hand; I don't trust myself right now. If I take my hand away I might say something else to that girl. Even if I know it will be true.

"If either one of you gets caught interrupting the boys, or vice versa," Claudine said her eyes look wild, hands held up in fist, a cold child came off her as well, we all shivered "get what I'm saying?" her eyes landed on Lucy, she didn't miss Alistair increased attention.

I held in my laughter while everyone gave her yes captains and mam's. "One more thing" I turned my attention back to her "Do to use shearing the camp, there are going to be times when we have to shear training time. Maria and I, pulse the basketball captain and his manger are going to be working on the best schedule we can do to the double booking." More whispered erupted, Claudine glared shutting them up. "Remember what I said, even when we have to work together; do not going playing around. Understand?" She gave off another evil chill causing the girl to shutter.

"Holly, Lucy!" I jumped and stood up, removing my hand quickly, Lucy followed.

"Yes" we both said at the same time.

"Lucy since you are my vice captain you are to help enforce the rules."

"Yes captain" she stated back with a stiff back.

"Holly you are a senior, one of our best, I expect you to help with this as well. I know that you step-brother and cousin are going to be there, you along with Lucy are going to be on guard duty. You with Alistair-san and Lucy with Hojo-san, understood?" I flinched and nodded my head. No point in talking back.

"Yes captain" I said, this is going to be a long trip.

"Okay everyone is dismissed, we have afternoon practice tomorrow, get some rest tonight. Do not be late" she stressed with her vile vibes.

"Yes captain!" our team shouted

"Good, till then. I'll be leaving first, Maria-chan come with me" she waved leaving the room. I sighed as the door shut. The girls started to get up with complaints and whispers. Some of them didn't want to shear with the guys, while others thought this was a blessing.

Just perfect.

I sighed and got up as well "This just got annoying, I'm going to be back late and I have, well" Lucy is muttering to herself, I leaned down to her ear "Kurama is waiting for me" she nodded her head as I moved my face away. Her face is flush; she gets worked up to easy.

I smiled at her "I'll leave first then" I got a nod form her, so I waved with a smile and left the room.

* * *

I left the school and hurried to the front gate, and there he is, Kurama is there leaning on said gate. His normal perfect school uniform is messy, blazer undone, shirt upturned and the top bottom on his shirt is undone, very un-Shuichi like.

But very Kurama slash former demon thief like.

He looks so hot right now, I just want to melt.

I shook off my daydream as he smiled at me and held out his hand, I heart rose to my face, I glanced around, no one is watching or looking our way. I sighed and took his hand and quickly dragged him away from the school gate. "No need to rush" he said amused.

"What if one of your murderous fan girls sees us?" I stated looking back at him, who is holding in his chuckles.

"No one will see, my plants will make sure" he said in a dead stop, I jerked forwards only to be pulled back to his side. I forgot how strong he is sometimes. He's too good at playing human.

"That hurt a little" I muttered turning my head away from him.

"Yu would not have stopped otherwise" he plainly answered.

"Forgive me for worrying" I said and turned my head back only to catch his solid green eyes, he wasn't playing today. "What's wrong?"

"I have to leave" he said, I heard the words, but they are computing, my heart is skipping beats. I looked at him in shock. He answered that shock with a squeeze of my hand "let's walk" he added pulling me before I could speak. I don't know how long we've been walking but, that statement, that little statement gave me chills, and is still giving me chills.

Leaving, he said "what do you mean?"I finally said, even if my voice was small. I looked up at him as we walked. He's troubled; I can see it on his face. That normally clam collective face, is troubled. I really wish he would tell me what's going on.

"I need to do some training in the demon world" he answered without looking at me. He is keeping his eyes straight ahead; he doesn't want me to see his eyes right now. He doesn't want to see the pain in mine.

"But it's dangerous there and you've only just got back" I said, I know I sound selfish; I just want to stop him and demand he tell me everything.

But

That look on his face right now is telling me he wasn't going to explain even if I start to cry. I want to know his world; I want to be in his world no matter how dangerous.

I took my eyes from his face and leaned onto his arm showing him I wasn't going to push anymore, even if I want too, I want to scream at him to stay, I want to make him feel bad for leaving me, but that wouldn't be fair.

Selfish

Even though he knows about me and my new world, he isn't allowed to be a part of it, because he's a demon, so me yelling and screaming cause I can't be in his, isn't fair.

Selfish

"When do you leave and for how long?"I asked. I need to support him, even if it hurts.

"I don't know, not until I get there. I'll be leaving next Monday the day you leave for your training camp." He stopped letting me process that information. I took in a breath and he went on "You'll be fine, Lucy will be with you and if you get into any serious danger Hojo and Alistair can shift to where you are." he stopped again, I looked up at him and this time he turned his head to me "You'll be find" A smile came to his lips, a beautiful smile that he gives only to me.

He leaned down and softly kissed my lips with that smile. I took in a breath as he pulled away; there's no way in hell he's going to tell me anything, "just be careful" I whispered, I knew he heard me, but he didn't say anything. I pulled on his hand telling him to start walking; he did and followed my pace. Walking with him is peaceful, even if he just dropped a bomb shell on my head. Lucy isn't going to like this; she believes that Kurama should stay in the human world, because he was born here, just with a little extra. Hojo, well this news is going to make his and Alistair's day.

Speaking of which;

"Oh there's something I have to tell you about Alistair and Hojo" I said, there needs to be a subject change right now.

I knew he wouldn't mind about Alistair but Hojo well that's going to be different. I felt him flinch but he just told me to go on. As much as this is going to sound weird, I like it when he gets all edgy about Hojo; "Well, Alistair and Hojo are going to be at the training camp with me." I felt him flinched again, mostly from anger. I squeezed his hand "There was a double booking for the school's country house and well, we have to share"

"For two weeks?" he asked looking down at me, I glanced up at him and caught his unimpressed eyes.

"Yeah, there was mixed feeling about it and me and Lucy are going to be acting as some kind of police." I said watching his eyes, I wonder if's his thinking about holding off leaving.

"Oh, and what does Hojo and Alistair think about this?" Kurama asked trying to keep his voice even. I think I'm about the only one he shows real emotion too. I mean yes he shows it to his mother but, there are times when I have seen him put on his mask in front of her.

I turned my eyes back to the sidewalk "I don't know, they probably got told the same time my team did, Alistair went to fetch Lucy, and Hojo said he was going to be late today anyways. He needs to get the time off from his part-time job" I answered trying to keep my own voice even; I don't want him to get the impression that I'm enjoying his discomfort. Even though I am, hehe "So I don't know anything yet"

"And the girl you don't like, Maria, well she be there?" he asked knowing the answer.

This time, I flinched "Yes, Arr, I don't know why but she just makes me angry" I said, I took in a breath of annoyance and refused to look at him on this matter, I don't want him reading into my emotions too much. Not about her, mostly because I'm trying to figure out that myself.

"Your powers tell you different things" he said softly "this could just be you not knowing what the message means" he added changing that softness into a smirk of a voice. He's teasing me now.

Damn him, sometimes I wonder if he just uses me for his own amusement. Like a favourite toy."I think she's dangerous" I said in a pout.

"Oh, maybe you're just a little jealous that Lucy has a new friend" he teased; I can feel his eyes on me, those eyes that all gives me chills.

I flushed, me jealous of Maria, that's almost "Laughable" I refuse to look at him right now.

"I don't believe so" he teased again.

"Whatever" I hissed in a wavy off "Alistair's with Lucy now and they'll fall back in love, mend their differences and stay married" I added with a growing smile.

"Do you think this will work? What if Lucy finds out about your little match with him?" he pointed out with little emotion, I knew he didn't care, he just said it for my sake.

"She won't" I muttered "besides they're love is real" I added in a giggle. I really want them to be together. They have loved each other for so long; I don't understand what's holding them back.

"Why are you laughing?" he asked with a tug of my hand.

"Because this whole thing is just laughable" I said. Really when you think about it like, ours lives have been twisted around so my different cornea that it just becomes a mess. "They just need time to back track, I just gave them a push"

" Good answer" he stated "Kind of how they gave you a push" he chuckled at this.

"That was more like getting t pushed off a cliff" I muttered but laughed again. As much as I'm trying to cover up my emotions, the sadness is starting to sink in; I might not get to see him for a long time. I stopped walked this cause me to stop as well, I can feel the question in his eyes "Hey Kurama?" I whispered is shyly.

"humm?" he purred liking how I said his name.

"Since your leaning in three days, I want to, umm, well," I took in a breath, I have to do this. Just calm down, and say it. "I want" I turned to face him. "I want to go on a proper date with you"

His eyes flickered with shocked but happy emotions; I knew he didn't expect me to say that. If only he know how much courage it took me to say that. Now it not the time to be embarrassed; he has been at me for weeks to go out with him; and I always said no. Mostly because I was scared someone for school would see. But right now I don't care; he could die in the demon world.

_Die_

I closed my eyes as panic flooded through me, that one world makes me sick.

I can't lose him; I'll go crazy if I do.

I can feel the tears that wanted to escape; no I can't cay in front of him. Not like this. I took in a breath and opened my eyes fighting back my tears. Kurama's green eyes are right there, searching my eyes. Worry is in them, he knows me well. He didn't say anything though; we just stood here looking at each other. I never thought I could become so attached to someone like this. To love someone so much you feel sick just about the thought of them never coming back.

I understand now why my dad doesn't like to talk about mom.

He must feel sick just knowing the person he gave so much love to left him.

Will he think different when he learns the truth?

If he ever learns?

"Where do you want me to take you?" Kurama finally said pulling me from my thoughts; he placed his warm hands on my face then, cupping my cheeks. I have no where to look other than his eyes.

"Anywhere" I answered, I don't know why, but whenever he touches me I always feel better. My body gets warm and tingly, and my mind just goes to mush.

"Okay" He whispered "Saturday, be ready for 9" he kissed me then, softly, sweet, and just full of amazingness. I closed my eyes and took in his kiss, I want to remember this, I don't want to ever lost this.

"Really, do you have to that in front of the house?"My heart jumped at Alistair's voice, my body moved on its own and pushed Kurama back but Kurama grabbed my arm, fast like always I was turned around and my back hit his chest with a thud. In seconds his strong arms wrapped around me, securing me in place. I sighed; really, he acts like a child at times.

More importantly,

When did we get in front of my house?

"It's rude to interrupt a privet conversation" Kurama said with a half of a teas and a snarl.

I sighed

Like I said

Child.

"Stop it, both of you" Lucy cut in before Alistair could make a comeback, he stiffen at her voice, and didn't say anymore.

But he is glaring at us right now.

I tilted my head back taking in my demons wonderful sent and said "You can let me go now"

Kurama looked down at me, his eyes shimmered a little gold. I find it pretty when his eye's does that. Even before I knew about his demon past, I don't think I ever actually feared him.

Because even if have deny it in the past, I know that I have always known deep down that from that moment in the park, I have loved him.

"Saturday then" he whispered with a kiss, it was fast but sweet. Before I could say anymore he let me go and flickered away. I wonder if he could teach me how to do that, I mean it's much faster than a spell.

"What's Saturday?" Lucy pounced on me; I hit the sidewalk with a crack. All my senses just went up in the air. This girls isn't light.

He did that on purpose, I just know it.

"That hurt" I said, my body is on fire "And still does, Alistair a little help!" I heard him sigh and in seconds the weight was off my back and a protesting Lucy was hovering over me. I crawled forward a bit before turning over and standing up.

Great now I'm dirty, and my back hurts;

Thanks Lucy,

Thanks.

"Hey let go, I want to know, Holly-chan please tell me, Alistair let me go!" this all came out in one long mangles breath. Annoyance crossed his face with some evilness, I sighed; I know where this is going. As Lucy wiggle Alistair did what she asked and put her down, but not in the soft kind of way. He just, let go, her body hit the sidewalk like a rock.

"Oww, Alistair what the hell" She cried out in fake tears, I laughed, these two are hilarious.

"I'm going in" I waved them off and walked towards the door. "Stop crying Lucy, if you stay out here you'll never know the secrete" I called over my shoulder stopping her yelling at Alistair. I didn't even get to the door and she was next to me, whipping away her fake tears.

I chuckled.

"Come on then, I'll make some tea" she rushed ahead of me. I chuckled some more at this, how can I not, she was too easy sometimes. As she opened the door I glanced back at Alistair _You own me_

He crossed his arms and huffed; but I didn't miss the light smile that was on his lips or in his eyes. I smiled back at him. He did do any more as his mouth move and the air changed; the scent of the ocean filled my senses. The litter hairs on the back of my neck stood up as purple smoke took the place of my brother as he shifted away, more likely back home.

I rolled my eyes.

"Come Holly-chan" Lucy rushed me taking my hand in hers "Don't mine Alistair, like I said he's been acting too weird lately. Now come on, I want to hear" She pushed opened the door and pulled me inside our house.

"No need to rush" I said as Sakura's cooking filled my nose. "No need"

* * *

"My plan is coming together" she whispered taking a sip of her tea.

"Yes, but the girl, Holly she can see your true nature, will she be a problem?" A male voice asked, he stood behind her wicker chair, his hands rested just at the curve, white gloved hands. Light from the setting sun flickered off her gold hair, and off her chine tea cup. A cup she removed from her lips, lips that where in a snarl.

"She is becoming a problem, but we cannot kill her because she is void. Only her brother, her twin, can." She placed the tea cup back on the old glass table. She tapped her nails on the cup, angry; her anger wasn't hard to miss. "He is the next in line for the head of the war mage circle, my magic isn't strong enough to overpower him, and neither is yours"

"Yes, but what about that demon she is in love with, we can injure him, or kill him, she will no longer he a threat." His voice cold, his hands never moved.

"Yes, her love for him is deep; such a sock will break her. We need to prepare a plan; a demon like him will not be fooled." She removed her nails from the cup and looked them over "it has to be dramatic, bloody, it has to be in front of them all" she laughed then "we have to get him to do it"

"He is not push over, controlling him will be hard" he stated, but not unhopeful.

"That is why I have you, deepen your friendship with him, and when he has fully trusted you, that is when we move. The training camp will be the perfect time" She laughed more, standing from her chair and moved to the window.

"Yes my lady" White gloved hands disappeared from the chair, blue smoke filled the air.

"So close, soon, I will have you" Sickening laughter filled the air, claw like hands scraped down the window.

"Hojo"


	7. Chapter 7

Waking Up With Magic  
Chapter 7  
By: ShadowsOfTheHeart

"_I will never take my eyes off of you, because you are the only light that I need."_

**Note: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. **

* * *

_So cold, everything is so cold; the feeling of dread is ripping at my heart. It hurts; I can't move, it's like someone is holding on to me, they're hurt, bleeding, and dying. Numb, my body is numb, I can feel my heart braking, more blood; it's warm and seeping into my cloths. Scream, I can't scream my mind is blank._

_Don't die_

_You can't_

_I need you__  
_  
"Holly-chan, Holly-chan time to wake up!" Lucy's voice called me. I stirred, my blurry eyes looking at the clock.

"Really its 6" I said, my heart rate is up, and I can feel the coldness from a night sweat. I swatted at her with my hand. "Go away I want to sleep" even if that dream was freighting, but I need to know what it meant.

Is someone close to me going to die?

"We need to get you ready, _and _you where tossing when I looked in. Did you have a bad dream?" Worry, she's worried about me. I sat up then and looked at her.

"Yeah, it was weird, it was dark and I could feel things. My body was numb, and in shock like I just witness something horrible. I don't know what it means" I explained to her. As much as I want to hide the tiredness in my voice it didn't work.

Lucy caught on.

"Don't worry; I'm sure it was nothing too serious. We'll ask Hollybella about it later." She took my hand "Sleep some more, I'll wake you at 7:30" warmth filed me as her magical sent filled the air "no more nightmares" her voice faded away from me, her face it's getting blurry, wild flowers of the forest.

Such a nice smell

Lucy removed her hand from Holly's forehead; the girl was now in a peaceful sleep, in truth Lucy had heard her sister discomforted on her way to the bathroom. "Is she alright now?"

Lucy turned from the bed "Yes, sleeping spells are one of my speciality" she said this with a shaky hand, that hand moved then ruing over her messy hair. "Hojo she was mumbling, it was dark, she was crying about there being too much blood"

Her brother moved into the room and placed a solid hand on her shoulder "Remember what Hollybella said about mage twins, I know you have been avoiding this, but she could have seen into one of Alistair's nightmares."

Lucy didn't look at her twin, she turned her eyes to the sleeping Holly; "I have heard her sometimes, talking in her sleep" she said in a low voice.

"Lucy, you need to stop avoiding Alistair, and you need to listen to him" Hojo said.

"Hojo, he left me" she whispered this "He didn't say a word, just left"

"He was taken" he answered and took his hand off her shoulder "You're selfish, you need to learn how to stop." He left her then; she didn't say anything as he words snuck in. She didn't believe him; she was convinced that there could have been some other way. "The proof is in Holly's dreams" Hojo called back to her before leaving his step-sisters room.

Lucy took in a breath at her brothers words; she then turned her eyes back to the sleeping Holly. "In her dreams" she whispered this with uncertainty. His words sounded absurd to her, she didn't want to believe that there was more to Alistair's cold demeanour then what she already knows. She moved then, reaching out to touch her step-sister, she stopped just inches from her face. She retracted her hand and spun on her heal. To know the truth, she thought and walked from the room, she didn't want that, she didn't want to feel even more guilt and regret.

I woke up to my alarm; I pushed back the covers and turned off the annoying clock. Its 7:30 now, I could go back to sleep for another half hour, but I'm pretty sure Lucy will kill me. I listened for said sister, no movement; maybe she'll leave me alone to get dressed. Speaking of witch, what am I going to wear? When I was with my old boyfriend, who I will leave nameless because I prefer not to think about him, our dates use to be right after school, so I was always in my school uniform, and on Sunday's he had soccer, so we never really saw each other in normal clothes, this is very new to me. Maybe I should get Lucy, she'll know what to wear, a cold chill ran though me, on second thought; I'm scared of what she might put me in. I sighed; well I'm not going to get anything done sitting here.

After a very nice shower and grooming, I'm now standing, braw and underwear, in front of my closet, towel still in my hair, hands on my hips. I really don't know what to wear; I just had to say anywhere. When I last looked at the clock it was 7:50, I still have time since we're meeting in front of the house. But still.

What do I wear?

"You know you look real silly standing there like that" I jumped,

"Christ Lucy, don't do that you scared the hell out of me" I said and placed my hand on my chest. She laughed at me and walked into the room.

"Just shows how deep of thought you were in" she grinned at me "are you having trouble?"

I sent her a glare, Lucy herself was looking rather pretty today, her light brown hair is pulled back into a high pony tail; it's also lightly curled just touching her shoulders. She's wearing a cute knee high off the shoulder pink summers dress, and in typical Lucy fashion it's topped with white frills on the bottom hem. Her big brown eyes are cover with mascara and very light white eye shadow. She looks a little nervous and excited. I wonder if she's going on a date with Alistair. Or is she...

"Why are you starring at me, come on we got to get you dressed" she rushed out in a blush cutting off my thoughts. Lucy grabbed my arm and moved me closer to the closet. "Since you don't know where his taking you, I say go with nice casual. Its summer so that should be easy" she said all this while stepping into my closet; she's now in the process of going through my cloths.

"Why not just a tank and shorts?" I asked , she stopped her rummaging and gave me a look that read, are-you-serious, "Forget I said anything"

This went on for about 20 minutes before she emerged with a blue camie, a red tank, and short jean shorts. She told me I had nice legs so I best show them off, she then went on about accessories. She mumbled something about getting something for my hair before going to her room. I changed into the clothes while she was gone, it looked pretty good, I would have never put this together, so easy, and simple. Lucy soon returned with a metal head band, it was thin and on the right side was a metal butterfly; it was in made in a way where the butterfly will lay flat on your head. After I got the approval nod for the clothes she proceeded to take the towel off my head.

"Let's gets this hair dry and fixed" she said this with a smile, I sighed a little.

She really gets into this.

She smiled at me and moved to get my desk chair, I noticed then she was holding something else.

"No makeup" I said, "It's going to be too hot for that junk" I added while she pulled out the chair and pointed at it, telling me to get over and sit down.

"This isn't a makeup kit, it's for your hair" she said "now sit we only have 40 minutes left"

I obeyed and sat down, it was over within minutes, well it was longer then that but it just seemed like time flew. She managed to somehow put light curls in my hair, it's half pinned up so it won't fall in my face and she just placed the headband on my head, just so you can see the butterfly. To finish this off she leant me a pair of silver feather earrings, and a long silver chair with a popped out hollow heart.

"Oh look, its five to nine, hurry hurry" she rushed me, she told me earlier that my black flats will go fine with this outfit.

I grabbed my purple plastic framed glasses and placed them on, I dropped my hands just as Lucy appeared in front of me "Here" she stated and shoved her black little purse in my hand. She grabbed my arm then, she's pulling me down the stairs.

"Lucy I don't need this" I said in protest, "I'm just going to use my pockets"

She stopped me at the door "No, you need this, I already put your phone and wallet in there" she said this all fast while grabbing my flats and placing them in front of me.

"But" I stressed stepping into my flats.

"No buts" she stopped me as she stood up "he's already out there" she added going for the door. My stomach flipped, I'm nervous, really nervous. I took in a breath. Its show time, I really hope I don't fall on my face.

"That's normal for you" I jumped at Alistair's voice, his scent filed the room. Magic filled the air, warm, electric magic.

"Stay out of my head" I snapped at him "and why are you here so early?" I asked facing him; I was a bit shocked; he is also dressed very nice. His hair is in a high pony tail, making his blue eyes pop under his black framed glasses. A red t-shirt complements his hair, and blue wash jeans gave him a professional look. I noticed that he's wearing the cross locket mother gave him a while back, it suits him. He gave me a look, that unapproved brother look.

He didn't like what I had on.

"You should put more clothes on" he's stressed acting too brotherly like.

"Oh shut it" I snapped back, _What the hell is with your clothes?_

_Don't worry about it_ I glared at him and stuck out my tong and crossed my arms

"It already hot out, and it's going to get worst" Lucy cut in "Holly has to go now" she finished with a grab of my arm and before I could get another word in I was out the door. For a second there it felt like I was getting kicked out. I took in a breath and turned around, green eyes smiled at me.

"Ah" I jumped back "what's with people popping out of nowhere today" I said that more so to myself, but I know he heard me.

I heard a chuckled from him before he outstretched his hand "You look very cute today" I blushed right away and took in his look. He's wearing a simple white caller button up shirt, that shit is opened with black under shirt, jeans and sneakers. But damn he pulls that look off so well.

I took his hand "You look cute too"

"Cute?" he question with a look, no guys likes to be called cute. But hey, there are very few times that I get to get under his skin.

I don't let these opportunities slide.

I gave him a shrug and gave him my best smile. "Aren't you going to get hot in that?" I asked while he pulled on my hand telling me it was time to start walking. I followed hand in hand beside him.

"No, demon's handle heat well."

"And cold" I mutter cutting him off.

"You don't miss much I see" amusement laced his voice; he pulled me to the left walking the wrong way. To get into the city you have to walk towards the school and take the bus in. I didn't say anything, I did tell him anywhere.

I trust him.

"It's not hard to miss when you stand outside in the middle of winter without a coat on and not find it cold." I said, "It's not like you tell me anything about being a demon anyways" I had to throw that in. The more I get out of him before he leaves the better.

"Trying to make me feel guilty isn't going to work" He said with sharpness in his voice, a sharpness I haven't heard before. He must have felt my uneasiness because he stopped me with a strong kiss. Fast, he moved so fast, his lips are soft, sweet, and just perfect. He pulled away from me, even in this heat my lips feel cold now that his aren't there.

"I know you want to know everything about my world, but please understand why I can't let you" He said this with softness but his undertone was sharp, stern, telling me not to bring this up anymore. I don't want to give up, that world is a part of him, and I just.

I took in a breath "Okay".

He smiled at me "Okay, now for today you did say anywhere, do you want to take that back before we start walking again?"

I searched his eyes; they're giving nothing away "I trust you"

"Okay" he whispered with a peck on my check before we started walking again.

The walk was long and we are now trotting through the woods, we haven't spoken since I told him I trusted him, now I'm wondering if should have thought more about his plan before saying yes. But he never let go of my hand, even when we passed some girls from our school he simply walked passed them, he did acknowledge there presents. The girls of course started to whisper because they didn't really know if it was him or not. They didn't recognize me at all. I'm sure that will spread around his fan club.

School is going to be a mess in the fall.

"We're here" his tranquil voice brought me back; I hadn't even notice we have stopped. I took in the area, well field.

Flowers

It's full of strange flowers.

The wild sent is a little sickening, but calming at the same time. This place looks like a painting, so much color, so much life. "What is all that?" I asked still wide eyed.

He let go if my hand and walked into the field "This is my garden" deep undertones filled is voice, his demon side is leaking out. I don't mind that though because Yohko is a part of him. From what I have gathered from Lucy and Alistair they are practically the same person, or would demon be the right word for this?

I shook my head and watched him move farther in the field. "Don't be scared nothing here will hurt you" he said this in a teasing voice

I puffed out my cheeks "I'm not scared, I just don't recognize any of these pants" I said and moved at the same time, I didn't want him to get too far away, god knows what he'll pull just to get me riled up.

"That because they are not human plants" he stopped just in the center of the field. I quickly closed the spaced between us as what he said clicked in.

"So these plants are" I asked stopping just short of him.

Kurama looked down at me with shimmering gold in his green eyes and smiled. I could have melted right there.

"They're from the demon world. No one besides me and those I allow can come here." He took my hand then and pulled me along.

"Demon plants?" I really don't know what to say, this is all very strange but my heart is happy.

"Yes, though I can use earth plants, they do not have the same power as their demon conger parts." We stopped again in front of a small white table set with silver plats and two white chairs. Surrounding it was deep red roses.

"So you have demon roses too?" I asked taking in this scene, did he make me lunch? Before I could ask he sat me down in one of the chairs.

"No theses are earth roses. They are the only flower that can grow in the demon and human world" He said this with something hidden but he didn't go on he just snapped his fingers making the rose bushes part. This is the first time I have really seen his powers work like this.

I jumped as vines moved like they were alive. From the bushes those vines pulled out a large blue bento box and set it in the center of this small table. Kurama chucked when I had jumped, he snapped his fingers again making the vines go back to their places and the rose bush close returning g to its original place as well.

"That was different" I said amazed just as a thought hit me, Kurama sat down ready to speak "can you do that with any kind of plant?" He fully took his seat and reached for the bento.

"Yes, even grass can be deadly if I want it to be" his voice dropped as he said that last part. It didn't bother me now, not like it use to.

I didn't say anything in response I didn't need too, Kurama is looking like he's having fun. He's trying his best to make me apart of his world with as less danger as possible. Happiness fluttered though me, so I smiled brightly at him as he untied the blue cloth that surrounded the bento. The wind is playing with his hair, and the air itself isn't as warm as when we were walking here, it just perfect.

Makes me wonder.

"Did you somehow change the weather too?" I asked as he let the bento cloth fall away from the square three layer box. It was also blue in color and the delicious smell from the homemade food made my stomach growl. I didn't have anything to eat yet. Lucy rushed me too much.

"There needs to be a cretin temperature for demon plants. This field is split into about seven different sections, each with their own regulated heat systems. It's similar to a green house. This section is the coolest" He answered lightly, he is defiantly having fun.

I can almost feel it.

"If this is the coolest I can see why heat doesn't bother you" I said, while he was talking before he was taking the bento box apart. There's a mix between western food and theirs. The first layer is spaghetti, I love spaghetti. This was one of the few things my dad has ever mastered in the cooking world. The second layer has rice, sushi, and rolled omelette. The last, well he hasn't opened it yet. But my mind is far from that, I'm so hungry.

"How did you know"

"What you like, my mother has a vast knowledge of what meals that are most commonly made in your home" he said this with a hidden smile.

"You asked your mother?" now that I think about it Shiori has been over for a lot for suppers, especially when she started dating her husband. So natural she would know.

"Not so much asked, she saw me this morning making our lunch, she noticed right away that you wouldn't like what if not all of what I was making." He chuckled at this "You are a very picky eater Holly. I never really noticed, at school you always finish your food." He picked up the layer containing the spaghetti and reached across the table and placed it on my silver plate.

It happened fast but very smooth and gentle at the same time. Here in this place he's free to use his demonic powers without care. I have never seen him so relaxed and careless before.

I can't help but smile.

"So" I said picking up my fort while he placed his food on his silver plate "What's in the third layer?"

He smiled at me, it was a little wicket and sexy "You'll just have to wait and see"

"That smile makes me a little scared" I said as he broke apart his chop sticks.

"Oh, from the redness on your cheeks it doesn't look that way to me."

"Eat your food" I said and stuck my fork in my own food.

"Why is it you always get so defensive whenever I tease you?" he asked carefully picking up some Susie with his chop sticks.

I stiffened and twirled the spaghetti around and averted my eyes "I don't really" I muttered. I just don't know really know how to answer when he teases me. I have been on the defensive with him for long it's just so natural.

I heard him chuckle it was a light chuckle, sweet sounding.

We said no more as we ate, he was smiling the whole time, just enjoying being here. To tell the truth so was I. I'm soo happy he went as far as to show me this place. I feel almost satisfied that he is trying to include me in his demon life. I know it's hard him to keep that part of him hidden, especially from me.

I just hope he comes back from the demon realm safe and sound. Just the thought of losing him makes me sick.

"Holly?" Kurama said in wondered, I gave myself a metal slap, fuscous dam it.

"Yeah" I said with a smile, just then a light breeze picked up and made my hair flutter around me. Kurama seem too taken in a breath at the moment. I gave him a questionable look, I wonder, does my scent drive him nuts like his does to me?

I tried to hide my grown smirk, can't let him know I found this out. I need some much needed playing cards in my hand.

"Dessert?" he asked like noting had transpired.

"Okay" I answer a little unsure like; god knows what's in there.

He just smiled at me a reached for the dessert layer. His big hands gently slid it over to me "Open it" he whispered lowly and strong. I looked up at him quickly but I didn't see the gold I usually do when his tones drop; made me wonder. "Problem?" he asked removing his hand and placing it on my cheek. I flushed realizing I had been staring.

"Nope" I covered and tilted my head into his hand.

He just looked at me for a few more seconds before taking his hand away. I gave him my best smile and opened the dessert box.

* * *

Alistair and Lucy stood in front of the head elder, he wasn't what you call old looking; he looked more in his late 40's. Long light brown hair tie at the nap of his neck, it reached all the way to the floor, flowing down his 6'5 frame. His pricing ice blue eyes gave Lucy a chill. He was dressed in his formal robes, white, very bright, covered him, arms, legs; all was white. He was hansom to say the least, strong jaw line, beautiful cheek bones. He was a man.

"Alistair Michael Allard" he spoke in soft hard tones, Alistair stiffen at his name "Tskui Sakura Hinote" Lucy stiffen as well, his voice was powerful and demanding. "You stand before me in order to dissolve your mage marriage of 12 years. Is that correct?" he gleamed at them daring them to lie.

Alistair took a step forward "That is correct"

"Miss Hinote?" he asked turning his sharp eyes to her, she gave a shuttered and nodded her head.

"You two are young, far too young for this commitment. I will grant your wish" he moved his hand in front of him. Lucy felt overjoyed, but in her heart there was pain, a sickening feeling was overpowering her. Did she really want to dissolve her marriage? She glanced at Alistair, she could see it on his face, he was in pain; he was hurt and angry. An image flashed in her mind, the day he left for his successor training with Rosa. He had told her of their marriage and that he didn't want to be apart. She was so angry at the time she had hit him and ran away. He was having that some look now as he did then.

Was this her fault?

The elder mage did not miss the emotions that where passing between the two, he lowered his hand "But" he stated watching them turned their eyes to him "I will have to observes you two for a month, with in that month you two no not show any love for one another I will dissolve your marriage" he watched their faces, they both looked shock and a little relived.

"And if we do?" Lucy asked making sure everything was in the clear

"Then I will grant my blessings and you will have a renewal ceremony" He answered strong and stern, "understood" he added in a loud voice.

Both nodded their heads, and before either could say anymore wild ocean air filled the room and the elder was gone. The room faded and they were back in Hojo's bedroom. Said person was sitting at his desk with a book in his hand. He looked up as they appeared into his room, "so how did it go?" he asked studying their faces.

"We're still married" Lucy said in an uneven voice, she sounded almost relived.

"Oh?" Hojo questions looking at Alistair "You are?"

"The elder has giving us a one month grace period, at the end of this one month if we do not love each other then he will dissolve the marriage, and if we so happen do" he glanced at Lucy who flushed

"Then we have to go through a renewal ceremony" she finished trying to look away from her brother.

"A renewal ceremony?" Hojo question "That would make your bond unbreakable" he looked between the two, trying to read their faces. "Could you make such a commitment?"

Alistair glanced at Lucy "I would" he simply said before his spicy sent filled the air and he was gone in a sea of red and blue particles.

Lucy stood stun; she never would have ever pictured him saying something like that. Her heart had jumped when he didn't hastate to answer. All she could do was stair at the place he once had stood with her hand over her heart.

"I told you he loves you" Hojo stated going back to his book "Idiot" he finished flipping a page.

Lucy did not move she couldn't; his words hit her hard. She didn't know what she wanted anymore.

* * *

She smiled at her plan; she was going to take them out slowly. This trip was going to be her chance to fine out their weaknesses. The demon and the void user were her biggest problems. They were the strongest. A demon who will not be fooled by her magic, and a void user that can see right through her; she needed to get rid of them, sooner then she first had planned.

"Star?" she called turning form her desk

"Yes my lady" he answered in a bow.

"I will give you the task of getting close to Holly, find out what she fears the most, and then turn it on her." She ordered in a dark chuckle.

"Yes my lady" he was gone in a cloud of smoke.

She pulled her golden locks into bun so it was out of her pal face. "Soon my love" she whispered running her hand down her crystal ball "Soon"

* * *

I opened the dessert layer and almost gasped "How did you" I stressed looking down at the delicious looking strawberry cheese cake.

"You are not very subtle when we have that desert at the school" he answered in a smirk "Very loud, fighting with people to get it" he went on "When I first met you I never would have thought you could be so violent"

I felt my annoyance rising "I'm not some wild animal"

"No, you're just wild for cheese cake" he laughed getting me to look at him. In the moment I couldn't help but laugh as well, because he was right. When it comes to my favourite dessert, there's no stopping me.

The rest of the date when fine, we ate, we laughed, and he showed me more of his plant powers. It was nice and relaxing, it was a side of him I have never seen before. He was truly relaxed and carefree, something he doesn't get so do at all.

I'm going to miss him.

Even his smart remarks, and low blows;

Pretty sad right

"Holly" he stopped me just before we came to my door, it was dusk now and starting to get a little chilly. I like this though, reminds me of evenings with my grandparents, makes me sad I won't get to see them this year.

"Yes" I answered swinging around to him.

He took both my hands and brought them to him mouth; his warmth flowed over me as he kissed them. "Be careful while I'm away" he said it stern and with worry. "Especially at your training camp" he added with a small glare.

I knew what that meant.

"Don't worry I'll be fine, Lucy's going to be there, and Alistair" I gave his hands a reassuring squeeze.

"I was referring to your lack of mind, and your habit of falling down." He was being serious, I can tell from his tone.

"Oh come on" I stressed taking my hands back and turned from him. I didn't get far, before I could think of my next move I was spun back around and his lips caught mine. Sweet and playful, he did that just to get me mad.

"AWWW" I pushed away and turned around, a damn, it's Sakura.

"Um... hi" I said getting flustered.

I have never really gotten around to telling her that I was officially dating Kurama, even though Shiori has already told her all about it.

"I wish I had my camera" she stressed with the phone away from her ear, I could faintly hear on the other side _camera for what?_ I stiffened, that was dad's voice, he has no idea I'm dating Kurama. After, he would will remain nameless, he told me to stay away from men until I was at least 25.

Kind of blew that one

I panicked and waved her off and mouthed to her _please-don't-say-anything _ she smiled at me getting the hint.

"On nothing dear, I just saw a cat with the cutest eyes" she winked at me and closet the door, not before sending a wave to Kurama.

I want to die.

"That was interesting" he sounded a little hurt, I spun around fast.

"Kurama, I haven't told dad, I want to tell him when he gets home, face to face. That way he won't think I'm making it up" Kurama looked like he wanted to laugh.

"I understand, I have something to ask him as well" he stated and pulled me into his chest again.

"What's that suppose to mean?" I struggled agents him.

"You'll find out in a few months" he whispered in my ear, he was quick in pulling me away and giving me a soft sweet kiss. It made me melt, so sweet, and dangerous at the same time. We pulled away at the same time, leaving me in a daze.

"Holly I love you" I heard him say, it's been awhile since I heard him say that.

"I love you" I whispered back opening my eyes, he placed his hand on my cheek and smiled that beautiful smile that he only shows me.

"Good night" he whispered sliding his hand away from my cheek, his warmth lingered as he walked away.

"Good night" I whispered back before entering my house.

"Be careful"


	8. Chapter 8

Waking Up With Magic  
Chapter 8  
By: ShadowsOfTheHeart

"_Hush now baby don't say a word, you're going to give it up or you're going to get hurt."_

**Note: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. **

* * *

_Drowning in a sea of blood, pain like fire licked at my back. Where am I? Why am I in so much pain? Did I do something wrong?_

_Darkness spun around me, cold darkness that did not soothe my aching back or my aching heart._

_I have been left along, broken by the people I love and trust. Is there anything left for me now?_

_Darkness, pain, sorrow_

_Darkness_

I jerked open my eyes, my heart feels like a jack hammer and _cold,_why is it so cold in here. I sat up and looked around, my window was opened. I gave it a look before throwing back the covers and walked to it. Before I moved I flicked on my lamp that sat on my night stand. Its soft yellow glow filled my room. I was alone, but I'm sure I closed my window before I went to sleep.

I looked out to see if anyone was around, nothing; I then looked across the way to see his window closed as well. "That's" I stiffen as warm arms closed around my waist and his intoxicating sent swiped over me.

Sweet wild flower and over grown forest mix with musky spicy sent that I can't place.

Powerful yet sweet

"You need to start locking that window" he whispered it like an order; I shivered from his warm breath on my ear.

"Don't do that" I stressed in a low whisper, forcing myself around to face is bright deep green eyes and flowing red hair. He kept his arms secure around my waist, I didn't mine, his white robes feels soft agents my exposed skin.

"I just wanted to say good bye without waking you, did you have a nightmare?" he wondered watching my face.

I sighed and let myself melt agents him "I think so" I took in a breath, I took in his scent his collar bone felt good agents my cheek "I just can't remember it. It felt more like memory than a dream" I tried to recall what I could, but it was fading fast, but the burning pain still lingered on my back. I shivered, the wind was cool coming in my window, and me being in short and a tank top wasn't helping. Kurama pulled me closer; his arms around me, hands clasped at the base of my spine, his wonder scent filled me up making no room to think about anything else. I felt his hands and arms tighten around me, in a smooth quick movement he turned around, putting himself between the window and I, blocking the cold chill that was creeping in.

"Alistair" he stressed a little annoyed. He took his arms away from me and ran his hands down my arms to warm me up.

"Yes, don't be like that' he's gone through hell" I defended stepping away from his warmth, I can't trust myself around him, I'm might just not let go. I moved towards my bed, determined to get back in it.

"I know, I just don't like _you_ losing sleep over it. _You_have to learn to block him out" he stressed feeling torn, his green eyes danced was annoyance and I think, fear. From what, I can't tell, and if I ask, he will never tell me. I turned away from him and pulled my blankets straight "You have so much to learn" I heard him whisper as he moved.

"Kurama, Kurama" I spun around causing him to stumble, I gave him a grin and placed my hands on my hips "I'll be fine, mother has been helping me out a lot" I reassured him with a smile "Now weren't you here to say goodbye?" I can't let him get to the bed; I might not let him leave it.

He smiled at me and kissed my forehead "Yes" he whispered before taking my lips in his. Sweet and soft, his moist lips, hot with need. I love his taste; it was a addicting as his sent. My heart fluttered at his touch. My body grew hot with need and want. I answered his kiss with my own need, but It was short lived and he left me dazed as he pulled away. "Goodbye, I'll try to get back soon" he whispered it with a kiss on my cheek and before I could say or do anything he was gone. His warmth lingered and my skin burned from where he touched my arms, his powerful sent still lingered in the air, making my heart flutter.

I stood there indifferently; I don't know how to react. I rush to the window and leaned out, he was gone.

Gone

Sharpness hit my heart, tears hit my eyes.

I pushed away from the window and took in a breath "get a hold of yourself he isn't gone forever" I said it loud to make sure I understood it. I knew it, but it still hurt.

I shut the window slowly watching the showing hoping I could get a glimpse of him. But I knew better, he was long gone now, or well hidden. I gave one last swipe with my eyes before turning from the window, I was leaving for training camp in the morning needed to get some sleep, if I can sleep after this.

* * *

The morning was bright and beautiful; it was going to be a long hot day. Lucy was sat next to me on the bus, she hasn't said much to me since Saturday, especially after I came home yesterday. She didn't attack me, ask me about the date.

I'm getting annoyed.

"Hey Lucy?" no answer, I huffed "Tskui!"

She jerked and turned her head to me, she looked shock and bewillard. "Holly you" she started only to shake her head "Sorry I was spaces out"

"Spaces out! You haven't been yourself, what's going on. Did Alistair do something again?" A thought hit me then, did she fine out about the game and me forcing Alistair to get his act together.

A light flush came to her cheeks as she leaned closer to me "I can't tell you here" she whispered.

"oh" I stated, I then smiled at her and pulled out my cell phone "text it to me"

She giggled for the first time in days "too long"

"Para phrase it"

"There's really no way to para phrase it" she snuggled into me then and too in a deep breath " I'll tell you tonight okay"

I sighed in defeat "Okay"

* * *

I stretched, the bus ride was long, the coach was nice enough to give us free time before lunch, more so to get our bunks straighten out and what not. Lucy is with said coach to get our rounds rotation figured out. I really don't want to have to do night rounds, but I can see why, especially with these girls, and the boys. Bu this come with some perks, me and Lucy get our own cabins, just me and her. The rest of the team has to shear this one big cabin, all 12 of them. I'm so happy I'm not there. I really enjoy sleeping, and as much as I do love the girls on my team, sleep just takes priority over them talking all night.

I sighed and sat on my bunk, I took the bottom, Lucy has a fear of sleeping on the bottom bunk, she says she get nightmares about the top bunk falling on her. For an A class medical mage, she's a bit of a wimp. I took in a breath of the nice fresh air. This wasn't like New York, no noise, no people, not like time square.

Crazy

I do kind of miss seeing all the crazies though.

I shook my head; next summer I want to take Kurama there, I'm confident my nana and Pop will love him.

"Holly" I looked up at Alistair as his magical dust and sent cleaned the air. I tilted my head, is it bad when you don't get shock when people just appeared in front of you anymore?

"You know, you could have knocked like normal people" I stated giving him a look.

"If you haven't notice we aren't normal, do you have a minute?" he asked looking a little distraught. I wonder?

"Yeah, I got a minute" I answered with wave of my hand, motioning him to sit next to me. He did so without complaint, yes we are becoming close in a since. "So" I started getting his attention "Sup?"

"I'm going on your initial reaction, Lucy hasn't told you yet" He placed his hands on his knees as he said this.

"Told me?" I asked watching him take in a deep breath and move his head to look at me. I kept my mind blank as he searched for the right words to start with. Finally after a few minutes of him debating on what to tell me; he brushed a stray hair away from his face and said.

"Lucy and I went to see the council elder yesterday while you went on your date" he stopped to let me understand what he was saying, it all clicked in now.

"That's why Lucy's been acting weird" I said then motion for him to go on.

"Yes, it was decided that we will stay married for a month, in that month if the elder finds that we are in love with one another then we will stay married and have a renewal ceremony, if not the marriage will be dissolved." He let out a nervous breath as he finished; one of have never seen him do before. I do believe he's actually really worried that Lucy won't love him in the end. Damn I really wish these two would get over what happened in the past.

"It's not that easy" he blurted out without thinking; I tensed and slapped him upside the head. "Hey what"

"Just because you heard my thought doesn't mean you can comment on them when you like, it's annoying and creepy!" I glared hard at him and crossed my arms over my chest "You two need a sit down, and talk, yell, do something to get this, whatever this is, fixed."

"Like I said"

"It's not that easy" I cute in and pointed my finger in his face "Of course it's not, if it was you wouldn't be in this mess, now if the elder gave you this month, then he must believe there is still something between you two. Your magic is stronger than hers right?"

"Of course it is I'm"

"Head of the war mage circle, I got that cocky" I stood and faced him, I placed my hands on my hips and went on "You need to grab her, take her somewhere you both have a happy memory and talk"

He looked up at me thought his glasses covered eyes, eyes that where once so cold it scared me. But he's slowly changing; they have become a little warmer and calmer; almost like he has been freed from his storm.

Alistair stood making me take a step back, as much as I like being a tall girl, he got at least half a foot on me. His long black hair fluttered behind him as he stood, I wonder why he keeps it that long?

"As much as I like your idea, Lucy would break any spell I try to cast, her reflexes are good" I crossed my arms over my chest at his excuse.

"Really, you're telling me that the head of the war mage circle can't take on healing mage?" I need to piss him off a little, seems like that's the only way to get him to move on this. "Aren't you like an upper S class, while she's just a lower A class?" I added leaning back on my right foot giving him some attitude.

"I know what you're doing Holly" he stressed trying not to sound or look pissed; his ego is so easy to puncture.

"Oh, by the sounds of your annoyed voice and body movements, its working" I stepped to the side and pointed to the door "Now, before you blow up and destroy my room, go and think of a place where you and Lucy was the happiest, then with my help" I stopped then and grinned "She can't use a braking spell if I void her powers"

I watched as what I said clicked into his head "That worries me" he stated while he walked to the door.

"Why?"

"Because I don't you to blow her up"

"Oh get out of here"

"Just saying, but if you can perfect voiding magic, then I will agree to your plan" he looked back at me as he came to the door, he was grinning, it looked a little evil.

"Is that a challenge?"

"You could say that, I'll give you till the end of the training camp, and please do try to stay away from the camp while parting, I don't want inncocent people to get hurt." He finished with a laugh, and before I could wiped my pillow at him, he was gone in a mist of his blue and red partials. His spicy sent linger in the air.

"Damn him" I muttered flopping back on my bed "I haven't blowing anything up since last week"

* * *

Lunch made me turn up my nose, why, well it was curry, and as much as I have been trying my hardest to like curry, it just isn't happening. Needless to say I had rice with soya saus. Not a good choice since we're doing drills right now.

So hungry.

I flopped down on the red team bench and took in some much needed air. My ankle hurt, all this jumping and hopping about it making it throb. I just had to break my foot didn't I? And it wasn't even epic, how can you make falling down the stairs epic?

"You okay love bug?" Minka asked me. I focused my eyes on her and smiled a little. She was bent down so her face was level with mine. It was a deep crouch too; she's a tall girl close to six feet, give or take an inch. Minka was a nice girl, pretty and happy. Her chin length hair blew in the light wind, it was a dyed blue color and it matched her bight gray eyes. She lived in her own world really. Hug anime fan, I'm talking cost player, anime convention goer, and she didn't care who knew. We get along good, not on what you call a close friend level but a friend none the less.

"Love bug?" I question, she also has this thing with saying weird and really out there stuff.

"Yeah, I heard it on a western drama, I like it" she answered with a bright smile, I nodded in response. "You look hungry and dead"

"hungry yes, dead, almost there" she laughed at my comment and proceeded to pet my hair.

"It's okay darling, just remember to die after out track meet" she laughed some more before tapping my cheek in a playful way.

"I'll be sure to do that" I stated like it would be true "before that" I went on brushing her hand away from my face "you wouldn't have any food on you would yeah?"

"Would I" she grinned and pointed to her Saint Tail book bag "I got a energy bar and water in there, but" she stopped and tapped my nose "you have to tell me why you a dear Minamino-san were walking hand in hand yesterday."

I almost chocked "you saw" I didn't even get it out before she grinned and nodded her head.

"I have heard a rumour that he was seeing someone, and my first thought was you. Why is what you might be thinking, well love bug, it was as simple as putting salt and pepper together." Her grin was big and confident. I sighed and tired not to laugh at her. "So you two an idiom or what?"

"You could say that, but don't tell, I really want to live pass graduation" I gave her puppy dog eyes

"Silly willy; never would I tell the other vipers about you and him. I like you, and he seems nice enough" she was almost bouncing as she said this, like I said, strange girl. But I trust her like I trust Lucy or Hojo or Alistair. "Since you were honest you can have two energy bars"

"I feel like a dog getting rewards for good behaviour" I said with a fake eye roll, she simply giggled and went to her bag. She opened said bag as I leaned back on my hands and took in the late afternoon air. I wonder what Kurama is doing right now? He never did tell me why he had to go to the demon world and we didn't talk about contacting each other while he is there.

For two people in love we really skipped over some major points.

"Here you go" Minka mused handing me the two energy bars and a bottle of water. "That should hold you till supper"

"If supper's something I like, I'm going to die out here" I said and dug into the bar, so good.

"Picky westerner." I heard her say before she again patted my head and walked away. Well she ran away to be right, she still had drills to do. Me, well I was all finished. Well in a since I had less drills then the other girls, mostly because my events are all running of some kind. I took a sip of my water and watched as Lucy flew over the high jump bar.

Her hair flew around her as she arch her back to clean the bar. Since I've found out she's a mage I've been wondering. Does she use her magic to help her? I tried to ask her once, but I felt it would have been rude.

Though I can sense magic, I can't always tell what that magic is. And if that mage is will educated in blocking spells, like Lucy, then I'm shit out of luck.

Ah well, no point in mottling over that now. I took in the warm air as my eyes watched Lucy's back hit the blue mats. Her lags went over her head a bit but she's flexible.

"Holly" I jumped and looked up, Hojo was looking down at me with question in his dark eyes, hum, his hair is getting long again.

"Yeah?" I answered

"I've been looking for your coach for the last half hour, I need to talk to her about the group run" he said, he looked a little frustrated.

I shrugged "She was just yelling at Tina, then Maria showed up and whisked her away." I pointed towards the teacher cabin "They could be in there, Maria has been changing our schedule a lot, it seems to me she's trying to gets us more group runs and activates then actually training time." I looked away from Hojo "Annoying witch"

"How long have they been gone?" he asked turning my head back to him. I flinched a little at his touch, his hands are warm, but softer then Kurama's. I batter his hand away out of annoyance

"I don't know, before I sat down, probably like 20 minutes" I answered in a huff.

"I'm going to look" he muttered turning towards the teachers cabin "Oh and Holly" he stated as he started to walk.

"What?"

"If you're going to train please do it far away from the camp" he laughed before barking out into a run.

"Hey!" I crushed my water bottle, "Fucking Alistair."

* * *

Have you ever sat back and wondered where your life would have headed if you made different choices or hadn't made any mistakes at all? Well I am, for the sole reason of me being starved because supper was again a dish I don't like, (sea food stew) and I'm on a joyless run with the boy's basketball team; partnered with some creepy ass freshmen. Well I wouldn't say creepy in a weird monstrous way, I'm talking about flirting with me creepy. Why? Well every since I came to this school no guy would ever dare approach me, because of Hojo and Lucy. Though people tried to hide that fact from me, I'm not even close to being stupid or deaf.

Then when Kurama started his weird association with me, guys didn't even look my way. They were much too scared of the overprotective demon. Not that they know that, but Kurama has a way of letting people know he is not one to be messed with.

So this little endeavour is freaking me out. Yes I have experience with guys flirting with me, just I haven't had one do it since I was Jr high.

I'm so freaking snacking Maria schedule tomorrow and changing my running partner.

I let out a breath of annoyance as he shot me a smile, said freshmen is the same one who spoke to me when I sluttered Alistair in our match. Short black hair, dark brown eyes you could mistake them for black. Small build but strong, one of those guys where you think is skinny until he takes his clothes off. Something he decided to do a ways back saying it was too hot. Kurama would probably kill this poor boy he knew he was running next to me shitless. Hojo or Alistair probably would do much better. This I have strongly explained to him, lake the demonic boyfriend and said siblings having magic. But in truth Hojo is no push over and I'm a little impressed with this kids guts. But saying this doesn't mean I mind him running next to me shirtless and flirting up a storm.

"So tell me about this boyfriend you keep saying you have" he stressed the last part, practically calling me a lier. I should trip him and leave his ass here to rot. But that wouldn't be nice, not that I have ever been accused of ever being overly nice but it wouldn't be moral.

"What's to tell, I have one so stop with the asking me out deal" I shot back at him as I jumped over rotting log, he did the same without effort, I was really hoping to out run him but he's as fast as Hojo and Lucy. Right now I really wish I knew how to use more of my own magic.

"Oh, what to tell" he brushed my arm as we made a left turn; his touch was cold but warm at the same time. A warning chill went down my spine so I side stepped away still keeping my pass to his.

"What to tell" he said again glancing at me with some hit of knowing, I really want to smack his pretty face. "What's his name, school, hair color, eye color, is he as good looking as me"

I tripped and went flying towards the ground, I cringed with knowing this is going to hurt, I closed my eyes already seeing the pain and blood.

But it never came, strong warm arms caught me, and a very familiar sent caught me off guard."Holly what's with you and trying to kill yourself" harsh words but ones I have known a long time ago. I didn't want to believe it but could it really be.

I opened my eyes as my savour pushed me back to me feet, I just stared at him; astonished "Andrew?" his names fell from my lips before I could think. It has to be him, those amazing amber eyes, light curly dirty blond hair that was messy around his ears. Tall, he's so much taller now, almost a foot over me, he was close to if not taller than Alistair. His boyish face he use to have was now sharper and more hansom.

"What's wrong with you, it's not like I was dead" he said with a sly grin, he was never saddle, very blunt and a little mean.

But

"What are you doing here? I thought" I started to say but he held up his bug hand to cut me off.

"My father and mother are now officially divorced, thank god" he held out his hand to me "So when my mother went looking for a new job I tracked you down, getting a teaching position over here was easy as hell" I just looked at his hand then back to his sharp but warm eyes.

"Andrew you, you vanished for almost what 5 years now, where the hell did you go!" I could feel the tears in my eyes "no one knew where your whole family was. Do you know how hard that was for me!" I blinked back my tears and movement caught my eyes.

Damn Kimura-san was still here.

"Sorry to break up this, whatever this is but me a Jones-san need to finish our run" I heard the warning in his voice, the same one I hear in Kurama's when speaks to Hojo.

Stay away, she's mine.

As quick as Kurama can run, Andrews warm hands was one my arms and I was pulled agents his well formed chest, he is so much border now, I feel so small. "I'll tell you this once, stay away from my girlfriend!" my heart leapt, not from heart but from fear. In truth we never officially broken up; Andrew was my first boyfriend, my first friend. Our parents always got posted to the same place up until New York. Two years we spent there and just when we ended our second year in Jr high, Andrew and his family disappeared. My heart was so broken, he was my everything. That was the worst summer of my life, and then I moved here, and now everything is different.

"Oh so this is the boyfriend," he grinned with the knowing it wasn't him I was talking about.

"Boyfriend?" he asked pushing me back and looked into my eyes, I knew he could see the hurt and fear, but

"Andrew you left me" I said pushing away from him "I wish I could say sorry, but you left me without a word" I saw anger cross his eyes cause them to deepen into deep shades of honey and gold.

My own anger flared "You have no right!" I snapped "No word and now bam your back, what do you think we would pick up where we left off?" I saw the answer in his eyes "Damn it Andrew! Forgive me but, I wasn't going to sit in misery waiting for you, when I didn't even know if you where dead or alive. I loved you yes, oh god did I love you." I stopped and turned from him feeling tears from this old wounds.

"I'm sorry Holly, just, we need to talk about this in a better place, can you get away tonight?" he pleaded with me, I glanced at Kimura-san grinning face, more anger flared.

"Ahrrr, fuck you" I snapped at the freshmen "And no to you, I have to play babysitter tonight, I have to go" I ran away, just like that, I can't be near him without all my old emotions for him flaring up. Five years he's been gone, and of all places to meet up again, and of times. Why now?

* * *

"Holly you okay?" Lucy asked at I fought with this stupid arm band. Maria thought it would be a splendid idea to wear bright yellow arm bans to single us out as patrollers. Trying to get it to stay on was another story.

"Fine" I hushed and dug the safety pin in my arm. "God damn it" I hissed at the pain, stupid, stupid, little sharp object.

"Like he'll you are" she stresses taking the pin from me and started to pin the ban herself

"Lucy I said"

"You're fine I got that" she hisses and skilfully slid the pin into the bright faberaite securing it in place. "You've been in a mood since you got back from the run, alone I might add" she tugged on the ban to make sure it was secure she then turned me to face her, both hands on my shoulders. "What's wrong?"

I took in a breath, I can't hide this from her, she knows me to well to try and lie my way out of this. "He's here Lucy" I whispered as old wounds dug at my heart.

"Kurama? did you two have a fight?" she asked knowing I didn't mean him.

"No, Andrew he's" I shook my head trying not to cry, three years ago when I came here I left all that hurt behind me to start a new, but now, if I let the flood gays open I don't know what or how much damaged it will cause.

"Oh god" I heard her whisper "No joke, damn it no wonder you're in such a mess" she stated with soft tones, her soft hands took my face as she leaned her forehead on mine. "Take a breath" she whispered "I know this is hard, but how" tears spilled from my eyes and onto her hands.

"He just came out of now where, and he acted like he was never gone." She pulled away and whipped my tears

"You need to breath" she said again in understanding, in truth Holly and Hojo are the only ones to know about Andrew outside of my father and grandparents. The wounds were still so fresh when I met them I let it all out one day. It was the first time Hojo called me but my first name. The thought of telling Kurama never crossed my mind; I didn't want to bring up that old wound.

But now.

"Holly look at me" she whispered and again placed her forehead on mine, her warmth soothe me "We have to leave now, if the boys see you like this Andrew might disappear again" it was harsh but true.

"I know" I sniffed as she pulled away from me "It just"

"I know more than you think" her voice cracked and I knew she was talking about Alistair.

"I need to wash my face" I stressed trying to hold myself in place, I really wish I could feel Kurama's warmth and take in his calming yet dangerous sent; or just seeing his beautiful emerald eyes, eyes that have never judged me; always protecting me.

Lucy gave me a nod and went to her cosmetic bag, I ducked into the bathroom and ran the hot water and started to breathe again.

* * *

"Odd for you to be late Holly?" Claudine stated dismissing Lucy, she was hardly on time when I wasn't there to drag her ass out of class.

"Sorry I got shampoo in my eyes when I was washing my hair" I lied with a fake smile.

"That explained the eyes" I heard Hojo whisper, but one look at Alistair told me he knew something was up. He must have felt or heard my panic thoughts when I ran into Andrew.

"Okay, we're all here let's start" Maria said smiling brightly and held up a piece of paper. I cringed at her happiness; the urge to slap her face was strong. I really need to find out what the hell she is. "Okay, we do rounds until midnight; the teacher said they will take the late night watches." she pointed to the paper now "Right now everyone should be back to their respective cabins and rooms. We each have a sector to portal." she walked to Hojo with a blush as she handed him some papers. It was then I noticed the pretty pink gloss on her full lips and the scent of perfume on her light blue track suit. Our team suit, ours was red. Hojo and them wore black. Her head of blond curls flutter as she tilted her head to the said as Hojo took the papers from her "Could you pass these along" her voice was sweet and alluring, again I wanted to slap her hand away.

To me she felt like poison.

I have come to the conclusion not to speak to her directly, even though every time I see her it gets harder and harder to might my tong.

Hojo took the papers with a nod and did what was asked, I saw her face twisted with hate when he didn't give her the response she wanted. It was too fast for anyone else to see, or maybe she only wanted me to see. Lucy tapped my arm, then shoved the papers in my face. I blinked, was I just starring at Marie this whole time? I shook it off; I'll blame it on the shampoo.

"Thanks" I muttered taking a sheet and passing it to Claudine.

"On here is your sector and partner, your partner will change every night and so will your sector, fresh eyes are always better." She smiled again and looked towards me with a grin. One where she knew things about me she should not.

I really want to hit her.

"Oh look Holly you're with Alistair" Lucy stated making me break eye contact with Maria.

"What?" I asked looking down at the sheet

"You're with Alistair" she said again annoyed I didn't listen the first time.

"Oh" I muttered reading the contents, she was right I was with my brother, Hojo was with Claudine, Lucy was with, "Jackson" wait a minute, I read the name again, then went to Maria's name " Kimura"

"Present" Kimura-san called shooting me a grin

"Your very late" Hojo hiss at his team mates

"Sorry, sorry" the other said, I'm assuming he's Jackson. Tall, cute, gray eyes, black hair that was spiked up, same high as Hojo and same build, they were in white track suits because they where Jr's. I glanced at Hojo, he shrugged and moved his head towards Maria.

"Uneven numbers" he stated "Jackson is our manger" that's when I notice his track suit was more gray then white, "And Kimura, he volunteered because non of the other seniors would do it" he was mad, annoyed and above all pissed. He didn't like Kimura-san very much; which is strange because they us to get along.

"Okay everyone knows where and who they are going with" Claudine stressed loudly.

"Yes" We all stressed back matching her tone.

"Okay get going then" she shooed us with her hands.

"Yeah, yeah" I muttered and before I could ask Lucy if she would be okay with Jackson a warm strong hand took my arm and dragged my away.

"Alistair slow down, it's not like the tree's are going to go anywhere" he didn't though and he didn't say anything till we where secure in our sector and he radio use in, yes we even got radios.

"Who was it that made you cry and upset today" he was angry and a little, lose. I have never seen that look in his eyes before and it was close to guilt. He was angry that he wasn't there to stop my pain. My heart jumped from his brotherly jester. It almost made me want to hug him, but I don't think we're quite at that sibling level yet.

So I shrugged "I told you I got shampoo in my"

"Christ Holly who do you think you're talking to! I know your thoughts and feelings butter then you think. And I know when someone has been crying" he took my shoulders much like Lucy has done. "I need to know Holly, I was too far away to hear your correct thoughts but I could feel your discomfort and pain." he took in a breath "Did Kimura do something to you? You where running with him today right, I swear I'll"

"No" I stopped him "Though he was being a pain, it wasn't him" I took in a breath "Someone I use to love, a close friend appeared today like he was never gone. I was in shock and hurt because he never gave warning" I watched Alistair's eyes as realization hit him.

"An old boyfriend?" anger filled his eyes "It wasn't"

"No it's wasn't him, his name is Andrew Lonse, he was, well he was." It hurt to go on and thankfully Alistair saw the pain and betrayal I felt in my eyes. He let me go and let out a breath, he really doesn't know how thankful I am he understood.

"He was missing right, five years?" he asked looking around our area listing for would be rule breakers.

I wasn't shocked by his statement, that thought has been passing in the background of my head since Andrew appeared. "Yeah, no warning he just left" I saw pain flicker through Alistair's eyes, understanding and loathing. He was thinking about when he left Lucy without a word, and did the same he just appeared one day. But the difference are severer, Alistair was to be the next in line, trained killer with no emotions or heart. Andrew is human, and despite his grown up looks he hasn't changed at all. His harsh voice with just the twang of softness was the same, his intense eyes that always know what I'm thinking.

Everything about him was the same.

But

I'm not

"I don't know what to do" I whispered holding back more tears, "This whole thing is just crazy, he said he tracked me down"

Alistair took in a breath and I could see conflict in his eyes "Holly have you felt strange around him?" he asked watching my eyes

"No"

"Are you sure?" he said eyes still on mine, I give him a look.

"Why?"

"Because I know"

"This isn't your story to tell Alistair" I jumped from his voice and spun around and there he was glaring at Alistair with those amber eyes.

"Andrew what are" Something clicked "Wait, you two know each other"

Alistair huffed out sight of annoyance and anger "Yes and no" he looked between me and Andrew unsure if he wanted me to hear the story.

"Andrew?" I asked feeling my annoyance spike.

"Yes and no" he answered holding out his hand " Come with me Holly we need to talk"

"Then talk" I hissed feeling Alistair presents behind me.

"This isn't something I want your current boyfriend to be hearing, or is it wife!" His anger was strong and his Amber eyes glowed with rage.

My own rage took over "Wife! Are you on crack dumnass, Alistair's my brother!"

Shocked filled his eyes as sparks of amber like honey danced with confusion. "Brother?" he said it slow not believing. "Your brother died at birth"

"No he was taken away by our mother, Rosabella" I hissed, I took in a breath as my void powers started to burn and turn in my stomach.

Disbelief lingered in his eyes "But your human" and more information click as one of Alistair's nightmares came to me. Locked alone in a damp cold cell with only a wild animal for comfort, but there was something wrong with the animal like it was almost human.

Bright amber eyes human.

I spine around to Alistair in panic as a voice whispered what he was in my ears.

_Werewolf_.

"Is he?" I asked knowing he heard my thoughts

He nodded, I spun back around, his gaze was still on me, confused and annoyed. "Why did you disappear?" I need to know this

"Holly you"

"Shut up or I'll walk away" I let him see the anger in my green eyes; wind messed with my pony tail hair, it also slightly moved his soft beautiful curls. "Tell me"

He withdrew his hand and let out an annoyed breath "You might want to sit"

"Don't tell me what to do, I'll stand now talk!" I snapped at him felling my powers turn.

"Holly you" he stopped and looked pass me to Alistair he then shook his head deciding not to speak. He looked back at me and took a step forward. "Holly I left, my family left because I was coming of age." he stopped, trying to put what he needed to say in words I would understand. His eyes settled back to a shimmering amber "I'm a wearwolf Holly, pure blooded." He watched my eyes for surprise.

Yes I was shocked but not surprised, I always knew he was different but "So you just vanished without warning or care?"

"It wasn't like I didn't want you to know, I wasn't aloud" he stated "I had to go train with mages in order to control myself because my parents didn't know what to do. I was adopted remember" He moved closer again, this time I could see the swirls of power in his eyes.

"His parents where mages Holly, our mother knew then well" I heard Alistair say from behind me.

"But why was he chained with you"

"No Holly, I was chained with him" he stated placing a hand on my shoulder. I glanced up at him, how much suffering did he have to go though?

"Young wears have little to no control over their change when the moon is full. They don't even have control over their minds. That is why he was chained, I was placed there to be numb of emotions" Regret and anger danced in his blue eyes.

I turned my gaze back to Andrew; there was so much guilt and range on his face in his eyes. He wasn't sorry for what he was or how he got there, but he was sorry for leaving me. "You could have said you where moving" I didn't want to hear any more of him and Alistair chained in the same cell.

"I thought it would only be a few months, a year a most but time just seem to slip by it was like one thing after another, one more thing I needed to control. I couldn't come back to you and not know if I would accidently hurt you" he held up his arm, a glittering white gold ring sat on his middle finger, a ring I have him for he disappeared.

I sucked in a breath.

"I have full control now, and I just needed to see you. I need you back" he lowered his hand and at that moment Alistair tighten his hands on my shoulders.

"Andrew I have someone I love right now, someone I can hardly stand being away from. Andrew we're over, we have been over the moment you left" I exhaled slowly trying to cover up my shaking body.

"I can see that" he growled his eyes sparking in hot flashes of amber gold's.

I looked up at Alistair and be nodded we needed to get this straight. I took in a solid breath and focus my eyes on Andrew's angry depths of golden amber "Andrew, Alistair is my twin brother, procetor or void" I stopped and stepped away from my twin. "I am void" I states as I rose  
up my right hand palm up and focused. In seconds swirls of electrum energy played in my hand.

Andrews's eyes went wide "You're the void Mage" then he laughed "are you kidding me, I knew that the moment I met you"

I froze and let the power die away. "What do you mean?"

"It's hard for mages to see through a glammer, but for werewolf's it's easy. I could see your true self Holly, I have always see your emerald eyes, but you and Alistair don't have the scent of twins" he hissed unconvinced we're siblings.

"That's because I cast a masking spell" I whirled around to fine my mother appearing into the woods. Her short red hair fluttered around her cheeks in a slow way, her gray tank top an black shorts told me she had been asleep.

Damn it Lucy.

"Mom you didn't have to come" I stated annoyed that my personal life was getting high jacked again.

"Lucy was in a panic, she said that an old flame of yours showed up and she was scared Alistair was going to kill him" she looked over to Andrew now "Never thought it would be you" she was unimpressed and board. Typical get her on bad day.

"Lady Rosabella" I heard him stress he then looked between me, mom, and Alistair and I saw the moment it clicked in. He saw the resulsments.

"I'm sorry I accused you of stealing her from me, it felt like one last kick in the teeth from you" he almost laughed for his mistake, I wasn't, neither were mom or Alistair.

"I still should kick your teeth in for making Holly cry" Alistair snapped.

"Now shut it kids" Mom snapped back placing her hand on her head. "You two should talk yes, but right now is not the time. Holly tell him who and what your boyfriend is so he can get it in his head he's no longer a part of your life" I had to looked twice at my mom, she really didn't like Andrew.

Correction

She didn't like him at all

"What is she saying?" Andrew stresses

"Tell him Hollybella" Mom ordered, I knew then she actually hated him. Wow, now I know where my harshness comes from.

I took in a breath and looked at Andrew in the eyes "His human name is Shuichi Minamino, but"

Andrew held up his hand "You said human name" I saw then he wasn't going to like what I have to saw anymore then when he thought Alistair was my boyfriend.

"Just listen" I snapped" and yes I said human name because he's a demon" for the first time since this conversation started he looked truly shocked and appalled. I kept my eyes steady on his, watching as they danced with confusion and growing anger.

"You said"

"I know what I said, demon, his name is Kurama or once upon a time it was Yohko Kurama" stresses left me as I said his name, if only he was here to help.

But Andrew looked stun and shocked to his core. I don't believe he was expecting to hear that. Heck I don't think anyone would. It took him a few seconds to speak. His eyes told me so much, he could never hid his feeling very well, especially from me.

Rage fluttered across his eyes and he shook "Demon thief, you're fuckening a demon thief and not just anyone, the fucking king of thieves himself. Damn Holly who are you"

"You bastard!" How dare he say that, how dare he accuse me of such this without even knowing "I'm not fuckeing him, we're dating, still pretty fresh at it.! How dear you!" power burn in my stomach, that jerk, I moved fast and stopped just short of him. "And who am I!" I pointed at his chest "Who the he'll are you, showing up here, digging up old wounds and walking over my life. I moved on! So should you!"

"I have no right, but a demon Holly, I would have been okay with a human or a Mage, but a fucken demon!" he grabbed my hand and held it tight "You can't trust demons especially a thief"

I harden my eyes "Former thief" I corrected "Kurama is only a demon because Yohko put his soul into to his mother baby before he was even born. He's both human and demon! And you know nothing about him!" I pulled my hand away as a strong arm wrapped around my shoulders and pulled me back.

"Clam down Holly" my mother whispered in my ear "Your powers are leaking"

I took in a breath as she pulled me back away from Andrew. The sadness and guilt showed in his eyes, he was regretting what he said. He had no intentions on hurting me. But there was also hope; he's not going to give up. Not without a fight.

"You need to go" Alistair stressed stepping in front of me and our mother.

"Holly" he started but stopped "I will get you back" he stepped "I will prove to you that demon cannot be trusted" his eyes glowed in truth before he fully back into the shadows "We are meat for one another" he was gone his voice lingered in the air.

That, after all this time, all this worrying has he. How dare he walked back into my life like that, how dare he!

"Breath Holly" Mom hushed me still with her arm security around me "Breath"

* * *

**Preview**

**Horror filled Lucy eyes as she watched Holly fly back over the hill, "Holly!" she screamed and ran for her knowing her step-sister was in danger.**

**"Don't worry she'll just hit the water" she heard Maria say, she didn't listen as she yelled out her step-sisters name again as she came to the edge, Holly was nowhere to be see, she cried "She's doesn't know how to swim!"  
**


	9. Chapter 9

Waking Up With Magic  
Chapter 9  
By: ShadowsOfTheHeart

"_Why do birds suddenly appear every time you are near."_

**Note: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, PLAESE REVIEW!**

* * *

"Why are you still here?"I stressed and pinched the bridge of my nose. I'm feeling annoyed beyond belief right now, my mother, who I might add is still in her Pj's from last night, is in my room , sitting on my bed, lags crossed and looking unimpressed with, not me, but Alistair. He's only now telling her about the little deal he made with the Mage elder. But, she doesn't need to do this in my room at six in the morning.

"It would look odd if I showed up in the boy's cabin" she said with a quick glance at me but her eyes are still clearly on Alistair. They look even greener as her anger and pissed offness deepens.

"You could have went back home then came back at, I don't know, like noon" I stressed back with a wave of my hand, after my run in with Andrew I still had to do my rounds. I didn't get to sleep till pass midnight. Then bam, mother shows up with Alistair. Lucy, who I might add is as we speak, is hid under her covers trying to pretend we're not here.

"You needed me, and as soon as I returned home I get a call from the elder asking me how Tskui and Alistair were doing. I really don't like being played as a fool, and you three idiots did just that." She moved her hand then causing Lucy blanket to fly off her "Up young lady!" mother snapped, she sounded like Sakura. It hit me then that all of us weren't being I fare to her and my dad. When this, what every this is, is over, I, no, _we_ need to tell them everything, I'm sick of telling lies. That goes for Kurama and his family as well.

"No" Lucy answer loud and defiant, I rolled my eyes, really that girl, she's does the same thin when Sakura is made at her, hides under the covers and hope it all goes away. Child, yes, she is a child.

"Lucy, will you please get up, as much as I myself would like to be asleep, it isn't going to happen, get up and deal with this" I said and moved to her bed, I pulled myself up using the latter to the top bunk for support. "You're acting like a three year old" I needed to add that, she gets angry when you call her a child.

"I am not a three year old" she shot up and got in my face, messy hair and all. Her tank top was twisted and there were smudges of mascara from yesterday under her angry brown eyes.

"I didn't say you where, I said you're acting like one" I said it slow and tugged at her messy pigtails. "I'm going for a run, you deal with this, with them" I hooked a thumb over my shower "okay" As much as I love Lucy and all, I really hate being stuck in the middle of her and Alistair's crap.

"But" I glared at her protest; she shut her mouth and nodded. I pushed off the latter, before my feet hit the floor I spun so I was facing my mother and brother.

"Later" I said moving to the door, I grabbed my sweater of the back of the desk chair as I passed Alistair. He sent me a glare. I shrugged with a smile.

"Holly, do not do anything stupid" he was harsh, stated very clearly not to blow something up.

"Why would I?" I muttered back ignoring the looks from mother and Lucy; they didn't know what I was up to.

"Because that's what you do" he reached for my glasses case and took it in his hand "Take these, and drink some water" he added with a look, he knew I had a headache, he called me on it when Mother appeared with him. Right away he said it was because I hadn't been wearing my glasses since I got here, hey, I don't like wearing them when I have to do lots of running and outdoors stuff, less change I'll brake them.

His probably right, but it's the lake of sleep, Andrew showing up, and Kurama leaving.

I'm stressed out.

"I'm fine" I took my glasses case form him and put it in my sweater "Goodbye" I stressed and ran out the door before Lucy or mother could ask anything questions. I made it out side well enough, the air is nice and fresh and it's already warm. "It going to be a hot one" I muttered to myself and pulled out my glasses case. It shimmer blue in the morning sun, my dad got me this case when he was in Russia about four years ago. He was there for about three months, I don't know why, but that's was the way it use to be before we came to Japan. He would get a call and leave. I would never know where he went until after he came back, he always, take me in a hug and tell him how sorry he was for having to leave, and then came his most famous line _hey kido, I got you something. _I could never stay mad at him once he got home. He always got at least a month to two months off and it was like he was never gone, he would spend as much time as he could with me, just in case he had to leave again.

Its makes me wonder now, how did my really parents meet? He would just tell me they met at a book store, she was trying to reach a book that was over her head, he got it for her and like they say it was history from there.

But, now that I have met my mother, she's only about an inch shorter then him. So that story doesn't fit anymore.

I pulled out my cell phone and flipped it open; the clocks bright green numbers shimmered at me telling its 6:20, briefest is at 7:30 I got over an hour to kill. I glance back at my cabin, I don't know how long they're going to be and I want to shower. I sighed and closed my phone, I had a sudden urge to call my dad, but, I can't.

I wonder if he's actually in...

"Jones-san? Fancy seeing you up this early" I twitched, Kimura-san stood in front of me, he was his teams shorts and tee, white of course. His hair was a mess, damp and his face was flushed.

"Out for a run?" I asked and opened my glasses case acting like I didn't care he was alive, well there really wasn't much acting to it, he gives me the creeps.

"Always" he answered walking towards me; I placed my glasses on and closed my glassed case with an annoying thud. He stopped getting get reaction. "I take it you're not in a good mood today?" he asked in a soft voice trying to make me open up to him. Bah.

"Yes, I have things to do" I said and walked passed him, he caught my arm, his hand is warm on my skin, _storm, element fire, level B,_ It was a flash, the words passed so fast across my ears, I tugged away not liking the feeling I'm getting from him but his grip was strong I glared up at him. "Let go" There's no way he's a mage too, Hojo would have told me, heck Alistair would have warned me.

"If it's about what happen yesterday, if you want I can..."

"She said let go" Hojo's voice angry and loud, Kimura tensed and let me go. Heat lingered on my arm, I quickly moved away from him. I glanced at Hojo I could see his aura, blue like mist surrounded him, angry.

"She was upset I was just..."

"Doesn't matter, if she wanted to talk she would have" he moved towards me, placing himself between me and Kimura. "Go back and shower, you shouldn't be here in the first place."

"It wasn't what I..."

"I said go!" Kimura jumped and was gone without anther protest, not before shooting me a look of guilt. He ran, back the way he came, Hojo was quick then as he spun around to face me, his anger fading. "You okay?"

"Yeah, he just annoys me" I answered watching the anger fad from his eyes. "I thought that giving him the cold shoulder would drive him off, but" I stopped; a cold powerful chill ran down the back of my spine. _Wind element air, cold dark power, locked away, dangerous. _

"Holly are you..."

"Hinote-kun, Holly-chan good morning, are you two heading over for the early briefest?" I didn't need to turn around to know it was Maria that spoke. I bit my tong, every part of my body wanted to lash out at her, blow her away, just, get rid of her.

"No, I came to speak with Lucy, our mother called lasted night and didn't get a chance to talk with her" He answered in truth, Lucy was too busy with me after we came back, it took a lot to get me to fall asleep.

I met Hojo's eyes hoping he would see the distress in them, I needed an out.

"Oh, Holly-chan are you.."

"She was going for a run when I got here, I was asking her if my sister was up, she tends to sleep in sometimes" he covered for me hoping she would go away, but to my horror she moved closer. The sound of her flip flops on the graver grew loud at each step, and my urge to turn around and blast her into the next century grew even stronger. Hojo must have seen my distress because he stepped around me.

"Maria you busy? Lucy probably isn't up yet and I have some questions about today's group run" that stopped her dead. This's the moment she has been waiting for, there's no way in hell she's going to pass this up.

"I.. I, no I was just out for a walk" she stopped as to think ,but I could feel her smug happy grin "Of course we can talk about the run, I was telling Claudine yesterday that the trail by the river would be perfect"

I heard Hojo moved towards her "Yes, lets walk, Holly tell Lucy I came to see her"

"Yes, and tell her I stopped by as well" she said happy, sickening happy.

"Sure will" I whispered out, like hell I will, you stupid cow. I took in a breath, I need to calm down.

"Did you hear me Holly-chan?" Maria called out to me like I was a child,

Anger, pure angry surged through me "Are you fucking kidding me!" I spun around, my stomach jumped, my powers burned under my skin. Maria stood there shocked, scared, but fake, it was all fake. I can see it in her gray eyes. She's excited by my anger, smug and grinning on the inside to get a rise out of me. That, stupid, brain scrambling idiot "You..you.."

"Holly you're out of time" I jerked at his voice, strong and harsh, clear and powerful, it cleared my anger and let the air out of my lungs. "You need to get ready for practice"

"Alistair what are you doing in the girls cabin" Maria stressed feeling left out, angry that they were around me not her. "It's not.."

"Oh shut up!" I snapped "He's my cousin, my aunt called this morning he came to relay a massage to me about my dad, that's probably why Hojo came over. He's due back in a few months, he's probably asking what we want him to bring back. Back the hell off!" I spun around and stormed towards the door, when I reached Alistair I stopped and turned back around. "And one more thing" I pointed at her "Use that tone again with me and you won't be ginning like an idiot next time."

The look on her face, pure shock and horror she didn't think I knew about her, about her ugliness underneath her pretty mask.

"Don't speak to me, ever" I added and went back into my cabin; I took a breath and ignored the harshness in my brothers voice as he called after me and Hojo apologies for my rudeness again. I reached my door; I stopped and took a deep breath, the more she's closer to me the more I want to lash out. I don't know why, I hate it, I'm not like this.

What are my powers trying to tell me?

I pulled out my cell phone again; it was 6:45 now, no time for a run. I clicked on my favourites list, Kurama's name was at the top. I clicked on it and pressed the phone to me ear. I needed to hear his voice, I needed him to clam me down. Even if I just get voice mail I just need.

_Hello_ my heart jumped

"Kurama?" I asked; I wanted to be sure; no I needed to be sure.

_Holly, what's wrong? I can't talk for long the single varies on the time of day_ He was rushed and it sounded like there was running water in the background, like a river or waterfall.

I took a breath "I snapped at Maria again, Kurama, I.. are you okay?"

_Take a breath Holly, tell me..._

My heart stopped "Kurama?" I listen "Are you there?"

_Holly..I..it...I'll..soon..._ the line went dead, I pulled the phone from my ear and looked at the screen, call lose, it flashed in red. I swore.

"Holly-chan is that you?" I jumped at Lucy's voice, quite and sharp. She's about as annoyed as I am, but for different reason, I wonder what mother said to them.

"Holly come in" that was mother, she's still here. I took a breath, and opened the door; Lucy was on my bed her face was cleaned now and her hair brush and in a bun. Mom, well she was still in her pj's but looking better and less annoyed then before. I walked in and closed the door behind me. I needed to tell someone, someone who knew about my powers.

I took a breath "Mom" I started and went to my desk chair; she caught my tone and her eyes chance. I sat then and told her everything.

When I was done she let out a breath and her hand came heavy on my shoulder "That girl, she probably has some evil lurking in her, as for her powers, I would have sensed other mages here. She could he a demon or half demon"

"But Kurama would have known that?" I looked up into her green eyes; she sighed and smiled at me, that motherly smile when she believes you're being silly.

"Listen, I'll head back and see what I can fine out, okay, now try and be nice to this girl, please" she knelt down to me and placed her warm hand on my cheek. "Take a breath and count backwards next time."

I sighed and leaned into her hand "I'll try"

* * *

Kurama swore at his phone and cursed the demon world. Holly sounded distressed and he was in no position to help her. "Put that contraption away fox" he snarled at his fire welding friend and stuffed his phone back into the sash of his white robes.

"Aren't you supposed to be with Mukuro?" Kurama hissed glaring daggers at the fire demon.

"I was, but your ever growing weakening voice caught my ears" Hiei flickered out of sighed and appeared again in front of Kurama, smug looking, arms crossed over his chest ready to prove his point. "I knew you were acting different the last time we met. You have yourself a human woman; your attachment to the human word sickens me"

"Your lack of emotion sickens me" Kurama snapped back in a snarl.

"Careful fox, those emotions will get you killed" he uncrossed his arms showing the two tear gems that resting on at his neck line.

"Don't lecture me" he cursed "Go back, I have..."

"Training, go back to it then, your woman should be safe in the human realm. Leave he pity problems to her human friends.."

"You know nothing!" Kurama snapped flickering out of sight, in mar seconds he held Hiei by the called strong and angry "She isn't just some human!"

"Huh, looks like you haven't lose all yourself" he pushed off Kurama and flickered out of sight "I came to warn you, there is an evil power lurking in the human realm, I've only heard bits and pieces but it's looking for void, whatever that means" he flickered away then leaving Kurama to think.

"Holly" he whispered taking out his phone again, no signal, and he couldn't leave the demon world until Koenma came to get him in 12 days.

* * *

This day hasn't gotten any better, drills, lots of drills, more then I needed, dinner sucked again, and now I was on a jolly run up a mountain. It's a good thing I'm not scared of heights, but the river that ran next to the trail, well that made me nervous. Every now and then there will be a drop off into a pool of water. Lucy, who I get to run with today, stops every so often and looks down at the water, teasing me about jumping.

I did think of pushing her a few times, but I can't swim, so if she hits her head on the way down I can't help her. Demon and crazy mages don't scare me, but water, can't get me near it. "Holly-chan just keep looking forward, we're almost there" she said pointing to the top of the hill.

I took in a breath and pushed the sound of running water out of my head, it's not like I was going to get thrown off the trail and fall in. That's just crazy.

But my stomach has been in knots since Maris said we were taking this trail.

She's doesn't know I'm scared of water, at least I don't think. This would be proper pay back for me acting like a bitch to her, but still.

I can't help it.

I took in a deep breath as we came to the top of the hill, rushing water caught my ears. "We're.."

"At the top of the water fall, go on have a look, it isn't a big one, 10, 15 feet at most." Maria smiled at me, evil, curl.

Yup, she knew

Bitch.

"I'll pass" I stated and went for the pick nick table. Alistair and Hojo and a few more were already here. Alistair tossed me a bottle of water; I caught it with ease and quickly opened it.

"You okay?" Hojo asked lowly with a glance around.

"Yeah" I muttered taking the water bottle to my lips; the water was so good, smooth and just amazing. I took a few gulps.

"We can't leave until everyone gets here" I heard Alistair say, he was annoyed, and rightfully so. I'm pretty sure all he has been hearing since we left, has been my consent rambling on how I was going to somehow fall off the trail and drown. It's hard to keep control when you're freaked out.

I took the water bottle from my lips "Holly-chan come here" Lucy called; I glanced at her, she was standing next to Maria with a sheet in her hand. Damn, I forgot to sign my name. It was to make sure we all showed up. But what I don't like, Maria is standing mightily close to the waterfall edge.

"Can't you come over here" Alistair called hearing my thoughts.

"Would like to, but I need to able to see the trail" Maria called back

"Then get Lucy to bring the paper over" He called back

"Can't what if people show up" she stressed with a head shake. I swore, she wasn't going to move.

"Fine" stupid bitch, I placed my water bottle on the table and got up. As much as my head is screaming at me to not to go over there, I can't look like a fool in front of everyone, I don't have very many cool points and I can't afford to lose the ones I have.

"You don't have..."

I cut Hojo off what my hand "It's okay" I whispered and walked away from them forcing one lag in front of the other, I feel like a robot. It felt like it took forever for me to get over to them.

"Okay give me the paper" I stressed trying not to look or listen to the rushing water.

"Holly-chan step over here" Lucy stated taking my arm so my back was to the edge. "This way you don't have to see it" she whispered while Maria handed me her clip board.

I looked passed her smiling face and annoyed eyes, I needed to bit my tong around her. I grabbed the side of the purple clip board, careful so I wouldn't have to touch her. I really didn't need any more visions or whisper telling me she has evil magic. "Yeah" I stressed signing next to my name "here" I stressed handing back the clip board.

"Thank you Holly-chan" she gave me a evil look, sharp and thoughtful, that's when it hit me, I hadn't notice before, but while I was signing she was moving me closer to the edge, out of reflex when some moved closer I move back. The rushing water, it's so much louder now; how could I not notice before. My stomach turned with fear. I don't have time to get out of the way.

"You.." I didn't get the words out, all air that was in my lungs rush out of me, my feet flew out from under me. I could see the horror in Lucy's eyes, she ran for me, reach out. Sharp pain flooded though me as I flew back over the edge.

Shit, Shit, Shit

Air rushed around me, I heard Lucy call my name, her voice disappeared as cold water surrounded me, hut me, panic. Blurry vision, the water clasped me, trapped me, and pulled me down. I reach, my arms heavy, I can't get a hold of anything, I can't pull myself up, I can't breathe.

* * *

Horror filled Lucy eyes as she watched Holly fly back over the edge, "Holly!" she screamed and ran for her knowing her step-sister was in danger. Lucy reached out for her, hoping she would get her hand in time. Pure horror shocked her system when her sister's hand fell away from hers. "HOLLY!" she screamed her voice cracking.

"Don't worry she'll just hit the water" she heard Maria say smooth and unaffected. Lucy didn't listen as she yelled out her step-sisters name again, and again. She dropped to her knees hard not caring about the pain or blood. She searched the pool of cold water, Holly was nowhere to be see, she cried out and whipped her head around to Maria "She's doesn't know how to swim!" anger laced her words. Maria flinched at the tone she has never heard from Lucy and watch as she stripped off her shirt, but before Lucy could finish two bodies flew passed her. "Hojo, Alistair" she whispered watching them disappear into the water.

* * *

I can see the sun fading through the water surface; I struggled to get to the surface. It wasn't working; my lungs are burning. Tired, I'm so tired, my arms feel like led. I can't keep this up, I need to air. I needed to get out of here, I can't; I don't know what to do. Pain, so much pain, I can't, it's can't end like this.

Kurama, I.. I..

The sun disappeared as bubbles pushed down into the water, my arms got grabbed and just when I thought my lungs were going to burst I was pushed above the water. I gasped and sucked in the warm air. I coughed and reached out for something, anything to hold on to.

"Holly calm down, it's me" I heard Alistair say, steady arms where around my waist, I could feel his feet kicking back and forth keeping us above water. I stopped struggling and took in air; out of reflex I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Breath Holly, breath" he whispered and moved.

Panic again, the movement, it's too much.

"Breath" He whispered again "It's okay.."

"I'm behind you, you're not going to fall" Hojo soothed me, he was here too, both of them, my brothers, they where here, I'm going to be okay.

"Get me out of here"

* * *

"I'm okay" I stressed pushing Alistair away; he has been checking me over like a two year old since we got out of the water. The trail was up a small hill and he was worry I had hit my head when I fell. Yeah right, that stupid bitch, when I get my hands on her I'm going to..

"Holly, there's blood on your arm" Hojo cut my thoughts off with his big hand taking mine and pulled my back.

"Hey" I stressed and tried to pull away, he's way to strong sometimes, but not as strong as Kurama. He's going to flip.

"He's right Holly" Alistair defended taking my other hand "Here, sit down, you almost drowned, you need..."

Angry flash thought me "I need to get back up there and beat that stupid..."

"Holly sit!" Alistair took my shoulders and pushed me down on an over turned log. "Arm" her ordered and took my arm before I could protest anymore. I sighed and let him check it over.

"Do you believe me now?" I asked turning my head to Hojo; he was so close to me now. His eyes, I never notice the gold specks in them. They shimmered almost amber in the bright sun, so this was what Hollybella was saying when she went on about how unique his eyes where. My question went unanswered though, he was searching my eyes for something, what, I don't know. I flicked, burning pain shot thought my arm.

"You're going to need stitches" Alistair said, I glanced back him as he ripped the bottom of his shirt. I took in a breath and ignored the pain.

"Answer my question; do you believe me now, about Maria and her magic?" I winched again, damn he isn't genital at all.

"Yes" Hojo said "It was hard to sense at first but that knock back spell defiantly came from her" he took his hand from mind and stood up, I knew now why Alistair didn't answer, he was pissed, pissed because he hadn't sensed it before. I glanced at him again as he worked on my arm. I can see the anger just fuming off him.

"What are we going to do? Can I blow her up now?" I asked with hope; I really want to destroy her. Wow Holly, back up, where the hell did that come from. As much as I don't like her that's going too far.

"Yes it was" Alistair stated, he can't seem to get that fact that replying to my thoughts out loud is creepy. I held in my anger at him, because he was right.

"I can't help it" I winched again; I think he did that one on purpose.

"I know, sorry we didn't act sooner" he muttered it, he really doesn't like saying sorry to often.

"Me too" Hojo cut in with a hand run thought his wet hair. "We need to find out what she wants" he added looking back towards the hill, the sounds of running and yelling caught my ears. Our classmates and teachers were on their way. I pushed the sounds away while Alistair gave on last wrap of my arm. I took a breath as he tied it off.

"Hojo" I said, his eyes met mine and he knew the tone I used, he didn't need to tell me to go on "She's wants you"

It took a while for Hojo to understand what I said, he was giving me that, are you shitting me look. Boys they're so dumb when it comes to this stuff. Not surprising since Hojo and being interested in girls have never come up in the same sentence before.

Makes me wonder if he's gay.

"How do you know this?" he asked walking towards me, the yells form our respective teams mats are getting louder, they'll find us soon. God help the twit if she's there.

I took in a breath, I need to get my mind off the burning in my arm and the fact I almost drown, whoever said it was a peaceful way to go has obviously never been trapped underwater before. Idiots, "I can see it, I'm pretty sure everyone does, well except for Lucy who believes that everyone has some good in them. It amazes me sometimes how different you two can be."

Hojo was still giving me that WTF look; I think he's in denial. "How can you see it?" he asked while he took a knee in front of me. His eyes showed me confusion and hidden anger. It's like he's connecting hidden dots that I don't know about, he's scared about something, about someone.

"Holly eyes" Alistair hissed causing me to jump out of my thoughts, my eyes snapped to his. I did it again. Damn it.

"Sorry" I muttered before looking back as Hojo "My powers let me see things others can't, it's almost like I can read people's emotions and just somehow piece it all together"

I saw when it clicked in his head "So Maria, you can..."

"Holly!" Lucy's voice bellowed out, Hojo jumped up fast, turning to face his sister. I had to lean to see her quick yet skilfully hop down over the hill. I know she was using her magic, but I can't feel it or smell it. I wonder, I glanced at Alistair seeing if he caught my thoughts. Nothing, he was too busy watching Lucy.

Typical he's never listening when I want him to.

Lucy ran over to me and pushed Hojo out of the way, he let her knowing how worried she was. Her hands went to my face

Warm and shaky hands.

"Lucy I'm..."

"Don't even start" she stressed running her hands down my cheeks, around my neck, down my shoulders. I winched when she brushed my injured arm. She took her hands away and glanced over her shoulder. I followed her gaze, more of our team mates are coming do the hill, including Maria. Lucy felt it; she must have for that scual she's got on her face right now, all of it directed at Maria.

"Hinote-sempia are okay?" Kimura asked trying not to look my way, back to sempia Hojo must have been very pissed at him this morning.

"Fine" he took in a breath "Holly fell over the cliff, we need to get her back to camp and check out by the nurse" Kimura chose then to look at me, my arm, and the pissed off Lucy. Guilt fluttered across his face for a second and I'm sure I caught something change in his eyes. It's was like they swirled, creepy.

"I can carry her if you..."

Anger "Don't even" I snapped getting up "I nicked my arm on the way down, I'm not dead, nothing broken and my head is find, I'm walking myself, so..." Lucy's arms went around me cutting me off, she's I think crying.

I sighed and relaxed "I'm okay Lucy"

"I know, I'm sorry I ..."

"It's okay, let's just go" I pushed her back and smiled "I'm okay"

"Alistair can you take Holly back" Claudine asked as she made one last jump to the bottom. "Hojo you go too, you all took a bad fall" she added with a heated hate filled glance at Maria. I have never seen Claudine so pissed before, but how would she know about Maria?

"I'm going too" Lucy piped up

"No I need you here, there are still people not back from the run, we might have to go looking so" she hooked her thumb back up the hill. "Common let's get Holly up out of here"

* * *

"How's the arm?" Lucy's asked as she entered our room. I gotten back an hour ago, spent 20 minutes of that getting sever stitches in my left forearm. After Alistair carried me back because of T3's the nurse gave me, I had a bath, much safer then standing up and good old brother ever left until I was out and dressed. He was scared I was going to fall asleep in there and drown for real.

Lucy well she looks like crap, her hair is a mess of light brown curls; her whit tank is dirty with mud and is that "Blood, Lucy what the hell happened to you?"

"I fell" she answered blowing me off. Like hell she fell, she must have used her magic to heal because there no bruises on her face, but her clothes are ruined.

"Don't lie to me" I stressed, well I tried to but tying to sound serious when your doped up, is like a drunk person tying to walk straight.

Stupid, hilarious and pointless.

"You need to sleep, you should see your eyes" she laughed at me and sat next to me on the bed. I noticed how she sat at the edge of bed careful not to be directly under the top bunk. Well at least her fear hasn't almost killed her in the last 24 hours.

"You fought with Maria didn't you?" I asked watching her eyes, she sucks at lying especially to me.

Lucy shifted "Not with her"

I raised an eye brow at her, it wasn't Hojo or Alistair because they were with me "Who?"

"Andrew" she let out a strong breath

I blinkered a few times, she just said "Andrew? Why would you, ah damn it all" Andrew probably saw what happened, thus leading him to attach Maria and Lucy "Why did you stop him?"

She shot me a look, hard and angry, she still doesn't believe Maria is evil. What the hell did that girl say to her while I was away? "Lucy don't even, you've had to have felt her power, you where right next to me"

"It was Andrew who pushed you" she stressed with anger I just blinked at her, confused. How in god's name?

"I wasn't push I was hurled through the air by magic, I know magic Lucy I'm void remember, and I dough Andrew could have run passed Alistair or Hojo unnoticed. What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Holly you..."

"Tskui don't you even say I don't what I'm talking about! Give me your hand" she pulled away for me scared

"Tskui!" I jumped because Alistair appeared and pulled her off my bed and threw her at the door.

"What the hell?" I snapped, he whirled around to face me. Eyes wiped and cold, like the man I first met.

"Alistair?" I question getting nothing from him.

"Run" I heard form far away, like the wind it danced in my head strong and cold. "RUN!"

I bolted straight up in my bed, shaking and cold. What the hell was that? "Holly?" I heard a groggy Lucy ask as her head appeared over the side of her bed. "You okay? Is your arm bothering you?"

I just looked at her confused like, "What, why am I here?"

"You fell asleep at the nurse's cabin and Alistair brought you back here. You don't remember?" she shoved then as her head disappeared. I heard her bed creek as she came down the latter. I laid back down as those memories came to me. The nurse stitching my arm, the t3's and water and I just felt so tired from the run, and almost drowning and the lake of sleep.

"That dream, it was so real, Lucy you come back all bloody and..." I stopped when she sat on my bed, careful not to come to close, she didn't want to be under the top bunk. She placed a hand on my forehead

"It was probably just a weird dream" she whispered "Sleep now okay" her voice drifted away, calming me, relaxing me. "Sleep now" sweet jasmine flowers filled my sense and nothing.

* * *

"**LUCY!" Hojo screamed seeing his sister fall away from him, trapped into ice, cold ice. **


	10. Chapter 10

Waking Up With Magic  
Chapter 10  
By: ShadowsOfTheHeart

"_No matter how many times I wash my hands, I can never get the smell of blood out, and each day that blood leeks a little more into my heart, casting it in stone.."_

**Note: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, PLEASE! PLAESE! REVIEW!**

* * *

I never knew how much pain you could be in the day after almost dyeing. My lungs are burning up an awful storm, my legs, arms, and head all hurt like hell. I feel drained and just awful. Right now I'm at the nurses station getting arm looked at again. I don't like it here; it smells like bleach, the room is cold even though it's about a pulse 25 out and this medical bed is highly uncomfortable.

"Your arm is healing up nicely" the nurse says and proceeds to rebadged my arm "I'm going to put you on seven days light duties, no running, jumping, labor of any kind, got it" she stresses this with a tug at the binding. I give a flinch as she does this and fully size her up. Yesterday I was too angry, drowsy and drugged up to really take notice. She's very pretty, short black hair, happy brown eyes. She's dressed normal enough, red light tan top, black shorts and simple bright purple flip flops. Her nails though, are painted very elaborately in red jewel like design. That's the only thing though, she has on no makeup, jewellery or any other accessories, not even a watch. But I can say; she doesn't need it.

"Got it" I say back hiding the flinch, she isn't very genital. Maybe it's the nails or she doesn't want to be here, but I don't get that from her eyes. She seems a little distracted today, because I think yesterday she was very nice to me.

"Okay all done" she muses with a tap on my arm "wait here while I write up your restriction sheet" she adds before leaving me alone. I sigh as I watch her leave the room, seven days of no running. I'm going to fall behind. I wasn't that much ahead in the first place. I wonder does magic count as labour? I'm going to have to ask Alistair about that. I sigh again, this isn't how I pictured camp, that bitch is going to get it.

* * *

"So do we have a deal?" her soft yet cruel voice flowed out from her hiding place in the trees. She makes sure to keep her body and face hidden from the young man.

"I can't..."

"You can" she cuts him off "I can give what you want, but you need to listen to me. I can help you, do we have a deal?"

"Just don't hurt her" he whispers with a quick look around, his amber eyes gleaming with mistrust.

"I won't, I can't; she will not be harmed. Now do we?" her gray eyes lock with his amber gold and he nods.

"Good, I'll meet you again soon. Now please stay away until I call for you" he nods at her command before melting into the forest.

* * *

I pass my sheet to Claudia and await her wrath. "Seven days, jeese" she mutters looking over the sheet "nothing we can do about it, it wasn't your fault after all" she adds and places the paper on her desk. I gawk at her, I was sure she was going to kill me.

"What?" she snaps, I jump back to earth and smile at her hiding my shock.

"Nothing" I cover with a step back, if she lunges at me I think I can make it to the door before she rips me apart.

"Whatever freak" she waves off "now I want you to work in the kitchen, you can peal veggies can't you?"

I sigh out in a cringe "sure" I hate pealing anything

"Okay, get going the cooks knows your coming"

"Okay" I mutter and leave her be, damn I thought I would at least get time off for this. Damn that evil brat. I took in a breath to clan my anger. Even though I have the nicest image of me ripping that wenches head off.

I jumped off the last step and head for the kitchen. The dirt crunches under my running sneakers, I let out a sigh as I kicked some loose rocks. I tried to call Kurama again this morning but I got nothing, just got his voice mail. His voice on that message was so automatic, but it was still his voice and it did make me feel better for a fraction of a second. When his voice cut off I left him a voice mail and tried not to sound emotional. So I didn't tell him in detail all that happen, I left out the almost drowning part, and the dreams. If it was a dream; I mean, it was so real, how could I have mixed up reality that bad. Well now that I'm thinking about it, it's not like this hasn't happened before, but I was in danger then, am I in danger now? No, I wasn't attacked in the dream, Lucy was. I stop as fear jumps through me, is Lucy in danger?

"Hey Jones-chan" I flinch from Kimura's loud voice. I don't need this right now. I start to walk faster, in hopes he gets the hint that I don't want to talk to him and leaves me alone. "Hey" he calls again appearing next to me in a huff. I roll my eyes, really, really?

"Do you need something?" I ask without a look, I just keep my eye glaring at the path in front of me.

"Just wanted to see how you're doing" His voice sounds sincere enough but there's a hidden undertone of guilt. I don't know what for. It's strange and it makes me wonder if his all that normal.

I glance at him for a split second, he's grinning like a fool. I sly my eyes forward "I'll live" I walk a little faster hoping again he will get it in head that I don't want to talk to him.

"So how does a lively girl like you not know how to swim?" he teases in a low voice, he's flirting again.

I sigh out in annoyance "Because I just don't" I answer back.

I hear him sigh this time. It wasn't a defeat sigh like I wanted it was more of an amused sigh, like he can't believe I'm resented him. Stupid pretty boy ego, I glance at him again with heard eyes "Is that all you want to know? Because I'm busy and in a hurry."

He flinch's this time before giving me a shrug "Well I really wanted to know if you where okay"

I roll my eyes and take them back to the path "You asked and I answered, if that's all, like I said _I'm busy_" I stress the last part in hope he will leave.

"You're cold" he says back and moves in front of me, fast, Kurama like fast. I stumble back confused. That I didn't see coming.

"Hey" I stress annoyed "what the hell?" I let my eyes meet his; he's only a little taller than me. I keep my head straight and firm. No way am I going to back down.

"Does your boyfriend know?" he asks with a cross of his arms in front of his chest. It crinkles his black t leaving it bunched at the center. That shirt is too big for him. Forget that, why the hell is he asking me if I told Kurama or not, bastard.

"That's no concern of yours" I answer "now move or be moved" I add, really I have to be somewhere and he's just pissing me off.

He smiles at me a teasing smile, he wants me to move him "try it" he whispers as he leans his head down to my ear.

"Okay" I bounce and kneed him in the stomach, a hit my brothers and boyfriend will be proud of. I hear Kimura grunt from the pain as he quickly doubles over. I push his shoulder, letting him fall back onto the ground. "Listen up" I stress out as his butt hits the ground, again he lets out a grunt "I'm not interested in you, I have a boyfriend and it would be a good idea for you to stop flirting with me because when we get back you'll find it just how real he is." I snap at him watching him hold is stomach in pant, I flick my hair over my shoulder and walk pass him kicking dust on him as I did so.

"Jones I didn't mean.."

I spun on my heal and point down at him "Don't even; I'm not stupid Kimura, far from it!" I finish with another spin on my heal. What a jerk, and who's does he take me for anyways? I'm not just some random girl he can run after. Kurama would probably slit him opened and feed him to his plants if he finds out about this

"Don't be mad I was only teasing" I hear him call after me, I don't listen, I just keep walking towards the dinner hall.

"Jones-San?"

I ignore him again; and resisted the urge to run back and kicked him in the face. Damn he doesn't know when to give it up.

* * *

I sat with my back to the wall, knife in one hand potato on the other. Music blares out from the radio as our cook, Miss Tookie sang alone very off tune. Shoot me now. As soon as I had walked in she grabbed me and haled me into the kitchen. Telling me how we're having Sheppard's pie for supper thus leading me to be pushed down and force to peel potatoes.

This isn't a task I like, have never liked. When it was just me and my father this was a chore I fought tooth and nail to get out of, why, I'm terrible with knives.

Miss Tookie though, she's a super nice, pretty happy thing and just full if useless energy. Her blond hair is nicely back in a pony tail, or what he can get in one. By the looks her hair is probably just touching her shoulders. Thick bangs cut across her brown eyes making them look smaller then what they are. Her body is slim but curvy, needless to say she has a nice rack on her. Her white apron is just making them stick out even more.

"So Holly-chan got a boyfriend?" she asks dancing over to the stove to check the gravy. I fumble with the knife just missing my index finger.

Pretty forward huh? "Yes" I say back moving said index finger away from my blade, whatever happen to a normal peeler with a safety guard?

"Oh" she muses turning to me; those brown eyes sparkle like I just pushed her buzzer. "What's his name, age, height, hair color, blood type, body build?"

My mouth feel open "That's a lot of information to dish out"

"Oh don't be silly, I just want to know what he looks like so do I don't hit one him at dinner" she tuned from me while I still gap at her, mouth wide opened.

What the hell is wrong with her? "He isn't here" I finally say getting my brain back in order.

"Oh, too bad, a pretty girl like you probably got yourself a nice hot one, complete with abs and a tight ass" I chock as my knife slips again just missing my thumb, while she just laughs, dances over to the stove, takes a sip of the gravy, like what she said was totally normal. I think she's crazy.

I stop with the peeling and laugh, hard, I can't help it just watching her speak about this topic and just saying it so innocent like. Things I would never say. I feel tears in my eyes, but I can't stop laughing it's been so long since I hear someone speak like that. It reminds me of home. It reminds me of.. I stop laughing as his amber eyes flicker in my brain. I drop the knife as I push him out of there; I'm not going to think about him, about what he did, about him appearing out of nowhere.

"Here you are sweetheart" She says to me holding the knife under my nose, I pull back not expecting her to put the knife that close to my face. "Something wrong?" she wonder with a wave of that knife, yes I have conferment it, she's crazy.

"Ah, no" I get out holding out my hand for the knife, she gives me a once over before skillfully flipping the knife around her hand and placing the handle in mine. I grip the plastic like handle just as she leaned in close to my face.

"Got boy problems, don't yeah?" I jumped back a little, for a bouncy crazy person she's very sharp. So I sigh out and nod my head. "Oh hun don't worry about that, being as pretty as you it's bound to happen more times then you like" she made her own sigh at this and threw her hands in the air. "I got the same thing going on; I'm getting married at the end of the summer. He's a wonderful man, strong hansom and just amazing" she turns from me and goes to the grill and starts slapping the grown beef onto it. Right away it sizzles and causes smoke to rise up, but the fan kicks in and takes it outside before it can cover us. "But my old boyfriend just comes back to town throwing roses at my feet, saying he was sorry for cheating on me, that it was the biggest mistake of his life. He should have never have left me go. And my god he looks good, better then I remember him. But I told him I was taken, I told him it was too late, but he just keeps coming back, showering me in love and gifts, making me remember why I fell for him in the first place." She slaps more grown beef on "I mean, it's hard now, I want them both, but I'm so confuse. So when your teacher Mr. Tatawa, who is an old friend of mine, asked if I wouldn't mind helping out with your little camp here, I jumped at it. I needed to get away and think" she turned to me then with her hands on her curvy hips "Don't let that old flame her in your head, you hear me"

I can only nod my head as she laughs and turns back to her cooking. Yes very crazy, but smart.

* * *

"Koenma I need to go back" Kurama stressed trying his hardest not to crush his combat.

"Are you ready?" The young king asked from the little device.

"Yes, I have control, Holly is in danger I need to get back" He almost snapped clutching the compact tight in his hand.

"Okay, I will get a transport ready for you"

* * *

Well I can say that because I helped make the food, I get fed first and since we serve ourselves anyways and clean up I don't have to do that either. I just had to help with some prep work for tomorrow and she let me go saying I can't spend my summer in a hot kitchen. So right now I'm out in the woods trying to, and I mean trying to, prefect my voiding magic.

Hollybella was so kind as to tell me that I have the power to void any spell that is thrown at me or at anyone else. The only problem, I have to be faster, and accurate. So my only problem I have now is; I need someone who is strong and fast with magic, someone faster than Lucy. The only people I can think of are either unable to help or won't. I take in a breath and flop down on the grass. This is useless if I can't practice with someone, and Alistair knew that, bastard. I have thought of asking mother, but she's kind of on natural ground between Alistair and I. Michael is no different, especially since he raised him for 17 years.

"Seventeen," I mutter looking at my hands, next month I'll be 18 an official adult, I will be able to vote, and leave home without question. I can also choose to go live with my grandparents if I want. Now that I think about it, in two days it's Kurama's birthday. I'll have to get him something, or maybe I'll just take him out when we see each other again. It'll be my turn to take him somewhere without complaints.

"You seem a little lost" I sprung up from my sitting position and spin around; I relax at seeing Hogo walking towards me. I give him a smile as the wind plays with his chestnut hair; his eyes are giving me a playful look, like he knows why I was flopped down looking defeated. I let my shoulders drop as he stops just short of me; his white track suit is a little dirty. His jacket his opened showing a black undershirt that looks to be ripped at the hem.

"Who'd you fight with?" This question knocks him off guard for a second, enough for me to see dried blood at his right ear. "And you're bleeding"

"It wasn't really a fight, just playing some one on one, got a little ruff." He answers with a light smile, he wasn't lying, that's one thing I like about him, No matter the outcome he will never lie to you. I give a light chuckle and brush some dirt off his jacket.

"Looks more like you rolled around in the dirt" I state seeing his white sneaker are also covered in dirt.

"Like I said.."

"It got a little ruff" I mutter turning away from him and flopping back on the grass.

"Don't be like that" he huffs and takes a seat next to me, his legs stretch out next to mine, hum, our legs are almost the same length. I must have grown again. I turn my head so I can see his face.

"Sorry I'm just annoyed" I let out a sigh "I got a question"

"Shoot"

"Are you faster than Lucy when casting spells?" I watch his eyes; he's thinking it over and gives me shrug.

"I am" he says it slow "why?"

"I need your help; Alastair told you the deal I made with him right?"

"Yes" he stops with a grin "Oh I see, you need someone to practice with" his voice trailed off as the information hit him. "No, I want to live to see graduation"

"Don't be like that, please, please, please" I beg, batting my eyes at him "I got no one else, and I swear I will not blow you up. I'm getting good at this."

Hojo lets out a sigh of laughter before getting up and looking down at me "Okay" he holds out his hands for me to take "but the first time to blow anything up, I'm out of here, got it" he stresses as I take his out stretched hands in mine.

"Deal"

* * *

He watched them from a distance, careful not to alert the war mage that was with her. He didn't like the way that war mage looked at her, flirted with her, even when she didn't know it herself. He snarled at them, at the way he was showing her to place her feet, how he threw magic at a tree telling her to void it. Yes he can hear them, he can hear every word that there were saying.

He watched as she failed, and failed again to void the mages powers.

It behoved him to know why she was doing this, what deal did she make with her brother to cause her to act like a flirting couple with that war mage.

But he was ordered not to go near her, to stay away until she was brought to him. Her and her boyfriend demon. He was going to show her what he really was, that a demon and a human could never be together.

* * *

After many and many tries I have managed to not make Hojo's magic void out. But he told me not to worry about it because he was trained with magic since he was a child; I only started a few months ago. I should be happy with the progress I have made already. But it's still makes me want to scream. I only have until next Friday to get this down or I'll never get those idiots to confess to one another.

I let out a sigh as I enter mine and Lucy's room, she propped up on her bed with a book, strange she never reads. "What's that?" I ask bushing out my hair, I actually blew dried it tonight, had the time.

She looks up from her book and gives me a smile "It's a magical healing book, your mother gave it to me yesterday; she said it should help me be able to readjust my powers so they don't make you shut down"

"Oh?" I question and stepped up onto the latter the lead to her top bunk "How so?"

"Well" she started closing the book "I don't know yet, she told me I have read the whole book, twice if I have to" she grumbled making me laugh. Lucy hates reading as much as I hate curry.

"Well then" I pat her arm "Get to it" I laugh out, jumping off the latter just as a cold chill ran threw me. No it, the air in the room as gone cold ice cold. I can see my breath as I huff out from the shock. I turn to Lucy, she's sat frozen in her bed, the book still in her lap. I call out to her but no words come out. I painic and try and more back to the latter. I can't, I can't move my body. Blue particles filled the room and I knew who's here before they fade. Hojo, he jumps for the bed but Lucy falls away form him, he screams out her name as she falls back into the ice and cold.

"Holly" I snapped back to reality, Lucy is looking at me, I'm still on the latter, she stills has the book in her hand, but she's looking at me, worried. I look down, my hand his still on her arm. I take it away and blink a few times. "Are you okay? You went away for a second"

"I don't know, I keep having vision of you getting hurt, or taken away" I let my eyes meet hers and they are worried, very worried not for her but for me.

"I think you just need to rest, yesterday was hard on you" she pushes back placing her warm hands on my cheeks. "We'll consult Hojo, and Alistair tomorrow okay" I nod my head liking the idea. "Okay" she whispers taking her hands away from my face "Try and get some sleep, I'm finished with the book for tonight" she adds taking said book and pushing it away from her.

"Okay" I mutter out feeling drained even more now, those vision's seem to take a toll on me. With a good night to Lucy I jump down and head for the light switch. As I click it off I get a new chill, but it isn't from a vision, it's different, it's a chill you get when you feel someone watching you. I look towards mine and Lucy's bunks as the soft glow of our nightlight out lines her body under the covers. I look towards the window, the curtains a drawn back, I get the chill again; so I rush to the window and close the curtains. As they draw shut I swear I seen a glimmer of amber, but it's too fast for me to make out. I let out a breath as the feeling passes. I look back to Lucy again, she didn't move to see what I was doing, why would she, closing the curtains are a pretty normal thing to do. I take one last peak out before rushing to my bed and diving under the covers.

As my heart pounds and Lucy's breaths sooth me, I can't seem to get that amber out of my head, because I'm scared of what it will mean if I dig to deep. I don't think sleep will find me tonight.

* * *

Alistair sat with his back to an old cherry tree; it was at the stage where it no longer blossomed flowers or leaves. He fiddled with a blade of grass as he looked up at the blackness of the night; he was out pass his portal hours, but he didn't care. He needed some air; he needed to think. He has been sensing something off about this area. It wasn't until Holly was thrown off that cliff that he finally felt the pressure of magic that is in Marie. She had made a mistake in pushing Holly like that. Holly who knew from the start that there someone thing wrong with that girl, he felt ashamed that he didn't believe his sisters at first. How could he, she has only just got her magic, where he has been living and berthing it since he was born.

With a frustrate flick of his hand the blade of grass went up a yellow flame before ashes too its place. The ashes fluttered away in the night wind leaving Alistair with more questions on his mind. He is stuck, right now he was supposed to be making Lucy, fall for him. But how can he do that when his sister is in danger. Right now, though he will never say it out loud, he wishes that her demon was here, at least then he would have no worries about her.

* * *

Kurama stepped out of the crackling portal, the clean air it him first. He took in a breath felling his lungs with its freshness and the feel of being home crawled over him. The warm summer wind brush his red hair back as he walked through the forest, he knew where he needed to go.

* * *

Alistair jumped up as a demonic presents clouded his senses. It felt familiar to him, but it was different, powerful and it scared him. He turned his body towards the tree line, letting his power gather in his hands. He saw the eyes first, sharp green eyes tinted with gold. It was then he let the power drain away from him because he knew all too well who this demon is.

"You've become more powerful" Alistair shouted as Kurama stepped out from the tree line.

"So have you" He answered with a flicker and a blink he was in front of the war mage with a light smirk on his lips. "So what's this about Holly being in danger?" he didn't hide the threat in his voice, he wanted the older twin to hear it, fear it.

"I'm not sure what role they have Holly pinned at, but I'm more worried about Hojo. From what she told me yesterday, this woman Marie she likes, well it's more obsessed with Hojo. As you know and everyone else knows, Hojo has had a crush on Holly for years" He stopped watching the demon's eyes and the growl that came from his throat. "Had" He stressed "I think Lucy is a target as well"

"It's good I came when I did, and while I was walking here I caught the scent of a werewolf" His eyes turned back to the tree line "His scent is all over the place, and it's getting more potent as I get closer to the camp" His green yet gold eyes turned back to Alistair "I don't recall a werewolf going to our school"

"We don't, he's a, old acquaintance of mine" Alistair covered

"But not a friend"

"No"

"Is it Andrew?"

Alistair just looked at him, how did he know, he was sure Holly said she never told Kurama about her old boyfriend. "How did you.."

"Know, I overheard her the night she told Hojo and Lucy, it's wasn't hard." He stated tapping his ear "They were in the back yard and my window was opened"

"But how did you know..."

"That he was a werewolf" Kurama answered "I ran into him a while ago, it was before Holly knew about her powers, before you, and before her father left. He was searching for her, I drove him away. I didn't know then what he meant to her, I thought he was a danger" He turned back then looking at the tree line "And I was right"

"Don't tell her that you know, let her tell you" Alistair said also letting his eyes go to the tree line

"Yes, I know that" Kurama answered as the wind brought another scent to his nose, a sent he could never miss place. Holly had been in the woods today. He let himself smile, tomorrow he will go to her, and he will protect her.

* * *

**Chapter 11 Preview**

**She sat up dropping the knife; it clatters on the floor as she runs for the door, because even with all the scents in the air she could never mistake his. **

**PLEASE REVIEW XD... **


	11. Chapter 11

Waking Up With Magic  
Chapter 11  
By: ShadowsOfTheHeart

"You came back and shatter my world, you came back wanting more, you came back and I turned away_.."_

**Note: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, PLEASE! PLAESE! REVIEW!**

* * *

I never really understood how annoying cooking can be until you have to help with it. At home Sakura and Lucy do all the cooking. I cook when no-one is home, and that usually consists of grilled cheese or rama noodles. Not really cooking but close enough. Between heaving my eyes watering from the onions, and me cutting my fingers with the peeling knife, I say I'm in awful shape. I guess dads bad cooking skills have been passed to me.

Now I'm sat here, in this heated kitchen, with the evil peeling knife and a bag of carrots. We're having stir fry tonight and we need lots and lots of carrots. Miss Tookie is off somewhere saying she needed some air, in truth her cellphone buzzed. It's either her fiance or her ex. Outside of being crazy, she's a easy person to read.

I let out a sigh as I put the now peeled carrot in the big water filled barrel next to me. 30 down and about a million left. The cool water felt nice on my hot skin as the carrot splashed in. With much regret I shake off the water and take a other carrot out of the burlaps bag. I give the veggie a shake before placing the peeling knife at the end. I'm pretty much on auto pilot right now. I let out a annoyed breath as I put pressure on the knife but before I could cut the end off electricity surged through me with a jolt, causing me to almost cu my thumb off.

A new sent filled the air, no not new. I dropped the knife and carrot, I'm on my feet before they hit the floor. I know this sent, even in this heated kitchen filled with the all it's different cooking smell, I can never mistake that sent. I run out of the kitchen's back door and stop, I stop because I can't believe what I'm seeing. He's here, he's right here standing with his hands in his pockets, wearing a white track suit, but I don't care because he's here.

I move before he can say anything, and before I know it I'm in his arms, ssfe and secure in his powerful arms. I take in his wild forest like sent, I let my arms hug him tight. His body is a little border and hard, even his hair looks a little different, it's more red, longer, and softer.

But I don't care.

I take a full breath "What are you doing here?" I finally say still cliched to his body.

"I finished early, I got your message and knew there was something wrong. So I asked Hojo for a favour." he answered me while lightly pushing me back with a soft yet stern smile, he knows. "What's this about you almost drowning?"

I gave him a shrug "I kind of got push off a cliff with a magic spell"

"Kind of?" he question me with that all knowing look he has. I let out a sigh and told him everything, as I came to the part about Andrew I stopped and looked around. I don't know why but I have a feeling I shouldn't tell him yet, at least not in the open.

"Let me see your arm" he said when I finished my story.

With a nod I pull out of his arms and strip off my red track suit jacket. As I draped the jacket over my uninjured arm I turn so he can see the bandages. His gentle hands take my arm, his strong fingers run over the bandages like silk. He pushes in at the middle making me winch, he whispers a light sorry before letting my arm go. His warm touch lingers as I turn back to him. I don't replace my jacket I like the wind on my skin.

"It's healing well" he finally says "The nurse did a good job" he let the last psrt linger making me read between the lines, it would be healed now if he had treated it. I can only smile, I feel so light now as I laugh at his hidden meaning. He gave me our smile and before I could melt into it, his lips caught mine in a sweet fast kiss. Our kiss, making my heart jump, my breath catch and causing butterflies to spring alive. His taste lingers on my lips as he pulls away. Just as fast and smooth. He makes it looks to easy, like he's pushing the air away like simple bushes.

"I missed you" I hear myself whisper

He smiles at me again before taking me by the shoulders and spinning me back to the kitchen door with a I know on his lips and a missed you as well. His strong hands feel nice, heavy and just right.

"There you are!" I jump at Miss Tookies voice, my eye meet hers quick. There's a shit eating grin on her pretty face as those slider hands sat at her curvy hips. He must have saw her, annoyance crushes my happy butterflies. Yes, I can't forget that he loves to mess with me as much as he actually loves me.

"I.."

"No worries" she cut in with a wave of her hand "I got a little worried when I came back and saw the knife on the floor and you gone" her grin widen as her eyes left mine and travels behind me. "Yes he is a hot one" giggles erupted from her, my back stiffen while Kurama chuckles.

"I'm.."

"Take five, ten, heck take even 30. We have lodes of time" she winked at me before she blew a kiss and retreated back into the kitchen. As the door slams I let out a embarrassed sigh.

"She's a interesting one" Kurama whispers making me spin around to him.

As much as I want to let into him, I count back from ten and say "You have no idea, and before you ask because I can fell the question. She asked if I had a boyfriend. I said yes, that's all I said. She made the rest up herself."

He gave me a fake kicked puppy look "You don't think I'm hot?" he touched his hand to his chest "I'm hurt"

Of course he would do that, he wants me to say it. Damn him, he's back for five minutes. That's right he's back, my anger fads away fast and I laugh. I don't give him time to respond before I jump at him. With sold arms he catches me as I wrap my legs around his waist. "Of course your hot" I laugh and before he can respond I kiss his soft lips. He kisses me back with a fire, the smell of the forest sweeps over me. He pulls me closer and I link my ankles at his back. The kiss deepens, his arms are almost crushing me with need. It's like I can't get close enough to him.

"I knew it!" my eyes snap oped as I pull my lips from Kurama's. He doesn't let me go as I snap my head to the kitchen door. Claudine is standing there with Lucy.

"Ah damn" I hear fall from my swollen lips, lips that are still buzzing from our fiery kiss.

She's pointing at us with a look of pure victory. "The pot is mine!" she shouts out with a jump. At this point Kurama puts me down. As a enquiring thought hits me, I look to Lucy for help but she is just standing there mouth open and I think shocked. Claudine jumps off the back step and runs to me and Kurama.

"I knew it, I knew it!" she shouts out again skipping to a halt in font of me and Kurama, heat rises to my face as she leaned in. "I win!"

"Will you stop with that! What the hell?" I stressed out trying not to feel the doom of what I know she's going to say next.

"The team had a pot going on when we would catch you two in the open!" she exclaimed with such a happy expression I swear I saw her blue eyes swirl. "I had during camp, Talie almost won before we left but couldn't prove it was you, she said and I quote 'I caught a glance, but she was dressed far to cute for it to have been Holly, but who else has that hair?' then she went she turned to looked again you two were gone!" Claudine laughed out in victory. I went to cut in but she was too quick "But before I interrupted that hot kiss I took a picture"

The colour drained from my face as she finished, and in finishing she held up her phone, there on the LCD screen was Kurama and I locked in a passionate not so G rated kiss. My knees felt weak and my face flushed again this time with anger.

"Are you fucking kidding me!" I made a swipe for the phone but Claudine danced back from me with inhuman like grace. I didn't dwell on this as my anger clouded my better thoughts and control "You can't show that around, his murderous fan club will hunt me down and mount my head on a pike!." I shivered from the grotesque thought.

I'm going to die young.

Clausine didn't seem to care, her happiness is frighting and wait, wait, this cant, there's no way "Who the hell are you! You are not Claudine!"

This caused her to stop and give me a confused look as she pocketed her cell phone "Really Holly, I would have thought your powers where better polished by now."

I stood shocked and confused "What?"

"Alistair is a horrible teacher, I don't get what Lucy sees in him" she went on like this conversation is a totally normal occurrence between us.

I on the other hand am to shocked to answer or to think at the moment, I look to Lucy for understanding but she is flushed and I think angry. Pressure soon was placed on my shoulders, Kurama's warm hands gave me comfort as he breath caught me ear. "This is why I hate fairies" I jumped

"Did you say fairy!" I yelled out turning to him "Who's, what?"

He chuckled "Alistair hasn't been teaching you well" he took a breath and turned me to the now amused crossed armed Claudine. "Your coach, Miss Claudine is in fact a fairy. They have a odd why about them, very vain and love to meddle in others love lives. Strong things, with a weird fascination for the fighting arts, and sports. They are also very in-tuned with emotions and know when someone is in love. They feed off that emotion for it is the strongest."

"Wait, wait, fairies are real and Claudine is.."

"Yes, yes." Claudine cut in rather sharply " I know you're new to your powers and all, but I didn't think you where this slow."

I flinched and shot her a look there I saw bringing amusement in her pretty face. Her eye drew my attention because they are in fact swirling. She caught my gaze and looked away quickly in a swear. " You really are void" it came out in a low whisper of joy.

"I don't.."

" I'm so sorry Holly, I thought Alistair told you everything" Lucy cut in appearing next to me in a rush of cold air, I jumped back, she never users her magic like that. In fact she pretty much sticks to healing. She told me once that she wasn't good at attacking spells. I didn't know she knew how to shift. Alistair keeps telling me that shifting spells are for advanced mages and are use mainly in combat. Lucy shouldn't know that spell let along how to use it.

I nod my head in showing her I understood and let my mind draw away from Claudine's amused eyes and Kurama's warm hands. Lucy's colour is wrong, she normally has a green colour surrounding her like the earth but, today, today it's more of a grayish silver much like Michael wife's.

Odd.

"Holly! Are you in there?" Joked Claudine, snapping me back to the present. I take a note not to make my thoughts known as I give a tilt of my head and smile.

"Sorry my anger had me fantasizing about smashing your phone"

Claudine chuckled and tapped her pocket "You can try, but I know you can't fight, and as the fox told you we fairies are very will trained"

Odd "I never said anything a bout fighting you, I just want to smash your phone" I gave her a sweet smile and took a step back letting Kurama's arms drape over me.

"Oh, well you see in order for you to get my phone you're going to have to fright me for it" she gave a light laugh before giving me a wink. "Don't look so pale, no one on track will tell"

I gave her a sceptic look, but I knew they would never tell, we are a team, and I trust my team. " I guess" I muttered still not liking the situation but what's done is done, I might as well deal with this little slip up. "Okay, but before you go and show you prize picture around, I want to tell the team myself"

She smiled "Of course" she then bounced over to use "But" she gave a evil smile "you got to beat me first" with a laugh she was gone, like the wind.

"Claudine!" I yelled moving away from Kurama only for him to stop me "Hey!" I shouted back at him in a huff of annoyance, I spun around "She's going to get away!"

"Let her" he stressed in a serious way, his eyes are cold and I shifted my eyes to Lucy, she was just standing there, watching us, her eyes are not of my step-sister. They are far away, cold as stone. The air became cold as I nodded at Kurama letting him know I haven't missed anything involving her.

"Lucy" I asked lowering my core ready to defend the best I can. I'm good at shielding spells, well you can't really miss those up.

"Yes Holly?" She answered her eyes flicking back to their normal playful self.

"What's you fathers name?" I asked getting a look of pure shock from her. I felt Kurama shift as well, he was readying himself to protect me.

"Why do you ask?" she answered with a light smile, a smile that didn't reaching her eyes.

"Because" I answered gathering my powers in my hands remembering how Alistair taught me how to brake a glamour. "It's a password" with that I trusted my hands out sending my electrum power at her. She didn't have time to move as my gold and silver light struck her, braking the glamour with a shattering sound. As the smoke cleared there was a jolt of power, blue particles filled the air and the impostor was gone before I could get a look. I swore as the air cleaned. I looked to Kurama who had a growl on his lips.

"We have to find Lucy" I stressed remembering my dream. "Did you?"

"I know the sent" he stressed "I'll go find Lucy and Hojo, you go back to the kitchen; I don't want the cook to think you've run off with me"

"But"

"No buts" he whispered with a kiss before flickering away with such speed I couldn't follow him, yes his has changed. He's much more powerful and dangerous. I let out a breath of worry and turned back to the kitchen, what the hell is going on?

* * *

"I told you to be careful" she snapped in anger as her underling appeared before her, his glamour gone, his face flushed, with, not anger, but shame.

"You told me she couldn't use her magic like that?" he snapped back "and that demon showed up, you didn't tell me her boyfriend was him!"

"He wasn't suppose to be here!" she yelled back feeling a burning her stomach, the air around her turned cold as did her glass grey eyes.

"Maria calm down, if you lose control they will fine us" Her underling stressed standing ready to shift them both away.

"I know" she whispered taking a breath as he power started to drain and the air turned warm again. "We need to be more careful"

"Yes" he answered with a bow "You didn't take her, did you?"

"No, the demon has ruined that plan, they will be on higher alert now. We have to come up with a new plan" she answered as the summers wind played with her blond hair.

"What about the wear?" he asked his dark eyes gleaming in the sunlight.

"Yes, him" she muttered "He can not see Holly with Kurama, not yet. Keep him away until I have secured Lucy and Hojo." She turned facing the track field just as her cell phone jingled. "Claudine" she muttered "I hate fairies" she added flipping open her phone.

"We have to be careful around her, she comes from that family" her lackey stated in his deep voice.

"I know, she is a danger, she also has taken a liking to those _people_" she closed her phone and turned to her underling "Be careful Kimura, the demon my have caught your sent" with that said she faded away in white and silver.

Kimura rose form his bow and took in a shaky breath as gold chains burned under his skin. Chains the bound him to do as his master ordered, orders he can not disobey, even if they went agents everything he believe in.

* * *

Lucy flew over the high jump bar with ease, she breathed out as her back hit the mat. "Good job Lucy-chan" Maria called with a clap of her hands. Lucy smiled at the blond as she got up.

"Thank you" she mused as she jumping off the mat, on landing she gave her body a shake. "Just a few more inches and I can compete with the elites."

"You can do it" Maria smiled handing her friend a bottle of water. Lucy took it with out complaint, she didn't care that the cap was off, or that Maria was giving her waiting look. Lucy put the bottle to her lips as Maria eagerly awaited.

"Lucy!" startled, Lucy dropping the water bottle, it clattered at her feet spilling the liquid onto the dray ground.

"Damn" she swore and danced back from the spillage "Claudine-Chan?" she yelled turning to said person.

"Sorry, sorry" she mused with a glint in her eyes, as she stopped just short of the two "I wanted to show you the picture I got of Holly and" she stopped at seeing Maria, who was giving the fairy a hated look. Claudine smiled at her in victory and threw her arm around Lucy's shoulders "Come on you're going to love this" she added turning Lucy and herself away from the angry Maria.

"Oh" Lucy mused with excitement "he showed up after all?"

"Oh he showed up alright" with that said Claudine gave a winning look over her shoulder at Maria, as her eyes swirled with a threat and a challenge.

Maria fumed with anger and frustration, as she watch the pair walk away form her. Everyone was getting her way. The demon, the mages, and now the fairy knights of Asural. She needed to start whittling away those defences for her plans to work. Her way to Hojo was Lucy, her way to Lucy was to get ride of a husband, a demon, a mage and a fairy knight. She got ride of one already, but his chains will only last so long before he regains his fairy powers, she was running out of time.

Maria stood in place until Claudine and Lucy was a good distance away, far enough away to not notice her anymore. With that she bent down and picked up the water bottle, it was warm in her small hands as she glared at Claudine. She whispered a chant, still with her eyes on the pair and in a puff of silver partials the water bottle was gone. Maria took in a breath she moved her other hand making the drugged liquid disappear, removing all evidence of her planned crime. As she rose she pulled out her cell phone, she had one more under her power, someone who would like nothing more then another go at the void users protector. She put the phone to her ear "Andrew it's time, tomorrow you will have your match with Alistair" she didn't wait for a answer as she hung up, a wicked smile spread across her lips as she snapped her fingers, making her make on the wear active, thus making him her new pone in her dangerous game of love and hate.

* * *

**Chapter 12 preview **

**Wind whipped around him, making his hair thrash around in a violent way. Cold honey eyes starred him down, murderous intent in his air. **

"**I don't have a reason to fight you" **

"**But I do"**

"**Alright, but I will warn you, when it comes to my family I do not hold back, even if ****I consider you a friend" In chant of beauty and purple smoke a sword of silver appeared in the war mages hand, in that same smoke his track suit shattered away, leaving him in his war mage uniform. **

**Honey eyes harden as they became dark and cold "You don't understand" it came in a snarl "I have no choice" **

"**We all have a choice" he answered in a low tone shifting his feet, getting into his stance "I'm living proof" he pushed power into lags and shifted, sword ready, eyes cold. **

**A growl hit the air as blood hit the ground. **


	12. Chapter 12

Waking Up With Magic

Chapter 12

By: ShadowsOfTheHeart

_"My heart shattered with your blood hit my face, my breath died as I watched you die. How can you have done that, how can you even dare leave me!?" _

**Note: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho... review please :) **

* * *

"Oh look what Claudine sent to me" Lucy brags as she holds up the picture of me and Kurama in our not so G rated kiss, while we walked on our night protrol. I was suppose to be with Kimura but he didn't show so I'm stuck with Lucy and Hojo.

I gave a swat for the phone but Lucy made it vanish in a sea of green partials, I swore. Hojo was giving me a disapprove look.

"What?" I question

"Nohing" he mutters back picking up his pace, I let out a sigh.

"Oh don't mind him" Lucy huffs taking my arm in hers.

"I guess" I say back not liking the feeling I'm getting.

"So, Claudine saw huh" she went on, I guess Claudine new that the Lucy then was a fake.

Smart girl.

"She sceared the hell out of me, I can't believe you guys where plotting behind my back." I give her a look

" Hehe... It wasn't plotting just gambling a little" she answers with a grin.

I smile at this and sigh in defeat and embarrassment."I thought we did a good job at hiding it"

"Nope, we knew from the start, and no I didn't say anything. It was easy really, whenever you two would look at each other, it was, just there" she explains with a snuggle into my arm "It was there long before you even noticed yourself." This she laughed at.

I gave my eyes a roll "Yeah well, I was just too stupid to care" I answer in a sigh as I watch Hojo trail in front, flashlight out, looking for rule breakers, or so he wants us to believe, he's to easy to read at times. But I can't blam him for being upset, that picture hut his feelings.

I push down my guilt and plaster on a smile "So how are you and Alistair doing?" I ask remebering that he's with Maria tonight. Who I might asss is acting like nothing happened. I really want to rip out her hair, but Alisair said that was a little over the top so he is going to confront her tonight. A catch Lucy flinch at said name, this makes me smile more.

"Fine" she whispers looking away.

"Not an answer, tell me sweet sister, do you want this to end, or are you willing to give up so easily? You had 11 years to fall inlove again and you didn't. Don't you think that's a sign?" I stress with a tug of her arm.

"I don't know" she whispers again pulling away from me still with her eyes away from mine "I just, it's like being trapped, I can feel what he's feeling, it's overwhelming at times."

"I know, at least you don't see his nightmares" I say with a look at the stars "What he went through, I'm surprised he still has a heart left"

"Hey Holly-chan do your remeber when Hollybella said that when a Mage twin gets magically married it severs their tie" Her eyes meets mine in the subject change, she's serious so I nod "Well how come that didn't happen between you and Alistair?"

I shrug remembering what mother told me when I asked the same thing, I personally don't think it was fair; I hate haveing him in my head "Because we're different, he's my protector, I think becuase of that our connection is stronger and harder to break. I don't always hear his thoughts and he mine. Sometimes it's just feelings or emotions. The strongest is when he's sleeping, it's like all walls are down. It's annoying really"

Lucy gives a thoughtful sigh "I usually just get emotions from Hojo, but some..." she stops in gas as he hand went to her chest, as did mine. We both look at one another, and my heart drops.

"Alistair!"

* * *

**10:30am **

** 15 minutes earlier.**

Wind whips around Alistair, making his pony tailed long hair thrash around in a violent way. Cold honey eyes stairs him down, murderous intent in the air.

"I don't have a reason to fight you" Alisatir calmly states eyeing the teen werewolf

"But I do"

"Alright, but I will _warn_ you, when it comes to my family I _do not_ hold back, even if I consider _you _a friend" Is his reply and in chant of beauty and purple smoke a sword of silver appeares in the war mages hand, in that same smoke his track suit shatters away, leaving him in his war mage uniform. Alistair moves his sword in front of him making the blade glow purple and his eyes glow red.

Honey eyes harden as they became dark and cold "You don't understand" it came in a snarl "I have no choice" Andrew moves his feet ready to charge.

"We all have a choice" Alistair answers in a low tone shifting his feet, getting into his stance "I'm living proof!" he finishes with a push of power into lags, in purple particls he shifts, sword ready, eyes cold.

A growl hit the air as blood hits the ground. Alistair lands in a skid and quickly spins on his heal as the werewolf quickly brings his iron like arms down. Blood splatters and rans down the weres arms as he pushes his power down sending Alisatir flying back.

Alistair chants and shifts back in front of the were, his sword high and in a quick movement he brings his sword down.

Everything stops, his sword, his body, all his movements, stop. Alistiar looks on in shock as his eyes sees red binding chains wrapped around his looks down to see those same bindings around his body. He drops a swear and quickly chants a breaking spell, but to his utter shock, it's doesn't work, he's compleatly trapped.

Alisatir swears again as cold wind moves his hair as the sent of blood fills the air. "Now Andrew, finish him so you can get your revenge on the demon who stole your girl."

* * *

We ran through the forest, I can feel Alistair distress, he's in pain. The smell of blood fills my nose as we burst through the tress and into a wild feild. I didn't stop as I run to where I know my brother is bleeding.  
My knees hits the ground first as I see my brother in a pool of blood, blood that is still spilling out of him. Tears fill my eyes. "Lucy!" I scream as she appears next to me.

Her face goes white with shock, shock that she quickly pushes aside as her training kicks in. I don't say anything as she purses me back and places her surprisily steady hands on his heart.

"He's still alive" she whispers as Hojo appeares next to us just as Lucy places her left hand on Alistar forehead. Right away her magic flows into him.

"What the hell" Hojo mutters taking in the scene.

His eyes travle over Alistair's bleeding form, the smeel of blood is so thick it's making me dizzy. I take a step back as Hojo places a hand to his mouth "Those are" he adds kneeling down "claw marks".

I can't help but look, I can't help feel a cold chill as I see those deep wounds carved across his stomach and chest. I gage as hot tears start to form in my eyes. He's in so much pain right now, he's so cold, and

"It was the were" I jump at his voice, his smooth voice. Kurama is standing on the other side of Alistair. I was so focous on Alistair I didn't even feel him appear.

"Kurama how did you?" I start only for him to hold up his hand to me.

"I could smell blood in the air, I wasn't fast enought" he whispers also kneeling down "We need to get him inside, how long till we can move him?"

"Soon, five, ten minutes. I need to close his wounds" Lucy rushes out, panic, sceared. I feel sick, Alistair is so strong and, I jump as something clicks.

"Did you say were?" I ask as Kurama stands up, his eye are cold and angry.

"Yes, no other creature could do this sort of damage." His eyes lock on to mine as he answers slowly making sure I understand.

Andrew flashes into my head as I let my eyes drift back to Alistair, and the blood. "A were" I mutter in a trance as more tears burn in my eyes. There's just no way Andrew would do this, he knows Alistair's my brother, my protector. There's just no way.

I lock my eyes with Kurama's again but before I can say anything lightig suddenly fills the sky as the sent of blood grow more heavy. My back tingles as warning bells scream in my head, I spin around as a rush of wind swirles around me, before I can scream blood hits my face. I freeze as that warm liquid runs down my face. "Kurama?" I chock out as my body starts to shake.

Kurama is in from of me, but there's a claw sticking out of his back, blood is running down that claw, Kurama blood is running down that claw.

My hands fly to my mouth to hold in my scream.

With a jerk the claw is pulled out and Kurama hits the ground, lifeless. "Kurama?!" I stress as my knees hits the ground.

Blood, there is just so much blood spilliung out of him. I such in a broken breath as I look up to meet angry amber eyes. "Why?" I whisper as my former boyfriend glares down at me, arms covered in blood; Kurama's blood.

"Why!" I scream out as red particles start to attack Kurama.

I move fast jumping on top of him as those particals engulf us both, before I can cancle out the magic, air is pushed out of my lungs and the world is spinning, changing, pulling us away.

* * *

"Holly! Kurama!" Hojo and Lucy scream as they watch her and Kurama vanish is a sea of red.

Lucy moves to get up but Hojo stops her "Keep treating Alisatir, with him weaken like that" she nods and resumes her healing with a shattered heart.

Hojo faces off with the were. "Why did you do that!? You said that you loved her, then go and attch her?"

Angry blue particls start to appear as the were stays scilence and cold. "Answer me" he yells with a surge of blue particles as his war Mage uniform appears in a shatter of those partials.

Cold eyes angry eyes meet the distance amber ones of the were "I am war Mage Hojo Hinote, I police this area, you werewolf Andrew are under arrest for vilation of section 45 under magical law. Attacking a war Mage causing injury. You are to state your case or die!" In another rush his sword appears "And you, unregistered user Mage Maria, show yourself!"

"My apologies Hojo-kun, I was just getting rid of some unessities." Her voice calls out, angry and vile.

Static fills the air and with a rush of cold a black dome appears over Lucy and Alistiar. Hojo spins around "Don't move or I'll kill them." He stops at her words out of fear for his sisters life "That dome is air tight, your sister and brother-in-law only have about ten minutes of air."

"What's the meaning of this!?" Hojo shouts in anger "Show yourself!"

"Now, now, in due time. But first, come with me and they will live, if not" the dome gives a pulse and srinks Hojo flinces in panice "oh my, now they only have five minutes of air"

"Stop it!" he screams out "I'll go, but releas them first!"

"Okay" in a pop the dome burst and Lucy lay still across Alisatir body broken bloody body.

In a rush of red Maria appears over them. Her hair is down in a mess of blond curles, her eyes are cold and gray. Around her a red dress of silk swirles around her. "Time to go Hojo" she whsipers with a outstreach hand.

* * *

I hold onto Kurama for dear life, there's too much blood, just too much blood coming out of him. The wound that's carved into stomach and out his back is just spilling and spilling out his blood. I don know what to do, my stomach is in knots, I can't get enough air into my lungs, I can't hear anything it's like time has stopped.

I can feel hot tears stream down my face. He's diying, he's dying in my arms and I can't do a god damn thing. A sob escapes me, I can feel his blood pooling in my lap. Warm and sticky, I gag from that warm thick feeling, I cant take much more of this.

I can't breath, it feels like someone is sitting on my chest.

I look around this space that we got transfered to, we're in some kind fo stone room, no windows, no door. It's damp and cold, I think we're underground. We're tapped like rats, I can't shift Kurama like this, the dimensional rifting will kill him.

I sob again as Kurama pushes himself in a sitting poisition his head hits my shoulder in seconds. His hair his slick with sweat, his ragget breaths are getting shorter. Panic ruses through me, it's making me sick, my stomach is in knots. I want to scream, I can feel it pulling at the inside of my throth, taring at me, pushing at me to let it go. I whipmer as I push the screm aside, I have to be strong, I have to be strong for Kurama, I just need

"Tell me what to do" I wimper. I can feel his heavy boby relaxing, he's going to die. He can't die, he can't. "Kurama please tell me what to do" I stress in panic.

"Marry me" he says in a faint whisper, I don't understand why he would aske me that. Shock grips my heart, is he making his last wish known, is he going to let go if I say yes.

"When we get out of here, I'll marry you right away" I say pulling him closer to my chest. I'm not going to let him go, he_ is not _going to die, not here, _not_like this.

"Right now" he stresses back like I missed something important.

"Kurama I" I stop because he's trying to push away from me. "Kurama don't move your losing too much blood, please just. Don't let go!"

"Be.. Mine" he stress this as he pushes fully away, those green eyes bored into mine. A light goes on in my head, he wants to bight me, but how

"will that save you?" I say hopeful.

"Not... Sure, it's different" he trails off, his eyes are starting to close.

"Stay with me! I'll do it, just don't die, please" I yell and trap his shoulders in my hands. I'm too sceard to let go.

My eyes drift to his stomach, still so much blood pouring out of him. "Just tell me what to do" I add returing my eyes to his.

He smiles at me, his brilliant smile that's only for me. He moves his hand, it's sneaky and unsteady not him, this wasn't him. My Kurama is strong and powerful, confident and sly.

This person isn't him.

I feel his hand cup my right cheek, I forced myself to look in his eyes. "Let me.. " he takes in a sharp breath and I feel his hand flinch on my cheek. "kiss... your heart"

My eyes go wide before I smile, mage marriage. I move without thinking and pull up my blood stained shirt. He doesn't waist any time, we dont have time. He moves fast pushing up my braw, his hands are so cold on my hot skin, he is_ never_ colder then me. Fear ripples through me as he moves closer to my chest.

_Please god let this work_, I prey just as Kurama's soft lips press agents my heart.

He's lips are warm, buring almost on my cold skin. It lastes only a few seconds, but even as he pulls his soft lips away the buring is still there. I feel hot,tender and a little numb.

"Now" he stresses painfully tilting his green forst like eyes up at me. I hear myself suck in a breath. "You will have to bight me" he whipsers in a struggle, his voice is shaky, not his own.

I look down at his face, it's plae and its getting plalier. I don't asked why upon seeing him like this, I can't, I need to save him. Those questions can wait tille after he's back to normal, back to being my Kurama again.

I give a nod of my head and did the same as he did before. I move fast and grab the bottom of his blood drenched shit, I hear myself whisper a sorry and pull. I take in a brath as I peel the shirt off with a sticky sound. My heart is dropping, it's breaking, telling me I might lose him. I give my head a sheak and place my left hand on his chest

"Please let this work" _give him some of my life_.

I bight, I bight him right under his heart. I hear him gasp as the test of iron filles my mouth. I can feel the power transfer. My heart feels like its being remade, reconfigured. A few seconds pass before I remove my lips and pull away.

I feel strange, dizzy almost.

"I'm sorry this will hurt" I hear him whisper, it sounds far away, distance.

Cold, my stomach and chest feel cold. I look down and Kurama has lifted my shirt again. I didn't even feel him move. "I am now yours, will you be mine?" he askes me, I cant help put look at him, his eyes, his voice, it's so much steadier now. I can't think right but my heart is jumping around happy, and light.

"Yes" I hear myself say.

Pain, hot buring pain fills my chest as I feel his teeth dig into the place his had just kissed a few seconds ago. My body moves on it's own, my arms wrap around his head as this buring pain grows. I gasp out loud as sharp power like I've never felt before fills the room in a violent wind, forcing my eyes shut. I can feel the room shake and tremble from our power.

I feel him as remove his teeth and lips from my chest. I open my eyes and smile at Kurama, his eyes are looking back at me, happy and soft. All traces of pain that was there before is gone. He's okay, I suck in a breath and look at his stomach. No more blood is coming out.

"Kurama you" I say my voice cracking.

"Fine, my wife" he kisses me without warning, sweet and warm.

Joy, pure joy is flooding my body as I throw my arms aroud his neck to deepen the kiss. Hot salty tears of happiness run down my face. I really thought he was going to die.

We pull away at the same time, he's beaming at me a winning smile. I know what he wants to say but I don't care because "Your alive Kurama, I was so worried that your were going to die, I could feel it" I say with more hot tears, I can't stop them.

His soft hands make quick work of those tears, running them over my eyes and cheeks. He then cups my cheeks and forces me to look at his face even with these tears foggin up my vision."You saved me Holly, you gave me some of you life force when you marked me" he kisses me again, soft and sweet, it's quick as he pulls back. While I'm blubbering like a baby"I heard your wish"

"My wish?" now I'm confused.

"Yes, your wish for me to never leave you, to stay with until the end of time. Your life force granted me that, Holly when we get back I'm going to tell you everything, I promise" he removes his hands and kisses both my cheeks.

"I love you so much" I blubber and mop my face with my hands "You're really okay" I cry, my mind is so fuzzy I didn't really hear half of what he just said, I'm just so happy he's okay.

"Holly I'm okay, but we do need to get out of here" he says and places his hands under my arms pits, in a quick movement he lifts me up and plants my feet on the stone floor.

My lags almost give out but I lock my knees "Okay" I say and whip away the last of my tears. I take in a breath. "I can shift us now that you're not bleeding anymore" I push back more tears, that memory is going to haunt me for the rest of my life. I hold out my hand for him to take "Hold on"

"Of course" he says in a light smirk and takes my hand with a pull. I let out a yelp as our bodies colide chest to chest. I blush, he's gettin back to normal fast. His happiness is so clear that it's making my heart jump around even more.

I take in a breath and rise my free hand above my head "I'm going to take us to the main house in England, I can feel that is where Alistar and Everyone is" he doesn't say anything, I can feel his approval of the decision.

"Okay" I whisper to myself.

I open my mouth and spak the magic of void. Eletrum particles swirle around us before attacking us, engulfing us. In seconds we'er covered from head to toe, and in that second I snap my fingers. My stomach drops as the push from the air moves, twists and bends around us. Kurama holds true as I closes my eyes and focus on the house.

* * *

We reappear in the main lobby, the house is lit up, "Holly!" I hear and before I can react I'm smother in my mothers arms. "Tskui said that" she stops noticing Kurama and the state we're both in, blood isn't a pleasant look, especially when you daughter is cover in it ."You're alive" she questions Kurama seeing the whole in his blood covered track suit.

"Barly, Holly saved me" he answers in a bow "We my have broken a few rules in doing so" he adds lifting his shirt, and there below his heart is a black circle with vains like markings inside making what's looks to be a eletrum rose. I blush as mother spins to me, I do the same and show her the same mark.

"Damn" she swars but then give a sigh of a smile "But it can't be helped, you would have died if not" she adds with a worried look. "Get cleaned up, Tskui will have a heart attack is she sees you two."

I nod but "Where's Alisatir? Is he okay?'

She gives me a stressed look, the one only a mother can give when seeing her child slashed and bleeding to death"Yes, his wounds are healed but he has a fever. Lucy is with him now." She places her warm hand on my cheek "Now get clean, there's only so much a mother can take with all that blood on you." Tears out line her eyes as she pulls me in a hug once again. "I was so sceared"

"It's okay mom" I whisper "I'm okay"

"I know" she whispers back as she pulles away, "I'll have Lillian bring you two clean clothes." I nod as mothers give me a kiss on the cheek before vanashing in a sea of purple. In this house magic is use for everything.

I grab Kurama's hand and snap my fingers, in secods we're in my room. It's large like everythign else in this house. It's old victorian, dusted in gold's, red's and silver. Mom went over board a little.

"This is?" Kurama wonders stepping away from me.

"The room I use when I stay here" I answer in a blush. "Don't get any ideas" I add in and move to the attached bathroom.

"Holly" I hear him whisper, I spin around as I watch him start to fall, in paince I rush to him and catch him before he face plants on the red rug.

"Kurama what's wrong? I thought that, you said that you.."

"I'm just a little weak, I did lose a lot of blood." He answers cutting off my panic muttering. "You're going to have to help me wash"

My face flushes as the picture of him nacket appears in my barin. My whole body got hot "I can't so that!"

"Why not, _we are_ married now" he whisperes piring down into my eyes.

"Micheal!" I scream and in seconds my uncle appeares in a sea of red.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" he ruses out as he shifts next to me taking Kurama weight off my shoulders.

"No, but Kurama is really weak from blood lost, can you help him bath and dress." I look to my uncle in panic, he sighs knowing I don't have the self control to help Kurama myself. I turn my head away to hid my flush cheeks.

"I'll take him to my room" and with that said he was gone with a very disappointed looking Kurama. I take in a breath as the red partical settle and vanish.

"Bastard." I whiser feeling like I can finally breath again.

* * *

**11:30pm **

** 30 minutes earlier.**

Hojo stood in front of that damned woman, his glare was hard and angry. "Get away from my sister" he doesn't hid the vimon in his voice.

"I set them free, now come" she streese still with her outstreached hand and angry eyes "or I will trap them again"

"You hovering over them isn't gving me a warm feeling" he stresses with hard unmoving eyes.

"This is just insurance, now come" she whispers

"I said.." he dosen't get to finish because Maria body jerks and go flying, he watches in shock as Claudine comes out of a powerful spin kick. In a flash she is gone leaving mixed flower peddles in her wake.

As he watches the scattering peddles he hears a thug from behind, with a quick spins he again sees Claudine, this time she is stading in the place Andrew once was, her lag still high in the air.

"Quick get your sister and brother-in-law out of here" she shifts again leaving more dancing peddles. Hojo follwers her this time watching as she appeares to the left of his sister and brother-in-law. With outstreached arms she blocks a power energy wave with bright pink barrier "Hurry, I'll hold them off" she yells with glowing lavender eyes.

Hojo gives a non, amazed wither her power, righ now is she powerful, able. He makes a metal note to repay her as he shifts to his family. As Maria did, he hovers above them and in seconds his magical cicrle appeares and they are gone.

* * *

**Present Time**

I take in a breath as I knock on Alistiar's door, I wait and listen.

I have just finished showering and changing into a long green dress that Lillian gave me. She's really old fashion, and doesn't own any pants. I'm to tall to fit into anything of mothers or Lucy's and she be damn if I wear anything of Micheals or Alistair's.

"Come in" I hear in a weak voice.

I open the door and enter the dim room. His room is much like mine, victorian and fulll of weird colors, his being gold, blue and red.

I move to the large four post bed where Lucy is seated in a gold victorian chair. "How is he?" I ask stopping at the bed.

I look down at Alistair's plae face, his blue lips and sheaky breathing. I feel hot tears again as I try to push the image of him broken and bleeding out of my head.

"He's going to be okay, just major blood lose" Her voice cracks for a fraction of a second before she takes a breath and looks up at me "how is Kurama?" she askes with red eyes, my heart goes to her.

"He's okay" I whisper and touch the marck under my left brest, "Just weak from blood lose" I add and take a seat on the edge of Alistair bed. "We're married now" I add feeling the mark burn and tingle.

"I know, Roas told me" she says back with a hidden smile "Hojo isn't taking it to well"she adds taking my cold hands in her warm ones.

I take in that warmth and love, because I need to right now, I need to know that what just happened was real. "I'm not surprised" I mutter looking away "As much as everyone believes I didn't know how he felt for me, well that's a lie. I've known for quite sometime, I just chose to ignor it" I add meeting my sisters eyes.

"I know, but what's done is done, you saved Kurama's life" she stats letting my hands go so she can move it to Alistair's forehead.

She lightly places her small, always steady, always warm hand on his place skin. I watch him take a breath and fall into a piecefull rytham of sleep. "Holly"She says still with that tender hand on his head "I was so sceared, seeing him covered in so much blood, it killed me." She held in her sobbs as more tears fell form her pretty eyes.

She trying so hard to be strong.

I place my hand on her cheek "I know, my heart shattered when I saw that claw sticking out of Kurama back, right after seeing Alistair slashed, my world stopped" tears outline my eyes. "And it was.." I stop at remembering Andrews cold amber eyes.

I with drew my hand from Lucy's a sguilt hits me hard in the chest. This is my fault, if I had delt with Andrew in a better way, if I had just told Kurama about it then he might have done something before hand. This all happened because he _want me_ back.

"Holly this wasn't your fault" Lucy cuts in sharpley like she had heard my inner ramberlings. I take in a sheaky breath as she takes my hand in hers once again "You had no idea"

"I know" I shutter "but all that blood, if I has just" I look away as more guilt pessing on my cheast, making it hard to breath again.

"Holly look at me" Lucy orders taking my ckees in her hands, forcing me to look into her red swollen eyes. I blink bake tears "Andrew did this on his own, this isn't your fault" she drops her hands then and pulls me into a hug "you hear me, non of this is your fault"

"I know" I whisper in a tears "but the guilt is still here." I add cluchting my chest "I'm such a fool" I cry, hot tears roll down my cheeks. Lucy takes me in her arms then, strongly holding me to her chest.

"It's going to be okay" she whisperes strocking my damp hair. "it's going to be okay"

* * *

Maria screams in rage, in frustrution, in bitterness. "That...ARR! You were suppose to keep the fairy knight busy!"

Kimura's dark eyes swires with guilt and pain from his hands being cuffed above his head. Hot Blood rans down his face and arms. His track suit is ripped and torne showing more blood and brusies. "She's the head knight, I did my best" his voice is cold, robotic.

"You did your best! I have three broken ribs, Kurama is still alive, Alistair is still alive, Lucy is still alive and Hojo isn't here!" Red lighting crackled around her showing her rage "Your best! ruined everything!" she screames more as she rises her arms above her head forming that crackling energy into a deadly ball "It's time to get rid of you fairy knight!"

"There's another way" he says in guilt and anger becuase he has no control over what he dose, she controls him, she has his soul. If he dose not do as she says, or give forth inofrmation involving her obssion he will be, not kill, but erased.

Kimura watched as the deadly lighting starts to decrease "And that is?" she hisses.

"The girl, the one that looks like Holly, she is human, she has no magic like her sister and brother." Guilt stabs at his heart, he does not want that little girl to be involved "He cares for her, if you take her, you can get Hojo."

The lighting vanshes in a rush of cold air making Kimura hair move and his teeth chatter.

"Okay" She stresses in a whilpers "Tomorrow I will take that look-a-like and make her bleed until Hojo traids his life for hers."

With a snap of her fingers the cuffs around Kimuras wrist lets go. In a rush of cold his knees hits the stone floor with a crack. He hold in his cring as blood rans down his arms dripping onto that cold stone floor.

"When the deed is done I will give you a message and _you _will deliver it to Hojo. Remeber to stress that if he tells anyone, I will kill the child, and this time she will stay dead!" with another snap she is gone in angry lighting and red particals.

Kimura shutters as he stairs at the place where she once stood, he stairs because he can not disobay her, no matter what commands he gave his barin, it is no good.

More blood drips, drips and drips.

This time he can't fake it, he can't pretend like nothing happens, he can no longer hide who he is or what he has been doing.

Tomorrow he will die.

* * *

**Chapter 13 preview **

**"What! What do you mean Hollybella is gone! You were suppose to watch over her, keep her safe till we came back!"**

**"I am sorry miss, but she went of her own...**


	13. Chapter 13

Waking Up With Magic

Chapter 13

By: ShadowsOfTheHeart

_"I remember the first time you told me you loved me, I remember how my heart skipped a beat and my lips formed a smile. I remember the look in your eyes when I responded with a kiss, I remember how you have never let me forget it. " _

**Note: Oh the lateness and the fear that I had forgotten about this story. I didn't, I simply had major writers block and couldn't figure out how I was going to end this. But I now have it, and it's going to be amazing. **

**I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho... review please :) **

* * *

"So I was right" Hollybella whispered to herself.

She had just stepped outside of her school when the cold eyes of Maria's caught hers. Hollybella kept the cold girls stair as Maria leaned back on her foot. Students passed by them, waving and laughing as they did so. They did not notice the enraged Maria; they just wanted to get away from their summer classes, classes Hollybella had to take in order to catch up to her fellow classmates.

Hollybella took a breath, deciding to play along, she walked towards the mage. She waved goodbyes to her new friends, showing them that there was nothing out of the norm. The wind blew at her blue sailor like school uniform, it blew at her long red hair, hair that was back in two high pig tails, two back ribbons keeping that thick hair in place. Her green eyes harden as she got close to the mage.

"I take it I have no choice?" She asked stopping just feet form the angry Maria.

"No, I have magic, you don't. It's quite a simple choice really. That and I can kill all your friends and make it look like a freak accident." Maria answered holding out her pale hand. "Come and no one gets hurt"

"But me?" Hollybella stressed at seeing the rage in Maria's eyes.

"Only if you don't do as I say" Maria ordered smoothly while moving her hand in a come heater motion "Come"

Hollybella sigh out in annoyance, she looked back as her school, and sighed again. _Really!_ She screamed to herself before turning her head back to the ugly Maria; knowing that when she didn't show up at home, her maid was going to go apeshit. But Hollybella new the maid will Rosa and Micheal. This made her feel confident that not matter what happens next, her family will come looking. So with no other choice, Hollybella shrugged her slender shoulders, pushed away all thoughts of running, and put one foot in front of the other. Knowing full well that this angry mage wasn't going to let her get away. She my not have her magic anymore, but that make any less a mage.

"Okay" Hollybella said in a huff and took the mages hand.

"Good choice" Maria said.

But she didn't know that Hollybella maid had been watching, she didn't know that said maid was running towards them.

Maria whispered out a chant, but before they could disappeared Hollybella turned her head and saw her maid and friend.

"It's okay" she mouthed to her just as they vanish in a sea of red and silver.

* * *

I push back the heavy duvet as I sit up. With hazy eyes I look at my alarm clock, 7:30am, oh god, what the hell possessed me to wake up this early. I huff and flop back down. I grab a pillow and throw it over my head and fill over on my stomach. I don't want to be awake right now, I want to sleep some more. I push my face into the mattress, and kick my feet. Dame it, I'm wide awake. I toss the pillow on the floor and spring up. I count hours in my head, it should be 3:30pm in Japan. Damn it, no wonder I can't sleep.

Jet-lag it is.

I push unruly hair out of my face and grab for my cellphone. Hollybella should be just getting out of her make up classes, I need to tell her what's been going on. I hope she's making friends, she needs that right now.

Somehow we, in that I mean mother, managed to pull her off at being 14, putting her in her last year of middle school. Yes magic had been used, but not matter how much I ask, mommy dearest will not spill. Now Hollybella, despite her evilness and mischief making, is a smart, bright girl, but she needs these classes in order for her to get current.

Before I left she told me about some friends that she had made. I smile at this and remember how happy she was, how light her eyes were. She's doing everything she wanted before she was taking from this world. My smile widens as I flip open my cellphone. I go to press on my contacts, but stop. I shouldn't bother her with this mess. I mean, why worry her about something thing that doesn't involve her. She's been through to much already.

Ah damn it.

I close said cellphone and toss it to the end of the bed. It catches the early morning light beam that somehow managed to barge through the curtain. I stair at it, watching as the light reflects off it's blue paint, sending little bits of random light spots around the room.

Ah hell, I'm going to give her a call. I don't know if she's been informed about what happen to Alistair, he is her nephew, and bringing her here would be the best idea. I don't want anything to happen to her. Knowing that bitch Maria, she'll do anything to get what she wants.

It's decided then.

I throw my lags over the bed and take in a breath letting my powers change my night gown, yes nightgown, damn Lillian. That woman has a strong belief that all woman need to be some form of a dress at all times. I was too tried last night to do anything about it. That and I'm a little frighten of her.

I suppress a shutter and focus of my magic.

In a pop of electrum particles my nightgown melts away leaving me in jean shorts and a blue tank. My hair is back in a high pony tail and my glasses appear taking strain off my tried eyes.

I let out a breath and place my feet on the ugly red carpet. I move to the end of the bed and grab my cellphone. I flip it open as I pick it up, and, damn it all, it's dead. Leave it to me to forget to charge it. Crap. I chuck the cellphone again, if i recall, there is phone in my mom's study. She's as much of a morning person as I am, so if logic has any meaning, (something i'm starting to dought) it should be empty.

I and again I closed my eyes and focus on my mothers study. I would walk, but its on the other side of the house, I'm just up for that right now. That and I don't want to run into anyone right now, especially after what happened last night.

I let out a slow breath and shift; in seconds I'm in my mother office. But instead of it being empty, like I believed it would be, I've somehow barged into the middle of my mother yelling at Hollybella's and Alistair maid. Said maid is suppose to be back in Japan, looking after my little aunt.

Not here.

Getting yelled at.

"What! What do you mean Hollybella is gone! You were suppose to watch over her, keep her safe until we came back!" My mother screams, spilling purple power around her.

My body goes numb as that information sinks in, oh shit!

"I am sorry miss, but she went of her own free will." Sally, the maid said back, shaking and in tears. "I tried to stop her, but that mage's magic was far too strong!" she cried dropping to her knees. "I'm so sorry Lady Rosa, I'm so sorry!"

The reality hits me hard in the chest.

She's gone, that bitch took her!

I clench my fists. That bitch, first she goes after Lucy, then Alistair, then Kurama and now Hollybella. How dare she, how dare she mess with my family because she can't except the fact Hojo doesn't like her. How dare she!.

I turn to leave but stop dead as Hojo's magic disappears from the house. Damn it, that "BITCH!" I scream out as my magic starts to burn. Mother and Sally turn to me shocked and scared.

"Holly!" Mom screams out

"That fucking, god damn, son of a bitch!" I scream shaking "She took Hollybella to get to Hojo! I'm going to fucking murder her, no I'm going to rip off all her fucking perfect blond hair!"

Bitch, slut, monster! I'm going too.. aahhrr…

Everything is shaking, I don't know if it's me or the house, I don't care "That monster is going to fry when I get my hands on her. I'm going to snap her neck, then boot fuck her when she's down. How dare she take Hollybella like that! Who isn't apart of this, who has no magic, who was dead until a few months ago! How dare she, how dare…"

"Holly calm down!" I hear through the pounding of my range.

Warm hands find my shoulders as soft breaths hit the back of my head. Right away I feel my anger melt away as spicy ocean air wiles around me."

"Alistair" I whisper and spin around catching him off guard,.

He stumbles but I catch him in a hug, strong and warm. "You're okay!" I shout out as tears spill form my eyes "I'm so sorry, it was my fault, I should've did something about Andrew, I should've.. oh god!" I scream out pulling back getting confused shocked eyes "They have Hollybella!" more tears spill form my eyes, down my cheeks, dripping down my chin.

"It's going to be okay" he whispers to me taking his arms form my waist and whipping away my tears in a very brotherly way "We're going to get her back" he adds

"Hojo went after her" I cut in "I felt his magic! This is want she wants, all this bullshit, it was to get Hojo!" Anger flares through me again "That slut! When I get my hands on her.."

"I know where they are" Lucy cuts me off rather fast.

I look pass Alistair to see her painting out of breath "I traced his magic, they're at Committitur Lux monnor"

"Committitur Lux!" The room shouted leaving me in confusion.

I take in the shock of my family with confusion "Tell me why you all look like someone slapped you?"

"Damn it!" I hear Alistair hiss "I should have known who it was"

"Damn it tell me!" I snap stepping back from my brother forcing my swirling rag to cool down before I blow the house up.

"Remember Lovedaiva" he states with violent crisp to his voice, it frizzes me as my mind pulls the pieces together, damn how could I not see it before.

"Maria's"

"Her younger sister" he finishes for me "She never went to the school, she has a weak body and using magic would put too much strain on her"

"But her powers?" Lucy cuts in

"Are hers" I answer as more pieces fall into place "Hojo had me read a file he was working on, he wanted to know what I thought about being reborn because of Kurama's situation." I slowly back away from Alistair "Maria was never weak, she was just buying her time."

"I don't understand!?" Lucy cuts in, trying to see what my mind is putting together.

"I know, it's hard to fully explain." I say with a wave of my hand. I take in a breath and let my mind enter the void. "Maria has two souls, hers and one of a ancient vampire or ghost, it's hard for me to pinpoint because there is a block on her soul. Anyways, it's because of those two souls Maris can appear to be meek but at the same time dangerous."

I open my eyes and lock them on Lucy. "I can see evil Lucy, that's why my powers reacted so violently towards her. They don't register what a vampire is, because they're undead, unnatural. From what mother has told me, vampires were made by human means, they were created, not born like us."

I take a breath as Hojo's file appears in my head. He'd showed me it while teaching me how to control my powers. Sad to say he's a much better teacher then Alistair. That aside."I believe that the vampire in her is seeing Hojo as a pass lover, and she's obsessed with him, or the idea of him. Hojo possibly has a slight crush on Hollybella. I don't know what Maria really wants from him, it's hard to pinpoint. But I have a strong gut feeling that she isn't going to let Hollybella live" My voice cracks as the observations leaves my lips. I feel my fists clench, the devil himself won't stop me if that bitch hurts my aunt.

"I came to that as well" Kurama's said making my body shiver from his serious voice, one I often don't get to hear.

I let my eyes drift to his as he walks into the room, his colour is back, his eyes are hard and cold, he's normal. Micheal clothes are a little lose, but the flowing white dress shirt and black pants suits him, clings to him. I catch my breath as my heart starts to pound. I want to look away, I don't believe my body has ever reacted this strongly before. I want to reach out a touch him run my hands trough that red hair and burry my head in his chest.

"Holly!"

I snap my head to my mother, her eyes are sharp and worried. "I believe you need to have a shower and eat" she adds sharply.

I just look at her as warmth fills me.

"What do you" I stop as his sect hits me, I look up meeting his eyes, I look down and push back. I had been in Kurama's arms, my hand had been buried in his hair. "What the hell?!"

"_You_ grabbed me" Kurama said with a shrug "It shocked me at first, you normally don't show that much affection in front of family"

"What hell are you talking about, I don't remember moving" I snap as heart rushes my face, what the hell is going on? I moved? I moved without knowing, oh my god, oh my god, ohmygod!

"It's because you let the demon bight, you idiot!" Alistair snaps at me.

I lock my eyes with his "What!?"

"Idiot, demon mating involves another step, as do all marriages, to make them _official_ and _forever_" He explains as red heat hits his cheeks

I feel his embarrassment but "What step?"

I hear Kurama chuckle "That can wait, right now we need to get Hojo and Hollybella, before more blood is spilled"

"No, wait!" I panic and hold up my hands "I need to know how to stop this, so I don't want to enter that trance again, I'll be useless if I do" I stress getting annoyed.

"Now it isn't the time sweetie" mother cutes in resting her hands on my shoulders "Lucy can you pin point Hojo location inside the manor?"

"Hey!" I snap shrugging her off "Do _not_ talk around me me. I need to be in control, whats the step?!"

Science fills the room, all for Kurama's light chuckles and Alistair fuming face

_Idoit! _

I jump form Alistair sudden appearances in my head

_It's sex you idiot! You need to consummate your marriage!_

I gasp at my brothers angry thoughts, heat quickly hits my face, I don't respond, I can't, how the hell do you respond to that? I force myself not to look at Kurama as I clear my head.

"Shower and food it is" I say and use my magic to pop me out of the eyes of my family.

* * *

They watch as Holly escaped in a sea of electrum dust.

"What was that all about?" Lucy question not seeing the three way glare between, mother brother and boyfriend.

"Not important right now" Rosa said with a wave of her slender hand. "Lucy pin point Hojo, Alistair scan the manor for traps and barriers. I'll go fill Micheal and Lillian in. Kurama" she stops and pushed away her raging thoughts about castrating him. "I want you to contact Koemna and see what he can tell you about this vampire soul." She again lets out a strained breath "When Holly's done, I'll get her to search the void and see if she can contact with Hollybella. They shouldn't still should have a some type of magical connection."

With that said, Rosa spun on her heal and disappeared with a pop of purple energy.

"Oh she's mad" Lucy cut in looking between Alistair and Kurama. _And so are they_ she added to herself, unsure of what just transpired between the three.

* * *

Hojo dropped his sword and held out his hands palms up,fuming. "I did as you asked, now let her go!"

"Oh sweet Hojo, I really wish I thought of this first. Oh god and all this time I believed that you where still hung up on Holly. To think you feel for her Aunt, ha, how stupid of me. But of course, they do look _so_ much alike, I can see how you would try to replace Holly with this dead look-a-like." Maria mused with a flick of her hand making Hollybella appear before them.

Her hands where bound behind her to a metal poll. Her long hair spilled over her shoulder her head was down and looked to be unconscious.

"Looks like the witch is going to burn" she adds with a snap, making binding chains capture Hojo before he could rush her.

"You bitch! Let her go!"

"Now that wasn't very nice" she mused with another snap her fingers.

In white mist a gage appeared around his mouth "Please no more rudeness, once we're married you can call me what ever you want. Now as I was saying, she will burn, but not before everyone arrives. Thou you do not have romantic feeling for Holly anymore, I. Still. Hate. Her. _I_ want to see her crushed. And what better way then to have her witness the true death of her Aunt. After all Holly did give half of her life for this _thing_, so it could be reborn again. So guess what, killing this vixen will shorten Holly life, and possibly, may be even kill her. Oh how luckily I would be, ahah, two birds with one stone!"

She laughed a bitter laugh and disappeared in a sea of red and silver.

Hojo shouted into his gage while Hollybella never made a sound, he feared she was already dead. Struggling hard he pushed his body agents the magical chains. He cursed himself, he cursed his anger, and he cursed mistake of rushing in before consulting his family and friends.

* * *

**Spolier!**

"**Wait Holly, don't!"**

**I don't look back, I have to get to her, I have to save her, this was, all of this was my fault. I wasn't strong enough, brave enough, smart enough, I wasn't…**

"**Holly stop!" **

**I suck in a breath and jump.**


	14. Chapter 14

Waking Up With Magic!

Chapter 14

By: ShadowsOfTheHeart

**Note: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho!**

* * *

It took me a long time to process all of what happen since I woke up. Between Hollybella, Hojo, and Kurama, I don't know what to do. I have to pull it together in order to help, to be there. I am not being left out again, not this time.

I finish tying off my French braided, damp hair and push away from my vanity mirror. I take a breath as Alistair's words fly behind my ears. I flush and shake my head. Consummate my marriage huh? Why the hell wasn't I told about that? I mean it's not like you know, sleeping with Kurama hasn't crossed my mind, I am a very healthy teenager, it's just, not something that's been talk about.

I suck in another breath while placing my head in my hands as I remembered how I threw myself at him. I had no control. It was like all my barriers where down and all I could think about was just, touching him. How the hell am I supposed to control that when I didn't even know I'd moved?

"Holly?"

I look up to see Alistair leaning agents my door frame. Odd for him, he usually just pops in uninvited. "Yes?"

"We need to talk, about, what happened down stairs" He said walking into my room letting the door slowly close behind him.

Oh I see what he didn't there; he just casted a blocking spell so that no one can hear us. I guess this isn't going to be a very pleasant conversation.

"I had no choice Alistair, he would have died if I didn't" I stop, as my eyes start to sting.

I push back the flood of oncoming tears and sit up.

"That isn't what I." He shaks his head "I'm sorry I got mad it was just a shock and well Holly, this urge you feel around him isn't going to go away until you, finish the contact."

He looks away from me then with a snap of him fingers, a black chair appeared in a sea of purple just inches in front me. I tried to hide my flush form his implying words. That and I think I was about to get the sex talk from my twin brother.

Quickly he sits in the chair facing me, taking my shaky hands in his he said "Listen and please don't be mad, but I talk it over with mother and we both believe, that due to your current situation it's best that you stay here, while we go get Hollybella and Hojo back."

I don't know what hit my first the anger or embarrassment. I snatch my hands back and slap him.I slowly stand as my brother holds his red cheek.

Red, heated angry fills my stomach as I yell "How dare you, they're my family! This is my fault! I'm going to get them back!"

"Holly just listen to me you won't be able to focus, you'll be useless!" he hisses back at me, quickly standing so he could loom over me. Showing me how much taller, how much stronger he is.

I lock my eyes with his "I am not useless!"

"You're not getting it, you will be. Your mind will be completely taken over with the need to"

"To touch him, I know that! But this isn't about what's going on in my head. This's yours and mother way of trying to protect me, locking me up like a child! I can help; I can help more than anyone else can!"

"You'll be in the way!"

"I'm going!"

"Holly don't make me."

"Don't make you what? Chain me up; shackle me in a dark basement. I'm going, I'm going to deal with that bitch Maria and I'm going to deal with Andrew, and there's nothing, nothing! Anyone can do to stop me!"

I take in a long breath as does my brother, he didn't want to stand down; he didn't want to lose. But I'm winning this fight.

"We can split into teams, there's nothing wrong with my head when I'm not around him. Like now" I say pulling the anger out of my voice.

"It's not you I'm worried about" He answers also pulling his anger.

"Then" I say sucking in a shaky breath remembering that no one can hear us right now. "We go; just us, me and you"

Alistair tilts his head and studies my face making sure I was serious. Oh I'm serious alright, if this was the only way I can fix this, then I'll gladly leave everyone behind, they don't need to get hurt because I couldn't handle an ex-boyfriend.

"Alright" he finally answers "But we will consult with Claudine, she's been tracking Maria for some time now because from what Hojo has told me, Maria has a member of her court under her dark spell."

This time I tilt my head "I didn't understand that"

"I thought Claudine told you she was a fairy?" He asks

"She did, and that was about it. She might have wanted to tell me more, but you know, shit kind of hit the fan." I say with a shrug trying to block out the image of him dying, covered in blood, his blood.

I shiver and sit back down. Alistair sits as well while running a hand through his hair. I suck in a breath waiting of him to go on.

"Claudine is a knight from the fay kingdom of Asterail. Before you ask, the fay world sits between the sprite world and ours, some call it a sub division of the sprite world, though they do not fall under spirt law."

"Wait, I read about this, it was in one of the books you gave me." I cut in remembering what I had read about the fairy kingdoms.

In truth I didn't think it was real, you think I would stop assuming things by now.

I suck in a breath as the words few back to me. Asterail was the 7th kingdom out of the seven kingdoms. They like the other six has an alit fairy guard called knights. There are powerful, smart, and are loyal to their kingdom. Those that are found to have deserted are jailed and excited. Normal fay, those not of noble blood, are free to cross between worlds, knights needed special permission or be on a mission.

"If Claudine is a fiery knight then the fairy Maria has under her controls either has to be another knight or a royal." I say shuttering at the thought.

"Yes, I had asked her that, she didn't reply" he answered meeting my eyes telling me the true answer.

Maria had a royal.

"But how?" I ask.

"A trick is all I can think of. She must have him bounded in some way, like how Kurama has a contract with mother." Alistair explains as his blues clouded over in thought.

"That would mean he freely signed a contract with her, if I recall from your lectures, it has to be signed in blood." I say trying to think of what Maria could have did to catch a fairy royal.

"Like I said, a tick. There's a saying in the others wolds to never be in a mages debt, your life in their hands is the catch."

I leaned back placing my hands behind my head. This has gotten complicated. Now we have to save a someone else. I close my eyes and let myself go. I remember Hojo teaching me how to use my voiding powers, a light went on. "Hey." I jump forwards making my brother flinch.

"Yeah?"

"You know how I can void magic.."

"In theory"

"Hey, I'm getting good at it, anyways, do you think I could void a contract?" I ask hopeful.

Alistair sat back and ran his hand over his chin, his eyes downcast as he went it over in his head.

"I don't know" he answered "But it's worth a try, because there would be no way Maria will willingly released her most powerful player."

"Okay, lets make a plan" I say while standing.

Alistair follows with a nod

"But" I quickly say "I don' want to involve Claudine, there's just to many people that's has their hands in this mess. The less we consult or ask, the better. This is our task, our mission. No-one else comes, okay?" I finish holding out my hand.

Alistair looks at my hand then my eyes, he sighs out a smile and takes my hand.

"Okay, just you and me"

* * *

Rosa opened the rose locket and gaze at the only family photo she had. Taken just minutes after the twins where born, before she knew what her baby would be. In that moment she was the happiest person alive. She closed the locket as Lucy enter the room, she didn't need anyone to know, that even though she had her children back, she still wasn't truly happy. The one person she desperately wanted back was no longer in her reach.

"Rosa do you think we should do check on Alistair and Holly, they've been talking a long time, and we can't, I mean, it's just." Lucy stumbled.

Rosa dropped the locket back agents her chest and said "I know how you feel, but we can't rush into this with out a proper plan, and I need Holly to understand that right now, with her being, in a difficult position, she'll only get in the way. I don't want her getting hurt for no reason."

Lucy sighed "I know, I didn't know how powerful" she stopped as her face flushed.

Rosa chuckled "Demon matting? Normally it isn't that strong, but I believe this is the first time that he has been mixed with a mag marriage spell. It may have, amplified the effects."

"But Kurama and Holly are still so young" Lucy said hiding her red cheeks.

"That's odd coming from you, if you haven't forgotten you married my son when you where six." Rosa pointed out "And though I still want Holly to be a child, she'll be 18 next month, hardly a child, I really have no say in the matter."

Rosa turned from Lucy and walked towards her small cherry wood desk. She didn't want the sadness in her eyes to be seen, or the envy that Lucy knew her child better the her.

Lucy not missing the sadness chose not to speak on it, she knew this was painful for Rosa, to have finally found her family only to be an outsider. A part of her wanted Rosa and John to fine one another, reconcile, be a family with Holly and Alistair, but, she didn't want her own family to be broken, or, break her mothers heart.

"I'll go and see if Holly and Alistair are finished" Lucy said breaking the cold.

"No, I will, knowing Alistair he may have put a blocking spell on the room so on one can over hear." Rosa said just a static filled the air.

"What the.." Lucy cut in only for Rosa to spin around with a chant on her lips.

She shot out her arms to cancel the spell, but nothing happened. In seconds the house was locked in a binding spell so strong that Rosa could not break it. She cursed, this spell was use to seal a place, and in that place no magic could be used.

"They didn't!" Rosa swore and rushed out of the office.

Lucy followed, also knowing what this spell meant. It took them only second to reach Holly's room, only to find Kurama and Micheal banding on the door.

"Micheal" Rosa shouted reaching them.

"It's no use" he said in anger. "We can't get in, and the house is sealed."

"Why would they.." Lucy stopped knowing the answer, "Damn them, damn it Holly! She knew there would be no why we were going to let her go, so she, damn it.!"

"Convinced Alistair to let her go, as long as if was just them" Kurama swore with a punch to the door. "Rosa can you break this spell?" He added not hiding the anger or gold in his demonic eyes.

"It will take some time, this isn't like a barrier spell. As long as we are locked in here I can't not use magic, but, is doesn't effect demonic energy. You are going to have to break this spell. But like I said it will take sometime."

"Just tell me what I have to do."

* * *

"This place it like a fortress" I say as we appeared outside of Marie's strong hold, aka, her house/castle/to much gothic iron.

"It never use to look like this." Alistair said lost in a memory.

"Maria has bad taste" I say

"Very, can you pick up on Hollybella?" He asks with a strong look down at me.

"Yes" I answer "She's on the roof, but theres something off about it. Like its a different space then the rest of the house."

"I can feel it too, sub-dimensions, its a hard spell. She has more magic then I first thought, Holly I think"

"Do even" I cut it glaring at him. "We're in this together, now fly us up there and brake thought that spell."

He smiles a laugh at me before take my waist. He interlocks his fingers behind my back and pulls me close to him. In seconds beautiful red wings give a wosh form his back as blue feathers flutter around us. I secure my arms around his neck.

"Hold on tight, last thing I need is for you to fall and have to tell mother why." I notice he let out Kurama, I don't even want to think about that.

"Will do" I answer as we lift off the ground.

* * *

"Did you get it?" Maria asked her soulless captive.

Kimura unwillingly held up the rusted doubled blade sword. It's once ivory handle was still crested with dried blood, under the iron rust small vine like engravings could be seen, telling them that it was once much more than a sword. Mare twist her lips in smile of delight and pointed to a glass table to her left, on it sat a blue satin pillow, long enough to capture the swords full length. Kimura nodded and obeyed the unspoken command, he kept his eyes down case in hops he wouldn't have to see the bounded Hojo, or be reminded of what he has done.

To think that he, a fairy born royal would be subjected to suck dishonour and embarrassment. For him to be tricked like he was; to be bounded to a created his kind has been hunting and killing for centuries was despicable, disgraceful, and the shame, the shame was becoming too much for him. His mother once told him he was too kind, too gentle, and that such treats would be his downfall, as it was his fathers.

Kimura shook his thoughts away and place the sword on the pillow. He watched as the satin crumpled under the old artifacts weight and it just reminded him more of how his life has crumple into nothing. Retracting his hands he caught the flickers of the red magical bounds that caged him, it burned reminding him that this was his own foolish mistake.

**Three months ago**

_Kimura stood outside of the school gates, the wind was different here, it wasn't as clean and it was heavy. He didn't care, after years of bagging and pleading he would finally be able to attend school, and study like his guarding fairy knights. He wanted to know everything, experience everything before ascending the throne._

_A stray cherry blossom passed by his nose as laughter and swearing caught his ears. Slowly he turned around and saw the red head that was void, Hollybella Jones, known as Holly. This was the main reason he chose this school. It was a shock to the fay world when the news of a living void user was alive and learning magic. It also a shock to learn that for centuries their slaughter was nothing more than a mad mans greed for power. Still the fay world was uneasy with the news and they too wanted to know what void magic really was._

_Fairy knights from all seven kingdoms where sent out to observe and report but not to interact. His own head knight was attending this school, but she was placed here long before the news came out. That was his opening, his in, basically his ace in the whole._

_Carefully he watched as Holly snap a nasty remake at her step-sister, the healing mage Tskui, known to be called Lucy. Yes he knew much about them, and their family, of what he could gather from follow students. They were close as real sisters, and they had a brother, Lucy's twin and high level war mage, Hojo. He wasn't known to walk with them to or form school, but rumour had it he was protective of his sisters, step or not. There was also a rumour about the schools most famous student having a slight interest in Holly, but due to conflicting stories and the fan club being a bit, murderous, nothing was confirmed. _

_So far he had gather that Holly was very must a normal person outside of having magic. There was nothing dangerous about her, in all, she just seemed happy. Especially right then as he watched Lucy wave off Holly's remark and slap her on the back making Holly either blush or angry. A boy appeared next to them in a pop of red and blue magic. Both girls jumped and quickly looked around to make sure no one saw. Kimura quickly rounded the school gate. He would never live it down if he blew his cover on the first day._

_He let out a breath as the boys image appeared in his head, he knew him, is was Alistair Allard, future head of the war mage circle and rumoured, throughout the realms to be Holly's twin brother. Most fay and mages still don't believe the story that was told at the spring summit, by the current head, Rosabella Allard. Though her brother Michael and now alive again twin Hollybella backed up the story and its events, but even for the fay it seemed a little farfetched._

"_Excuse me"_

_Kimura jumped startled by the small voice. He turned around and met the stormy grey eyes of a blond, frail looking girl. She looked to be around his age, or younger, he couldn't tell form her baggy school uniform. Her face was pretty in a cute way, a slight upturned nose, round cheeks and sharp chin. It was very clear that this girl wasn't from Japan._

"_Yes" he asked in English as she had spoken to him._

"_I just transferred here and I need to report to the main office, could you perhaps do me a favour and guide me there?" She asked while twirling a piece of her long golden locks._

_He flushed and nodded, he knew the way because he was given an after school tour by Claudine. "Please follow me" he said not seeing the flash in her eyes._

"_Thank you I'm in your debt." She said hiding a knowing smile. "My name is Maria Kelson"_

_Not knowing the danger he was in or the chain of events he started Kimura smiled warmly and said "I'm Kimura Tal Asteral."_

"_Asteral, what a unique name" Maria said as the pair entered the school._

"_So is Kelson, but if you like you can call me Kimura, calling me by my last name seems a bit, strange" He laughed as they turned down a strangely empty hall way._

"_Yes, the customs here are very different from England; I'm still trying to get use to them and the language. But it is nice to speak English when I can. Where are you from? You're accent is a little, different, like there's a hint of Irish but a bit of French." Maria said as the air started to become cold._

_Static filled the air making Kimura stop._

"_What is it?" She asked as frost started to cover the windows._

"_I don't know" he answered feeling strange yet powerful magic fill the air. "Get behind me" he ordered as he readied himself to call on his magic._

"_It's so cold, I can stop shivering" Maria called._

_Kimura spun around just in time to see the monster that had latched on to Marie's neck._

"_Vampire" he hissed._

_Blood spilled down Maria's frail pale neck, soaking in her the pink blouse. She wasn't aware of what was happening to her, vampires where not like the stories. They could come out in the day, silver doesn't kill them, they are not undead, and when they bight you don't feel it or know._

_Kimura pushed his fay magic out making the wind sharp and deadly. He used that wind to move fast, instead like behind the vampire. With a flick of his wrist he grabbed the joints of the vampires jaw and squeezed much like how you would restrain a dog. The vampire let go, spitting blood as Maria fell forward onto the cold floor. At seeing Maria safe Kimura moved his other arm around and quickly snapped the creatures' neck. _

_The sounds of bone snapping sicken him but he had to do it, as he had been done for years. Not looking at the vampire corps he stepped over it to attend to the bleeding Maria. Carefully he knelt down and turned the girl over, at the same time placing his right hand on her neck. In seconds the blood stopped and colour spread across Maria's face. It would take a day to know if the girl had contract the blood sucking virus. He felt sick, this was his fault he should have sensed the monster before it managed to latch onto her. Though he saved her life, he may have damned her for eternity and in the end, he may have to truly kill her._

_Lightly Maria stirred and reached out her hand, Kimura grabbed it as the blond opened her glassy grey eyes._

"_I'm sorry" he whispered readying himself to tell the girl what her fate may be._

"_It's wasn't your fault" she whispered between cracked lips._

"_No it was, it was my mistake, your fate is my fault and I wish I could something, anything to change this, to help you." He pleaded hiding his tears of shame._

_So ridden by his grief he didn't see the smile that twisted her lips or the flash of evil in her eyes. Using her nail she picked into his finger so smoothly and quick he did not feel it. "Do you promise to he help me no matter what?" she asked sliding her hand form his._

"_Yes, till the end" he whispered._

"_Thank You" she said in a whispered of a laugh._

_The room vanished to nothing but white; a contract appeared before him with the words he had spoken. It was then he realized what he had done and what was done to him._

"_Kimura Tal Asteral, Prince of the seventh kingdom of the seven kingdoms" Maria laughed appearing beside him._

_He couldn't move, as she grabbed onto his cut hand "It's amazing how many holes there are in these contracts. It states that you have to willingly speak your promise, admit your fault, but doesn't say anything about the caster not telling the pardon that they are being recorded in secrete nor does it say you have to willingly singe in blood yourself. I guess they just assumed that anyone willingly to make a contract was already willingly to cut for blood."_

_She laughed as she pressed his bleeding hand to the golden magic. "And did you know a signature could be anything, not just a name. It could be a stamp, an X mark or a simple bloody figure print." She laughed "The counsel didn't feel it necessary to specify that one, again when you hear signature you automatically think your name."_

_She laughed harder as the magically contract glue in a blinding gold light before bursting in a sea of particles. Kimura could do nothing as those particles stretched and bended into chains; chains that attacked him, latching onto his arms, his chest, his legs and most of all his soul._

_The space around him imploded and collapsed, sending him back to the human world, back into the school yard where he had first met his doom. He wobbled as the effects of the contract wore off. He took in a deep breath as his senses came back to him. Looking around he notice that he was back at the school gates, it was like time didn't pass at all, and for fleeing minute he thought it was all a dream. But the burning contract told him it wasn't so._

_He spun around to the front looking for Maria as he did someone crashed into his shoulder sending his bag crashing to the ground._

"_Oh damn, are you okay" came a sweet voice. "You moved too fast and we caught shoulders" followed in laughter._

_Kimura turned back around and tensed as he met dark green eyes, red hair and a kind smile. He had to stop himself from saying her name. She was tall for a girl, just a few inches shorter them him, reaching his nose. Her pink blouse looked a little too small as it hugged her body a little too well. He hid his blush as he took note of her long eye lashes, small Roman nose and full pink lips._

"_Let me get your things" She quickly said as she moved away from him and quickly picked up his fallen things._

_He watched as her red hair, high in a ponytail, flew around her like silk as she stood and rushed back towards him. "Everything looks okay" she muttered stopping just short of him and holding out the bag._

_Kimura took it without a word; she smiled at him and opened her mouth to speak but was cut off rather sharply._

"_Holly where in god's name do think you're going! I didn't transfer here for fun!"_

"_Oop's caught" Holly said as Kimura saw Alistair walking rather fast towards them._

"_Bye, and if you can trip him as he passes you'd be a big help" Holly rushed out as she dashed away skidding around the school gate._

_Kimura watched as her red hair disappeared out of sight and just as Alistair passed that same gate he whisper a song of wing making the war mage fall flat on his face. Making sure he vanish before he was caught, he shifted back to his rental apartment, only to find a head of blond sitting on his couch, drinking tea and reading. His chains burned as her stormy eyes caught him and held him in place._

_Placing down her tea cup she said "looks like you met Holly, good because she's the one who I want destroyed, along with everything she holds dear."_

_Kimura dropped his bag as dread filled him._

"_And you're going to help me fairy prince, because you have no choice."_

_He dropped to his knees as his whole world came crashing down._

**Present**

Kimura stepped back from the fallen sword as a light whimper caught his ears. He didn't have to look to know it was Hollybella struggling agents her bindings. But it was no use, even if she got free she was several feet off the main floor, 30 feet to be precise, on a white column only barley wide enough to hold two people. There was no redemption from this.

"You may go" Maria commanded "I will call you back soon, but be close" she added with a snap.

Kimura turned to her, careful to avoid looking at Hojo and bowed. "As you wish" he muttered before silver wind swapped him away.

Maria draped in red knelt in front of Hojo and said "the final piece is here, once you break the blood seal then I will finally be rid of this reached body, and you and I will finally have the life that was stolen."

Hojo struggled agents his bindings.

"Oh dear, I forgot about the gage" she laughed snapping her fingers.

The gag misted away in red, Hojo shook away the magic and said "I'll never break the seal you crazy bitch"

"My, my, still with the dirty mouth" she hissed standing. "This isn't a choice my dear, if you don't I'll simply kill the girl, and you know what the means"

Hojo swore remembering what she said about how killing Hollybella could possibly somehow kill Holly herself. He couldn't let that happen, this wasn't just about one life, or his personal feelings. There was simply no choice.

"Alright" he snapped

Maria's ruby lips twisted and asked "Oh, what was that?"

Hojo clenched his jaw "I said alright!"

"Oh I knew you would see things my way" she said with a snap her fingers.

Red mist dissolved Hojo's bindings setting him free. "Now be careful, if you attack me, she dies" she taunted pointing up.

Hojo looked up and saw, Andrew sitting on a glass rafter, his eyes red, his hands claws, he was not in control.

Hojo clenched his fist "I won't"

"Good, now if you will please pick up the sword. As soon as you touch it, the sword should reacted to you, as it does cast a breaking spell." Maria instructed.

"Okay"

* * *

"Remember to case the dissolving spell the same time as me" Alistair instructed as we hovered above the castle roof.

To the normal human eye it looked like any other flat top roof, complete with its own garden and pool. But I can feel the power swirling around it, I can see the slight ripple of air as the spaces collide.

"I know" I say back and removing my right arm from around his neck. "Just don't drop me" I add feeling unsteady.

"I won't just don't squirm" he snaps.

"Right, right" I wave off and put my hand out in front of me.

"Remember, you have to want it, need it." He reminds me as he has always done in our lessons.

"I know"

"Okay, take a breath"

I do as told and he as well. As we let out that breath we start to chant. I pull with everything I have as my void magic builds in my stomach. In seconds our chants ends and we both pull our arms back and release the dissolving spell. It hit the invisible barrier and shattered it like glass. Without a second thought as the barrier started to melt away, we descended down in to the white space. And white it is, this whole is space is white, even with the outer barrier down.

As my feet touch the whit floor, that I'm pretty sure is marble, I look around. There is glass rafters crisscrossing about I say 20 feet above us. To my right is a tall oval column reaching high above those rafters. My eyes lock to it, I know, somehow that's where Hollybella is.

"There" I point.

"It's too quiet" Alistair points out.

And he's right, there's something about this space something, off. "It's feels weird and, bendy."

"Bendy?" he questions as he searches the room.

"Like the space is bent" I say trying to understand what I'm saying myself.

"Sub-dimensions in sub-dimensions" He said taking my waist. "They might not know where here" he adds making his wings once again appear.

Red and blue feathers scatter around us "So that barrier?" I ask as we lift off the floor.

"Just one of many" he hisses as we ascend into the air, making sure to avoid hitting the rafters.

"Then how to we see?" I ask as we fly above the column only to fine it empty.

"Damn it, she's there" I snap.

"We need to make the sub-dimensions visible." He states as we land on top of the column.

I take a step forwards so I won't have to look over the edge. "And how do we do that?'

"By smashing down one of the walls" he answers like it was nothing.

I hate him sometimes "How do we do that, do you see any walls, smart ass?"

He smiles at me, scaring me, and says "You said Hollybella was right here, right"

"Yes" I say taking a step back.

"Then we have our wall" he answers.

But before I can get him to clarify he chants a spell I've never heard and slams his hands into the column floor. The column shakes cause me to stumble, trip, and land on my butt. In seconds it's over and everything just, shatters. Silver dust scatters as the sound of falling dominos drown out the angry screams I think I heard.

"Holly?" I heard as I force the dust away from my face.

Alistair chants another spell making the dust vanish and everything just goes silent. I don't care as my eyes look up at Hollybella who is literally right in front of me. Anger rushed me as I see how she is suspended off the column, hands above her head. I jump up, thanking god I was tall for a girl and grab the dagger that Alistair gave me before we left the house and sliced through the rope. Hollybella drops like a rock; I somehow catch her and not stab her at the same time.

"Are you okay?" I say as she kneels in front of me.

I quickly cut off the remaining rope and crush her in a hug.

"Just tired and hurting" she mutters as I push her back "What are you doing here?" she adds.

"Saving you" I snap turning to Alistair "We need to get her down"

"Okay" he says with a warm smile.

I start to stand so I can help Hollybella but stumble as cutting wind hits my ears. I don't have time to react as something flies pass me. I turn as hot air stings my face and see Alistair fly off the column and into the air. It takes me a second to realize that someone's attacking him.

"What the hell!" I scream rushing to the edge.

I try push down my panic as I see the glass walls that separated this space, open up as Alistair gets hurled into it, it's hard to see as the space wall closes shut, trapping him and his attacker. I can't make him out, it's blurry and, the attacker's features are nothing I know, but in the back of my head I know who it is.

Angry laughter catches my ears, I looked down to see Maria and Hojo in another space, glassed off like the others.

Hojo is holding a rusted old sword and Mara is; well I believe she's throwing a hissy fit. She's storming around shouting at him, I can't quite hear because they're too far, but I caught something about, not being right, it wasn't right. I push that aside, Hojo isn't chained so he should be able to do something to hold her off. I turn back to Hollybella and help her stand.

"We're getting out of here" I say as I run my hands over her shoulders.

"You can't fly" she points out giving her body a shake. "And why are you dressed like that?" she adds like we aren't in mortal danger.

I sigh, "Typical you almost die and you're worried about my choice of clothing."

"It's just, you look like Rosa when she first started out" she said, her voice dropping.

I flinch remembers her death "It's just clothes, and I wanted to look the part" I say defending my war mage attire.

It's not anything special, just a white t-shirt under and black combat vest, black cargo pants and combat books. I even added the black fingerless gloves that I've seen both Hojo and Alistair ware.

"Enough of this, we're getting out of here" I snap grabbing her hand.

"But."

"I know, I can't fly, but I can shift" I snap.

"Just wait, you can't shift out of here, there's to many the sub-dimensions and you could get us lost or worst." She rushes out before I can move us.

I look down at her, "Then how"

"You have to get out the same way you came in, fly, but since you can't" she went on.

I sigh "Want about shifting in the same sub-dimension?" I ask.

"That will work"

"Okay" I sigh again picturing us at the base of the column.

I snap my fingers sending us to the bottom in a scatter of electrum dust. As we get or barring's I ready us to run, but cold amber eyes stops me as Andrew lands just feet from me. I push Hollybella behind me as a cold child runs up my spine. I look over at the sub-dimension that Maria is in, Hojo is bound and gagged, tied to some glass poll and Maria is giving me a winning look. She vanishes and before I can do anything she's in front of me, and she's pissed.

"How dare you tick me!" She screams at me, her face twisting in a ugly way.

I on the other hand are stunned, "I don't believe I've trick you"

Her blond head of curls start to rise around her; I shield Holly more with my body. I look be-young the pissed crazy ass bitch Maria and lock eyes with Andrew, hoping that he'll see the look of help in my eyes. To my horror he does't even bat an eye. What the hell is wrong with him, all that talk about how he wants me back and he's just standing there while this bitch goes bat shirt crazy. What the hell is going in in that stupid head if his?

"You're the only one that knew about me, about what I needed!" Maria screams breaking my thoughts.

Now I'm getting pissed "Listen crazy, I don't know what the hell you're talking about!"

Maria eyes flash red; as her hair stars to trash around her like angry sakes. I don't believe she liked my answer.

"Do not play your mind games with me void user, I know what you can see, I know you trick me, made me believe that Hojo was the one with the power! I can't believe I was tricked by you, a baby mage, a useless mage!" She screams clenching her red nailed fist.

I further block Hollybella squaring off with this, thing, bitch be crazy. "Listen here you psychopath, I am not a baby or useless!"

"Holly you're missed the point" Hollybella said tugging at my shirt.

"That cunt just said I was.."

"Forget that, didn't you hear her say that Hojo wasn't the one? Look at her, something isn't right" She points out as I lock eyes with the witch again.

Maria's glowing red, her eyes are black, cold and demon like. She thinks I'm playing with her, I don't know why, I thought this whole thing was about Hojo. Am I wrong, did I miss the mark? Now the question is; how do I ask Maria what she means, without her ripping out my heart and using it like a hacky sack? I take a breath, as a thought clicks in, maybe I can trick her into telling me what the hell is going on.

Okay, hopefully I don't end up vampire chow.

"Maria" I say carefully so she doesn't blast me to bits.

Our eyes lock and I shiver from the emotionless void that has taken over.

"I didn't mean to tick you, but you brought this on yourself. Taking Hollybella? Really, how was Hojo supposed to stay away? If you would have awaited maybe a day, then all of us would have come after you. After all you did try to kill Kurama and Alistair. Kurama is a demon, remember, and demons aren't to found of getting stabbed in the stomach. They don't tent to let that go"

Maria took in what I said, her hair starts to calm, and the power around her less in glow. This may work after all.

"All of you, even Lucy?" she asks with a look towards the opened barrier.

I glance at Hojo as it all clicks. The sword he was holding, the angry way Maria laughed and shouted at him. She had the wrong twin. Oh shit. That means Lucy inherited the magic the once sealed the original.

**Three Nights Ago**

_I flop down as I yet again fail to void Hojo's magic. The evil bastard's laughing at me._

"_Why can't I do it?" I stress feeling defeated._

"_I told you, you've only been learning magic for five months, this won't happen overnight." He answers squatting down in front of me._

"_But"_

"_I know, you need to do this to win, listen the thing with magic is that you need to want it, more than anything, more than your life" Hojo said with a distance look._

_I sigh "I know Alistair tents to repeat that every time I fail."_

"_Just don't be scared"_

"_It's hard not to when six months ago I didn't know anything about nothing."_

"_How about we take a brake" Hojo states as he proceeds to sit cross lagged in front of me._

"_Okay" I say and point to the bag behind him "What's in that? The last few weeks I've seen you and Alistair rushing about with old books and dusty files."_

"_I was hoping you wouldn't notice that" he answers in a hush._

"_Ah ha, don't pull that shit, what's going on?" I snap_

"_It's a case" he answers like that would satisfy me._

"_About?"_

"_You can not say a word if I tell you, especially to the fox."_

_I nod, letting the fox comment slide._

"_Magic levels have been spiking in the last three months, and it isn't you. The elders believe that an old power has resurfaced, so I was told to investigate because the original mage that seal that power was my ancestor." He explains with a snap of his fingers making the files appear before us._

_In a rush of blue partials pages and pages of old notes and stories encircled us. "There are so many stories, so many different accounts that I can't tell what's fact or fiction. The only thing I know for sure is that a sword that use in the battle was use as vestal to capture the creature's soul. A blood locking spell was placed on it so only those that inhered the mages power could unseal it, if need be."_

_I tilt my head "So you have that power?"_

"_I don't know, they only why to know is to touch the sword, but its lock away deep in the Circles vaults. I don't think even Rosa could bark in there." _

"_So it could be Lucy" I point out._

"_Could be, she is my sister."_

"_And twin" I add._

"_Only in the material sense, we're fraternal twins, if you haven't noticed."_

"_Ah ha, ha"_

**Present**

I glance at Hojo then at the rust sword that's laying just feet from him. He isn't the one, he couldn't break the spell, that can openly mean that Lucy's the inheritor. Maria took the wrong twin, she fell for the wrong twin, that's means she isn't really in love with Hojo but the power.

I'm not regretting locking my family in that sealing barrier now.

"We need to break that wall" I whisper with a small glance behind me while Maria's lost in her anger and delusions. "Do you think I can break it?"

Hollybella takes my hand "You can, but if your control isn't perfect, you could end up shattering the whole sub-dimension and killing everyone inside."

I squeeze her hand and focus back on Maria "I can do it" I lowly whisper putting the fact I could kill everyone I love out of my mind.

I need to free Hojo, get the sword and somehow, get it as far away form Maria as I possible can. There's no way I'm getting Lucy involved in this, she isn't a fighter, and I know she still believe that deep down, and I mean deep, that Maria's still a good person. There has to be way to fix this mess without someone getting killed.

"Where is Lucy?" Maria asks as her lifeless eyes lock onto mine once again.

"I don't know" I answer in a flat tone.

"You don't?" She hisses back eyes flashing red "You dare lie to me!"

Red energy whips around her fast and sharp, damn it, why can't I be even pretend to be nice to this witch? But no, my mouth had to go and make her angry again. God damn it.

"Tell me where she is!" She screams in s rush of power.

I don't have time to react as that power hits me square on. Pain explodes in the chest, I catch my scream and stumble back into Hollybella. I feel her hands on my back, pushing me to stay up right.

"Stop lying!" I hear Maria scream.

Again before I can do anything Maria's in front of me. Her eyes glowing red, her hair like snacks ready to rip my eyes out. We're eyes level, I don't look away to see why, I can't change it.

"I'm not..aug!" I chock

She has be by the neck, I hadn't even seen her move.

"I can tell when people are lying dear Holly and for someone like you who painfully tells the truth too often, lying isn't something your good at. You have too much emotion in your eyes, just like that zombie behind you. Now I will ask you again, and please be honest, though I can't kill you, I can snap your aunts pretty little neck."

I don't answer her right away, while she was ranting I been gather power into my hand. These no way in hell I'm going to let her hurt Hollybella.

"Go to hell" I snap grabbing her arm.

With all the want and need I have in me I push my power into her arm. Electrum light burst out in split second it took for our sink to make contact. Maria screams as her arms snaps in a unnatural way. Her ugly clawed had drops from my neck setting me free. I don't look at Maria as she screams from her broken arm, if she really is a vampire, then that bone won't stay broken for long.

I take Hollybella's hand and run. I run towards the broken barrier, if I can get outside of this place then I an get Hollybella safely away so I can try to break this stupid mess of sub-dimension.

I don't get far as Andrew appears before me making stop in a skid. Hollybella smacks into me almost throwing me to the floor. I steady us and quickly glance behind me, Maria is up on her feet and her arm isn't mangled anymore. Damn it. I lock my eyes with Andrews emotionless ambers. What the did she do to him, or yet what deal did he make with her?

"I got your back" I hear Hollybella say, "Maria is still confused and her arm is still healing, try to get the were to talk. I know it's digging up old wounds but we're cornered. You need to get him close enough to you so you can break the bonds.." She adds.

"I don't even know if I can do that?" I snap in a whisper.

"This is a good time as any to try" she snaps back at me.

"Okay" I say to myself and block out Maria's weird cray of, I don't even want to know.

Digging up old wounds she said, she has no idea. This going to be like cutting open a healed scar. Will more like stabbing. I take in a breath.

"How much time?" I ask

"A few minutes" Hollybella stats back with a silent snap to hurry the hell up.

I take a break and try to remember the Andrew I once knew.

"Drew" I call out the nickname I gave him as a kids.

He didn't like to be called Andy or Dallas his last name.

His hands flinch, okay this might work, "Remember, you use to call be Bella, because you said Holly reminded you of flowers, and you hated flower because of your allergies."

His hands flinch again, this time clinching them, yes this is working. "Remember, when my father told you to stop calling me Bella, remember how angry he was over a stupid nickname? Remember how you argued it down to be HB? Remember how I started calling you AD as a joke?"

This time his head twitch, yes I'm getting through.

"Hurry Holly, Maria's starting to come back to her seance." Hollybella whispered.

I take a breath "Remember my 12th birthday? That was the day you told me you liked me more then a friend, and gave me my first kiss"

Something changed in his eyes, that sharp glow of amber seems to be settling. I feel Maria's power start to rush again, I'm out of time. I only have one last chance, I place my hand over my heart.

"Do you remember how I gave you a gift, on my birthday, and how silly you thought that was. Remember, it's on your finger now! The silver band engrave with HB plus AD!" I shout with tears streaming down my cheeks.

Andrew jerks backwards with a hand to his heart. Yes, it's working, even if it's tearing out my own heart.

"Holly!" Hollybella screams in panic.

I spin around making it in time to grad Hollybella's arm and hurl her out of the way just as I get slammed into the floor, hard. I'm dazed as air ruses out of my lungs. I don't get a chance to move before Maria pulls me of the floor by my hair. I hold my in screams as my hair pulls from my body weight.

"That wasn't nice!" She snaps pulling me eye level.

I reach up and grab onto her arm and try to push my power at her. Nothing happens, now I'm ready to start panicking.

"Ha, did you really think I would fall for that again?" She snaps showing me her dripping fans.

I push down a scream and try not to look them.

"It was worth a try" I hiss out.

Maria pulls my hair harder, again I hold in a scream and clutch her arm tighter in mine.

"I was going to wait before ending you, but you've got a hero complex going on and it's annoying." Maria snaps spitting at me.

I cringe and try not to think about the fact I have her saliva in my face and say "You can't kill me."

"Oh, but I can try" she laughs while raising her free hand. "I'm pretty sure if I rip off that pretty head of yours.."

"Let her go!" Hollybella screams grabbing onto Maria's free arm.

"Oh, sorry, I forgot about you" Maria stats flicking Hollybella off only to quickly grab onto one her pigtails.

Hollybella whippers but doesn't give Maria the pleasure of screaming. I on the other hand am freaking out, Hollybella should have ran, looked for a way out. I don't know if i'm pissed our happy that should would risk her life for me. But I can't let that bitch hurt her.

"I'm the one you want, Lucy loves me, if you hurt me, or try and kill me she'll never give you want you want. She'll never be yours!"

Maria pulls her attention back to me, just like I want.

"Didn't you know, Lucy's has a thing for girls, even if she's hopelessly in love with my brother." I snap.

"That's makes it impossible!" She snaps pulling my hair again, but loosen her grip on Hollybella.

I take my free hand on reach behind my back where I had stashed Alistair dagger. It's a double blade and sharp, i'm going to have to move fast for this to work. I glance in Andrews direction, his just standing there with his hand over his heart watching us, conflicted. I hope I reached him because jerk or not I could use some of that werewolf power right about now.

"How is it impossible?" I ask grabbing the hilt of the dagger.

"Are you stupid? She married Alistair when they where kids, nothing can brake that, nothing! I can't use her if she's dead!" Maria snaps jerking me towards her, just like I want.

In that moment I pull out the danger and quickly slice through Hollybella hair. She falls back with a thug as she hit the floor I go for a stab at Maria stomach and yell at my aunt to run. She scurries back as a rush of wing wraps around me, and a strong hand grabs mine. I don't need to look back to know it's Andrew.

"Holly!" I hear Hollybella scream.

"Just run!" I scream back and struggle with the dagger.

"But, argh… do it now!" she screams.

I glance at her, then at the angry Maria because she's just as trapped as me in at Andrews arm. I'll have to let go of the dagger, and I don't even know if this is going to work but I don't time, Maria isn't a complete idiot. I don't have time. I drop the dagger and grab onto Andrews arm as I take a breath and pull with everything, wanting this, no not wanting, needing this more then my life, my being.

In second worlds start to form in my head and I speak without hesitation, it's time to stop being afraid of my powers.

"Andrew Grey Dallas I void your contract!"

Everything happens fast, electrum dust wraps around his arm like snacks. Quickly it runs up his arm making him pull away in a violent jerk. Maria throws me aside and she screams in, I think pain. I hit the floor in a roll just as powerful wing blows over me sucking the air form my lungs. I cover my face with my arms as blinding light explodes around me. Before I know it, it's over.

"Holly" I hear as small hands pull my arms down.

My eyes meet Hollybella worried greens.

"Are you okay?" She asks

I roll over and push myself up "Yeah" I breath out "Just got the wing knocked out of me." I add looking towards Andrew and Maria.

Maria is on her knees holding her head and Andrew, he's just standing there looking at his hands. My heart sinks, did I mess it up?

I push myself to stand with Hollybella's help. As I lock my knees, Andrews looks up, we lock eyes and he smiles. My heart does a flip, that's the Andrew I remember, that stupid lopsided smile. I let out a breath I didn't I was holding as he rushes towards me, he doesn't give Maria a second looks as she makes a swipe at him as he passes. She must be in pain, could it have been form the contract brake?

I push that aside as Andrew stops just short of me, and holds out his hand, our silver ring glittering more the ever. I take that hand in mine and smile forgetting why I was angry at him.

"Andrew I.."

He pulls me into a bar hug, I'm to stunned to to react. Soon he pushes me back and hold me at arms length.

"Thank you for releasing me"

I smile "You're welcome, but we don't have time for this" I quickly say glancing at the glass like sub-dimension walls.

I pull back from his touch as sadness crosses his eyes, but the malice and anger is gone. Was he under her spell this while time? I shake my head and say "Please take Hollybella and get her as far away form as you can."

"Hollybella?" He questions looking down to my left.

"My god she looks just like you" he states just as Maria's lets out a blood curdling scream.

"No time for that!" I snap " Just grab her and run"

"No, I'm not leaving!" She snaps pulling on my hand.

"Yes you are, Andrew please, use you werewolf powers and just run" I plead.

"How did you.."

"I don't have time, we don't have time.. just please Drew take her and go!" I snap at seeing Maria get to her feet.

He nods, his honey eyes flashing as he quickly reaches out and grabs Hollybella by the hand and in seconds she in hers arms and they're gone in a push of wild wind.

"NO!" Maria's screams thrusting out her hand.

I don't have time to warm them as I spin around just as her power hits them. Red energy encircles them, trapping them in a glass like cage that's suspend off the floor. I see the cut in the space as a wall forms around them. Damn she's lock them in another sub-dimension. But she didn't kill them, at least for now.

I face off with Maria and start to channel my powers, if i can break a blood bound contact then I can break these sub-dimension walls.

"You're in my house!" She screams facing off with me. "And you!" she snaps pointing at me "If I can't kill you then I'm going to destroy what you love, one person at a time!"

Wind hits me knocking me back as her words hit my heart. I spin to Hollybella and Andrew in panic, I have to get them out of there.

"I'm going to start with the one person that's loved you for years and all you did was ignore his feelings, while playing the happy family." She hisses at me while snapping her fingers.

She's gone in a rush of red, my hearts drops as I whip around towards the sub-dimension that Hojo's trapped in. My heart catches as she appears before him arm raised. I run without thinking, I can't let her kill him, not Hojo, not my brother, my friend, my family! Tears spill as I run, I run faster then I could even think. In seconds I slam into the glass like wall that's keeping me from saving him.

Maria is talking to him but I can't hear. I look to my left at the hazy wall where I know Alistair is, all I can see are blurs flickering in and out. That means he can't see us, he can't help.

My stomach drops, why did we come here alone? Why was I so stubborn about this? Mother could do something, so could Kurama. I can't fight, I'm not an ace magical user, I'm not a war mage. Maria was right I am, _"Just don't be scared" _I snap my head up as Hojo's words play in my head. Suddenly everyone's voice is in my head, voices telling me it's okay, don't give up, you're the most powerful, you just need to want it, spells are nothing but wishes, you can make your own spells.

"That's right" I whisper as I place my hands on the sub-dimension wall. "I can make my own."

I let my panic drain away as Maria steps back from Hojo at the same time making a long spear appear. I drop my hands as every bit of angry, sadness, happiness, and well power pools into my hands. I focus on the walls, breaking them all, but not the sub-dimension's them selves, I just need a door. Somethings snaps and clicks inside of me as I let all my fear go. Power like I never known fills every cell and I don't wait. I push my hands agents the wall.

"Break" I whisper.

Everything shapers in electrum shards.

I push again "break" I whisper again making then next wall shatter.

I step through the shards, they turn into flower peddles as they touch me.

"Vanish" I say pushing my arms out.

In a rush of wind all the shards, vanish. In a jerk the wind everything stops just as I come face to face with Maria. This time I'm the one who's smiling.

—

**Spoiler. **

"**See I told you" I say with a giggle happy that I finally did what every mage first learns.**

"**Lets just get down, I'm done, like really done." She says looking a little green. **

"**Okay" I giggle just as my new powers disappear and everything starts to fall. **

**We scream like the girls we are, holding on for dear life hoping to god one of the guys down theres saves us. **


	15. Chapter 15

Waking Up With Magic!

Chapter 15

By: ShadowsOfTheHeart

**Note: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho!**

—

* * *

"Finally we're here" Rosa states as the gothic like castle appears before them as they descend from the clouds.

Right away they see the rainbow like cracks in the outer barrier, Rosa quickly spots the hole her son had made.

"There" she says with a point.

"That's a level 10 sub-dimension barrier" Micheal points out. "There's not way Alistair could have."

"No he couldn't, but with Holly anything is possible." Rosa states as a sinking feels washes over her. "Lets get down there, if there's one sub-dimension there's more."

—

* * *

Maria hisses at me as she backs away, spire in hand.

"How the hell did you do that! You're a baby mage!"

I shrug

"Something about wanting it more then life, and you piss me off!" I snap.

"The stories are truth then, your powers should be destroyed!" she snaps with a thrust of her arm.

Shit, I don't have time to move, or dodge. I close my eyes and throw my arms up as metal on metal clans out.

"Really Holly, you shatter about five interlocking dimension and you almost get skewered. Very smooth sis."

At hearing Alistair's voice I snap open my eyes. He's back on to me, there's blood scatter on his arms, his clothes are ripped and his hair looks to be missing chunks. I don'r care because he's alive and I didn't get empaled.

"I'll let that slid because I've never been so happy to have you scold me" I said.

"Where's Hollybella?" he asks not looking back at me.

"Safe" I say hoping that when I shattered everything Andrew took her and ran. "Where's the guy who attacked you?"

"I don't know, he vanished when the walls shattered." He answers "Keep your guard up, I'll deal with Maria, you untie Hojo."

I don't get time to answer before he shifts away, in a blink he's in front of Maria. He swings at her with a sword I didn't notice he had. Quickly she jumps back making Alistair follow. I tilt my head because I swear I just heard her shout someone's name. I push it out of my mind as I turn to Hojo only for a gush of wind to push, making me stagger. Somethings tells me to look up, as I do panic and fear grips me. I set my eyes on who I believe is Kimura, he looks different. His skin is darker, his black hair choppy but long, pull together at the base of his neck. His ears are pointed and he's dress like the royal he is. Black chest armour, with a red sash around his waist tied off, with what looks to be a gold buckle like crest. In his hands are two short swords.

In the distance I hear Maria shout at him to kill Hojo. My heart jumps as Kimura glances down at me before flickering away.

My brain shuts off. I run.

—

* * *

Deep in the castle like house, a team of guns, heavy boots and radios, skillfully make their way to the roof top. Somehow they had been set free. They entered the house two days ago only to be lost in a sea of mazes and false surrounding. But just minutes ago, it all shattered in sea of electrum dust. The assult team was overjoyed that they finally made it back to the main house, back on track, and hopping that they weren't too late.

It's wasn't very often that they could take a vampire alive.

—

* * *

I skid in front of Hojo and throw out my arms just as Kimura's blade drives into my stomach. The world goes dark as the pain hits, making me I realize what I've done. Numbing pain burns through me making my vision go dark. Behind me I hear Hojo scream out a muffled swear. Somewhere I hear Alistair shout name, follow with the struggled sounds of him trying to get away, trying to get to me. I suck in a fiery, broken breath and try to force away the black spots and static that's pulsing through my head.

Slowly, my vision stars to clear. I lock eyes with the towering Kimura's. His crystal browns are shocked and his mouth open, like he himself doesn't know what the hell just happened.

I smile "It's okay, I don't break that easy"

"I'm.." he struggles as Maria screams more commands at him.

He shakes his head as he hands starts to shake making the blade move. I cringe.

Think happy thoughts Holly, don't think about the pain.

"What's you're full name?" I ask hoping I can break his chains like I did for Andrew.

Kimura snaps his eyes open at me in question, but he answers through the pain of his bounds. "Kimura Tal Asterail, crowned prince of the seventh fay kingdom Asterail."

—

* * *

Kurama lands in the misty white space. Lucy, Rosa, and Micheal dropped beside him. It was cold, and he could smell fresh blood in the air, her blood. Range and panic fill him as he turns to Rosa. She nods at him as her eyes turn blue. With a simple whisper of magic the mist vanishes in a wild wind, and in a bust of purple everything clears.

Kurama's eyes finds Holly, and his blood runs cold at seeing her her implied on the end of a fay princes blade. She was in front of Hojo, protecting him. Rage spiked and he moved before he, or anyone, could stop him.

—

* * *

I placed both my hands on Kimura arm pulling at my magic. I cringe, the movement jiggled the embedded sword. Getting stabbed is noting like how they show it on TV, it burns, and every single movement from Kimura or I, makes it hurt like hell. If I didn't have magic, there would probably be no way in hell I'd still be standing right now, or alive. I suck in a broken breath as Kurama's sent fills me, great he's found me. I have to move fast before he rips Kimura's head off.

I meet Kimura's sorry broken eyes and say "Royal prince Kimura Tal Asterail I void your contact!"

—

* * *

Kimura jerks back as warm power fills him, shocks him. Electrum magic digs into his skin, grabbing onto his bounds and shatter them in seconds. Blinding light explodes from his body causing the rushing Kurama to stumble and shield his eyes.

Rosa, senescing the power throws up a shield as the power hit them.

"Holly my god" she said realizing what her daughter has done.

In seconds the light stops, leaving Kurama temporary blind and Maria howling in pain. Alistair kicks her aside and rushes to his sisters side. Kimura stumbles as the power leaves him, frees him. But he doesn't have time to willow in victory as he watches Holly start to drop. His sword still deep in her stomach. He dives for her, catches her and slowly lowers her to the floor.

"No, no" He whispers pulling her into his lap.

"Don't worry" he hushes placing his hand on the hilt of the sword "I can help" he adds while placing his free hand on her stomach.

Behind him he sense Alistair trying to get to them, but Maria wasn't letting that happen. He can also feel Kurama's demonic energy pushing towards him. Not waiting to see if the demon won't kill him. Kimura pours all his remaining magic into Holly, to heal her. As his magic works and stitches, he slowly pulls the sword out. In seconds it's over, the sword is out, and Holly is breathing softly. Carefully Kimura places Holly on the floor, while pushing to gripping darkness away. Sucking in a broken breath warning bells shoot through him, quickly he jumps back just missing Kurama's deadly demonic whip.

He didn't have to look to know who attacked him.

"Stay away from her" Kurama snaps appearing before him.

"She's okay" Kimura said and slowly stands.

"Okay, you'r holding a bloodily sword covered in her blood!" Kurama snaps in rage.

"I healed her, I didn't mean, it wasn't.."

"I don't care what royal family you come from, I am going to kill you fay prince."

—

* * *

Kurama's sent overpowers me, I snap my eyes open and I push myself up, easily. Well that's confusing. I look down at my stomach and see that one, theres no sword sticking out of it and two, I'm not bleeding to death. Well, that's a bonus. To make sure I'm not losing it, I unzip my vest and pull it off, ah yes, lots of blood on my not so white T-shirt but, no wound to speak of. I hear muffle yells and remember Hojo's still tied up. I shift to stand but my attention gets captured by Kurama's damn sent. I turn my head to see him with Kimura wrapped tightly in his rose whip.

Well fuck.

First things first. Using all my willpower, and then some, I block out Kurama's sent, his eyes, his.. I stop, gritting my teeth, focus Holly, focus. I stand turning to Hojo. I step towards him and pull down the gage.

"Sorry about that" I say.

"Holly what the hell is wrong with you?" He snaps,

I start uniting his arms ignoring him.

"A thank you would be nice" I say, as his arms give way.

I quickly drop the ropes because they're burning my hands "What the hell did she tie you up with?"

"I'm not sure, but it bounded my powers." He said, still without the thank you.

"Can you stop Kurama from killing Kimura, it's want' his fault" I point behind me rubbing my hands.

What the hell did she do, I take a quick look at Hojo's writs, they're red, bleeding and raw.

"Yeah" he says reaching for me, but stops. "Thanks" he whispers before shifting away.

"Holly!" I hear and spin around.

Lucy crushes me in a bone snapping hug.

"Why did you leave us behind" she stresses pulling back, letting me see that mother and Micheal are behind her.

Hollybella and Andrew are behind them. Great, I told him to run.

Annoyance cuts through me, really, I shake that off, there's isn't time.

I grab Lucy shoulders and say "Listen you need to leave."

She blinks "Why?"

"Because."

"LUCY!" Maria screams sending a power push of energy at us.

Mother throws up her arms quickly casting a blocking the spell.

"That's way" I snap pushing her towards Micheal. "Get her out of here"

"No, tell me way" Lucy snaps back.

"There's no time, Micheal just get her out of here, far away."

"Jut calm down Holly, we're all here now. Maria maybe powerful but we have numbers." Mothers says making me wish they would have stayed in the barrier. "And Alistair has it under-control" she adds.

"You don't" I stop as Maria appears above us in a rush of wind, shit.

"You where saying?'

"Perfect!" Maria shouts as I spin around.

Alistair's on the ground, Hojo's attending to him. Kimura is also down, alive? I don't know. Kurama is, warm arms spin me around pinning me to his chest. Should have saw that coming.

"We're leaving" he whispers in my ear.

I struggl to get a hold of my thoughts as Maria throws her hands down, power shoots out. Everything happens fast as Kurama jumps back taking me with him. Mother makers her sword appear and attacks while Micheal grabs Lucy before jumping away. I watch as mom takes a swing, Maria throws up her hands sending mom back. Is it me or is that bitch getting stronger?

Mom stops short of Hollybella and Andrew, she looks pissed.

I can't be trapped like this, I can't be the only one that's safe.

"Let me go" I snap at Kurama.

"No"

"Listen" I cry with a struggle."Hojo isn't the right one, Lucy is, she needs Lucy! You have to get her out of here!" I add.

"What do you mean? I though this was all about.." he stops as Maria shoots out another energy blast.

I grab onto Kurama's arm and take a breath and say "I know you can't willingly put me in danger because of the contract, so I'm sorry about this"

Before he can answer I push my power into him "Yohko Kurama, Shuichi Minamino I void you contract!"

He pushes me away as my power destroys his contract. I turn away as that blinding light takes over. Kurama's going to be weak and dazed for a few minutes, so I take this chance to run for Lucy. I run hard and end up knocking her to the ground. We skid as the light vanishes in a single push of wind. My head's dizzy, I don't think I can do that again anytime soon. I push that away and pull Lucy to her feet. I will get her out of here myself if I have to, there is no way this will end the way Maria wants; I will die first. I take Lucy's hand in mine and run.

"Stop, Holly, stopt!" Lucy screams.

I ignore her and drag her through the broken sub-dimensional walls, it's rainbow edges showing us the way.

"No" I snap while trying to figure out how to get her the hell out of here.

"We have to go back!" she yells planing her feet.

I jerk forward cause my hand to rip from hers.

I spin on my heal reaching for her "No! I need to get you out of here, mom can handle Maria, but you need to leave, now!"

"Not until you tell me why!" She yells pulling back.

This causes Maria to realized where we are. I give a frustrating cry as Maria shifts away from mom and Micheal. I don't have time for this, I need to get her out I need to get out of this, a thought hits me, something I should have done a while ago. I gather energy in my hands and want, need myself to created a spell to shatter everything and bring us back to the real world. I don't have much magic let, but if I can pull some form around me I might be able do this. No, I can do this.

Maria appears before us, I smirk at her and say "Times up bitch!"

I drop to the floor slamming my hands agents it. As soon as my hands make contact the floor cracks like ice. With a violent shake everything shatters like candy glass.

—

* * *

The black opps team took there places as they ready themselves to breath the roof top.

—

* * *

For a millisecond everything stands still, it's like I'm looking through a frozen blizzard. Time catches up and all the shards simply disappear in one snap of light. Wind, natural wind fills my lungs as the moonlight spills over the now normal flattop roof. I stand in a stagger, I don't have any magic or energy left.

"What have you done!" Maria screams, her heart shattering.

I don't get a change to taunt her because she grabs me by the neck, well shit, I didn't even see her movie. I grab her arm like before, but I don't have the energy to brake it, well fuck, again.

"You monster, you've ruined everything!"

"Let her go!" I hear Lucy scream.

I glance at her and notice that we're surround by family. Great.

"Pick up the sword, break the blood spell and I won't snap her neck!" Maria demands.

"No Lucy, that sword has the rest of her soul locked inside, if you.." Maria stops me with a tight squeeze.

I gage and dig my nails into her and try to pull her arm off of me.

"You can't kill her remember!" I hear Hollybella shout.

"No, but I can disfigure her, torture her" Maria snaps back.

"No you won't" I hear Kurama say in his deep demonic voice.

"Oh demon, even if you cut off my arm, my hand with still rip out her windpipe." She laughs.

"I'll do it!" Lucy shouts.

"No!" I scream out only for Maria to squeeze harder.

A high pitch squeak filled my ears making me shutter, because that was me.

I grab her arm tighter, but I can't do anything. My ears are starting to ring from the lack of oxygen and somewhere I hear and voices screaming and light. Red light burst around me, no not me, Maria. She drops me, I hight the roof top hard as she stumbles back from the sudden power shock. I gasp for air and hold my neck as someone picks me up and pulls me out of Maria's range.

"It's okay honey" I hear mom say. "Just breath"

I nod and let her pull me back from the deforming scene. The red light fads leaving Maria in a black water like dress. Her hair is long, spilling over her shoulders in waves of gold reaching the floor. Her eyes are red, cold and hungry. She tall, close to seven feet and she's ugly. Her lips, red as blood are crooked, her eyes are large but she has no eyes lashes to farm them and her noes, it looks to be melted as if someone poured acid on her. I glance around, Kurama is next to Lucy, who looks to be in a stat of shock.

"Mom" I crackle out. "Lucy's the inheritor of the original mages power, she can seal Maria again."

"She doesn't look willing" Mom answers seeing what I had seen.

"I know, but she has to, or this isn't going to end" I chock out. "Get me to her" I add pushing to stand.

"You're too weak" She protest.

"Then help me" I snap as the sounds of breaking woods fills the roof top.

We spin around to see man dressed in black and draped in guns spill out onto the roof top. They quickly kneel down and point their guns at us.

"What the hell is that?" I snap as Hollybella appears next to me.

"Human's" she whispers hiding behind Rosa.

Maria laughs "Are you kidding me, you called in human reinforcements, how sad of you Rosa Allard."

Maria throws up a hand sending out a massive shock wave, mom throws up a shield. The men behind us aren't so lucky as the get thrown back, skidding on the hard concrete roof top.

"Mom can you distract her" I ask.

"I can, but.."

"Rosa it's okay, trust her" Hollybella said as a thought hits me.

"Where's Andrew?"

"There" she points towards Maria.

I turn in time to see Andrew throw a punch at the vampier. It gets defect off but he throws another and another. I can use this, I tune back to mom.

"Mom, please" I plead.

"Okay" she whispers giving me a kiss before shifting away.

I watch as she appears before Maria sending a stream of deadly fire magic at her.

"Help me, Hollybella?" I ask

"Of course" she says back taking my hand, helping me stand.

We run, well I try to run more like stagger, towards Hojo, Alistair, and Micheal. In seconds we're in front of them and I hit Alistair up side the head.

"What the hell!?" He snaps

"Why didn't you take Lucy and run!" I stress.

"Forgive me for getting beat unconscious after I watched my sister get stabbed!" He snaps out of anger grabbing my shirt "Just look at all the blood on you!"

"Forget that!" I push, hitting hand hands away "we need to get Lucy to use that, whatever power, and seal that vampire bitch, that's trying to kill us!"

"She won't" Hojo cuts in pulling Alistair away from me.

"I'll get her to, I'll spin it somehow," I say with a glance her.

Lucy's on her knees, sword in hand. Kurama is knelt next to her, talking to her, trying to get her to get up and fight.

"How?" Micheal cuts in.

"I don't know, I work better on the fly, but I"m going to need Maria really distracted. Mom and Andrew are doing a good job, but with more attacking the less likely she'll figure out what I'm doing. Hojo can you protect Hollybella?" I rush out.

"Yes" Hojo answers without hesitation.

"Hey I don't need.."

I hold up my hand to cut her off "You don't have magic, and if you haven't notice she likes to take hostages."

I rub my neck, that's going to bruise.

"Fine, but I'm not leaving!" She snaps and takes a hand full of my bloody shirt.

I take my had away from my neck feeling her eyes.

"Okay" I whisper before moving her hand away. "Micheal help mom and Andrew, Alistair can you get me to Lucy? I don't have much energy or magic left." I confess.

Micheal nods and shifts away, I don't look behind me as I feel his power start to run wild.

"Hojo I'm counting on you" He nodes and grabs Hollybella.

Quickly he slings her on his back and runs towards the dying garden for cover. I look at Alistair, who's looking pretty angry. "What?"

"Never-mind, we'll yell about it later" he snaps and taking my hand.

Before I could ask what he means we shift. My stomach drops as we appear in front of Lucy and Kurama. As the air settles I drop to my knees in front of her, I'm dizzy as hell.

"Holly!" Lucy cries.

I hold up my hand more for Kurama then her, just being this close is having a bad effect on my brain. "Kurama I love you but please don't come near me I need to think. You and Alistair go help the others."

"Holly you're trembling" Kurama cuts in making my head spin.

"That's because she's using what little magic she has left not to jump you." Alistair snaps.

I avoid looking at Kurama as he lets out a low growl before saying "Fine, this isn't the place or the time"

"Yes" I say avoiding his gaze.

"Come on fox, Lucy I'll be back" Alistair says with a push of magic.

Kurama follows suit leaving me and Lucy with the sword. I let out a breath and lock my eyes with Lucy's scared browns.

"Lucy listen" I start while moving closer as the battle rages behind me.

"I can't, Kurama told me everything, I just can't kill her." She cries.

I swore, great job Kurama.

"You won't" I lied, the hell if I know what'll happen. "Maria, the real Maria is in there, she's calling for help" I add, again I don't have a clue if that's true, but I'm going on a limb here.

"but.."

"No buts, you have the power to seal the vampire away for good, only you can do it. The sword didn't react to Hojo, just look at it." I say pointing at the now clean, awesome looking sword.

The blood is gone, beautiful vine like marking are engrave down the length of sword, words of magic I can't read glew in gold light, almost blinding me.

"It did that after I broke the spell." She said looking down.

"Lucy, you're a powerful mage, your sealing spells are the strongest I've ever seen."

"You've never seen any others."

"And i'm sure they won't compare"

She laughed, sitting back and laughs making tears spilled down her cheeks "You suck at lying, but I'll try, because of everything _you've_ managed to do today"

We lock eyes as her tears continue to spill.

"I'll be right here." I say.

"I know."

—

* * *

"What's the status?" A smooth male askes over the radio.

"She's too powerful, she blew our men back with a single swipe of her hand. We also have another problem sir" One of the fallen black opps men says.

"What kind of problem?" Came over again.

"There seems to be powerful mages here, one of them I'm pretty sure is the circles upcoming war mage head. Also, theres a werewolf, and what I believe, a demon. They're all fighting the vamp." The soldier said.

"I'll be right there."

"Yes Sir"

—

* * *

I help Lucy stand as she says "We'll need to get everyone away."

"No worries, Alistair's been listening in" I state pointing to my head.

"Okay, I'm going to have to get close without her seeing." she mumbles as I look around.

Maria hasn't really changed position since she, awoken? If that's what you call it.

"I'll shift us to her back" I say.

"But your magic, you could collapse" Lucy snaps.

"Worth it" I say taking her hand.

She nods knowing I wasn't going to back down. I pull at the last of my magic and picture us behind Maria. In seconds we're there but I didn't shift, I somehow shadowed stepped, much how Kurama flickers and run fast.

"How the hell did I do that?'

"You didn't" Lucy said "I moved us"

I drop her hand "I thought you."

"I can, I know how to defend myself Holly, it's part of the healer training, we're no good if we're dead" She explains squaring off with Maria, sword raised.

I place my hand on her shoulder "I'll tell you something I haven't told the others about Hollybella's rebirth."

She looks back at me.

"When I released the spell all I was thinking about was how sad it was that Hollybella killed herself. I didn't what mom to carry that darkness anymore . So I split my soul so Hollybella could have a second chance. I didn't create a medical, I simply brought her out of the void she was trapped in. Lucy if you want Maria, the real Maria back you're going to have to be willing to give something up."

"The reason you can tell where she is?"

I slew my eyes away form her and take my hand away. "Yeah, kind of annoying. But what I did what Hollybella won't work with Maria, she has her soul, her life, she just needs someone to take her hand."

"I'm going to save her." Lucy states as the sword starts to glow.

_Satter!_ I call to Alistair in my head.

I hear him shout at the others and soon they're scatter back and away form Maria. I take a break as Lucy's magic gathers and yell "Hey ugly behind you!"

Maria spins around and for a split second she doesn't know what's going on and that's all the time we need. Lucy whispers a quick spell and releases her magic. Gold light shoots out form the sword, it's wind pushes me back, making my messy braided hair to trash around. Maria screams and throws up her hands for a blocking spell. The gold magic spots dead before bursting around her.

—

* * *

He enter onto the roof top only to be pushed back by a powerful violent gust of wind. He fights through it and he pulls his gun. The light is blinding as it encircles the vampire he was sent to capture. This mission, we work, it has taken him almost a year to finally get to this point. He was not going to let the War Mag Circle get in the way again. This was his last job, he swore to his family he was going to come back, and these interlopers where not going to get in his way.

—

* * *

I stumble as another rush of wind pushes from Lucy power struggle. Powerful arms trap and pull me close.

"Kurama I told you."

"I don't care what you said, we're going to have words when this is over, but right now I don't need you getting stabbed, chock, or capture again." He snaps.

I let out a breath as his sent overpowers my seances. "I can't think when you're close"

"I'm sorry I didn't think it would be this bad" He whispers making my heart jump.

I pull what was left of my magic into my core and force it to get me focused. I let out a tried breath.

"I'm going to move us away form here" he says while shifting his body weight.

"No" I stop him making him stumble "I told Lucy that I would stay."

"Holly it isn't safe here"

"I don't care!" I snap as a scream echoes out.

I snap my eyes to Lucy as she pushes with all she has, her lips move as one last burst of gold magic explodes from her sword like a gun shot. Wind rips around us as the magic hits Maria shattering her barrier in a violent explosion, sending a backlash of power towards Lucy. I stumble as the power hits Lucy sending her flying back, high, I watch as she flies towards the edge of the roof, she's going to fly over. Instance wild panic hits me in the power I didn't know I had left, I push off Kurama and run.

"Wait Holly, don't!"

I don't look back as I push off with all the magic and willpower I have left. I have to get to her, I have to save her. This's my fault, all of it. I wasn't strong enough, brave enough, smart enough, I wasn't… I shake my head as Lucy disappears over the roof edge.

I push harder as I come to the edge

"Holly stop!" I hear not to far behind me.

I suck in a breath as my feet hit the edge, without thinking I jump, as the wind of missed hands skim mine.

—

* * *

Kurama swore as he missed Holly hand. With all his power she out ran him, by seconds. She stunned him twice today, first braking his contract weakening him, and then shooting a blast of her power at him making him dazed, confused long enough for her to run away. He used his demonic speed to try and catch her but she jumped before he could. He knelt down looking over the edge, he couldn't see her, there was too much mist, clouds, just too much.

He stood and stripped off his jacket maybe there was a chance he could.

"Rosa is that you?"

He spun around at the familiar voice, and again was stunned for the third time that day.

—

* * *

Wind whips at my face and hair. Lucy's out of reach, she too far away. I pulls my arms back hoping I can fall faster, get to her. I pull with all I have left at the everything and nothing around me, bagging it to leaned me some more power to help me defy gravity. My ears start to ring as my body becomes faster, my power pushes away the mist and the low riding clouds. She getting closer, just a few more inches. I don't dear to look be-young her, I don't want to know how fast the ground is coming.

I reach out with my arms as her body slams into mind, I cough out as I lose my breath.

"Lucy wake up!" I scream over the rushing wind.

She doesn't respond and I finally see the ground just seconds from us. I clutch her closer and wish with everything that I have that I had the wings that every other mage has. I close my eyes as the ground reaches out to meet us. In a rush of pain and power we stop, I open my eyes as I feel the heat from the ground on my skin. We've stopped just inches form the ground. I laugh out as electrum feathers fall around us. I don't waist time as I spin us around and will myself to fly back up to the roof. As the wins whips pass up Lucy wakes.

"Holly you" starts pulling her face form my chest.

"It's going to okay" I say as we reach the top of the roof.

I burst through the mist in a twirl a few feet above the roof. I look down at my family and smile as I drift over to the roof to land.

"See I told you" I say with a giggle happy that I finally did what every mage first learns.

"Lets just let down, I'm done, like really done." She says looking a little green.

"Okay" I giggle just as my new wings disappears in a rush of gold and silver.

Shit, shit, shit!

We drop like rocks and scream like the girls we are. We hold on for dear life hoping to god one of the guys down theres saves us. I close my eyes as I clutch Lucy closer muffling her screams. I'm going to get spatter, after everything, I'm going die from my own lack of magic.

God, damn, hell, stupid!

We land hard on some poor soul in a loud crack. Lucy breaks away from me as I roll the other way.

"My god Holly!" I hear mom yell as she pulls me to my feet.

I stumble and push off a way of dizziness.

"Lucy are you okay?' I hear Alistair stress as I open my eyes in time to see him pull her into a strong hug.

I wobble and lean agents her just as Kurama appears next to me, taking me in his arms.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" he snaps crushing me in a hug.

"I don't know, but what did I fall on?" I ask pulling weakly,away from him; I don't have he energy to fight right now.

"Well" He looks away as I hear a grown form the ground.

I slowly turn as a fearful chills hits me. I see a man sits up, a man I know better then I know myself. I wobble in shock, that isn't just any man, that's my

"Dad?"

—

* * *

**Spoiler **

"**I don't understand" I say I pull out of his strong hug. **

"**I'm sorry you weren't suppose to fine out" he answers with a glance around, at seeing Alistair he stops as something clicks in his eyes. **

"**That young man there, he looks like.." he stops as he stumbles. "Rosa is that.." **


End file.
